Secret Behind Secret (HunBaek)
by MiyuriKim95
Summary: Bukan perbedaan usia yang ditakutkan Baekhyun untuk mencintai Sehun tapi karena adanya banyak rahasia yang tak seharusnya diketahui oleh Sehun darinya. Luhan yang juga mencintai bahkan terobsesi padanya, dan Chanyeol namja lainnya yang juga jatuh hati padanya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun? HunBaek Slight LuBaek/ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Behind Secret**

**Author : Miyuri_K aka YeWook's daughter**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun **

**Oh Sehun **

**Xi Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other's**

**Pair : HunBaek, LuBaek, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 1 of?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua mereka, dan tentu saja SMent. Saya hanya memiliki fanfic ini sebagai karya saya dengan meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dan menyebabkan efek samping bosan karena ceritanya garing**

**Summary : Perbedaan usia bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang membuat kita sulit untu bersatu. Tapi adanya rahasia dibalik rahasia lain yang membuat aku tak bisa untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. (Baekhyun)**

"_Jujur saja kau memang tampan juga kaya, tapi mianhae aku tak bisa menerimamu"_

"_Kau tampan tapi kau tidak cukup pintar jadi kau tidak masuk tipeku"_

"_Aku tau ini baru 2 hari, tapi maaf aku tak bisa lagi jadi kekasihmu"_

Namanya Oh Sehun, dia namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat. Ia juga seorang namja yang kaya raya dan populer di kampusnya, tapi tetap saja dalam hal percintaan ia tak pernah berhasil. Ia sering kali ditolak oleh yeoja yang ia sukai, pernah sekali cintanya diterima. Saat itu ia benar-benar bahagia, ia sebisa mungkin menjadi namja yang penyayang dan perhatian terhadap yeojachingunya, tapi baru 2 hari menjalani satatus berpacarannya, yeojachingunya tiba-tiba memutuskannya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya. Mungkin memamng sudah takdirnya XD

"Aish jinjja, memang apa yang salah denganku" namja tampan itu –Sehun- mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Ck, kubilang juga apa kau itu tidak ditakdirkan berpacaran dengan yeoja" namja tampan lainnya yang duduk dihadapan Sehun mencibir dengan begitu santai.

Saat ini, Sehun memang tidak sendiri ia sedang bersama dengan 4 orang sahabatnya yang sama-sama namja tampan (ada yang cantik juga sebenarnya) dan populer tapi lebih baik dalam hal percintaan -_-

Ok, mari kita berkenalan dengan mereka

Pertama, Park Chanyeol namja tampan yang paling tinggi diantara keempat temannya yang lain. Namja dengan mata bulat ini adalah anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan mobil terkenal di Korea. Well, meski wajahnya terkesan polos dan ehm sedikit idiot namun ia adalah namja yang pandai, pandai menggoda wanita dan namja-namja berstatus uke -_- .

Kedua, Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Ia juga tinggi, ia seringkali diejek oleh Sehun karena kulitnya yang berwarna lebih gelap dari kulit orang-orang Korea pada umunya namun justru itulah yang membuatnya terlihat tampan dan sexy. Diantara keempat temannya ia memiliki kepopuleran paling besar apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai most wanted dancer. Para yeoja bahkan bisa pingsan hanya dengan melihat tariannya apalagi jika ia tengah tersenyum err menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Meski banyak disukai oleh yeoja namun sayangnya hatinya telah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Ia adalah namja yang mencibir Sehun tadi.

Ketiga, ada seorang namja tampan err juga cantik yang berasal dari China. Ia bernama Xi Luhan, ia merupakan anak dari pemilik Mall terbesar di Korea dan China namun ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya sebab ia lebih tertarik menjadi seorang florist karena ia begitu menyukai bunga. Karena itulah ia sering dipanggil Flower Boy, meski terkesan cantik dan feminism namun Luhan merupakan namja yang manly. Ia tidak banyak bicara namun sangat baik dan rendah hati.

Dan yang terakhir, namja yang juga cantik dan imut serta pandai memasak apalagi dalam hal membuat kue. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, ia adalah uke idaman para seme dan para yeoja tentu saja. Ayahnya seorang koki terkenal sedangkan ibunya seorang pattisier. Ia menurunkan bakat kedua orangtuanya dan membuat sebuah Cake Café. Namja imut yang mendekati sempurna ini adalah seorang uke yang telah berhasil menawan hati Kai.

Sehun dan keempat sahabatnya merupakan mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea selatan namun berbeda jurusan. Ia dan Kai mengambil jurusan Seni dan Teater, mereka berdua sekarang ini merupakan mahasiswa semester 4. Luhan, Chanyeol, serta Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan Bisnis karena tuntutan orangtua mereka. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada di semester 5, sedangkan Luhan merupakan mahasiswa semester akhir.

Kalian mungkin sudah bisa menebak jika keempat sahabat Sehun adalah penganut yaoi, pengecualian untuk Sehun yang belum pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta pada seorang namja (mungkin) dan ia mengaku tidak akan pernah mau berhubungan dengan seorang namja dalam hal percintaannya.

"Apa maksudmu hitam?" teriak Sehun semakin kesal.

"Aku rasa Kai benar, Sehun-ah kau selalu saja gagal jika berhubungan dengan seorang yeoja Krystal, Sulli, Hayoung, hingga Seohyun nuna pun menolakmu. Mungkin kau juga ditakdirkan seperti kami, siapa tau saja kau berhasil jika berpacaran dengan seorang uke" ujar Chanyeol mendukung ucapan Kai membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tidak mungkin, hubungan normal bersama seorang yeoja saja aku gagal apalagi hubungan abnormal dengan seorang namja" gumam Sehun

"Yak apa yang kau sebut abnormal eoh?" teriak Kai yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Kai tenanglah, lagipula kita tidak bisa memaksa Sehun mencoba berpacaran dengan seorang namja jika ia memang tidak menginginkannya" Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Kai mencoba bersikap bijaksana untuk menenangkan kekasihnya juga Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika kau mencoba berpacaran dengan Luhan hyung, dia kan namja yang can…" Chanyeol segera memotong ucapannya ketika melihat Luhan memberinya tatapan membunuh yang lebih menakutkan dari Sehun. Oke, ia melakukan dua kesalahan terhadap Luhan kali ini. Pertama ia mengatakan seolah-olah Luhan adalah seorang uke, dan yang kedua ia ingin menyebut Luhan cantik padahal ia tahu jika Luhan tidak menyukainya.

"Mwo? Kau gila hyung, mana mau aku dengan Luhan hyung" ujar Sehun

"Kau kira aku suka padamu? Dasar magnae bodoh" balas Luhan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ke toko bunga, hari ini aku kedatangan karyawan baru" jawab Luhan sebelum meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya.

Other Side

"Minkyu tidak punya appa"

"Minkyu tidak punya appa"

"Minkyu tidak punya appa"

Teriakan bernada ejekan terdengar memenuhi halaman sebuah taman kanak-kanak, seorang namja kecil terlihat tengah dikerumuni oleh teman-teman yang seusia dengannya. Namja kecil berumur 5 tahun itulah yang sekarang menjadi bahan ejekan. Namja itu menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan mungil miliknya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"Hiks, Minkyu punya appa, hiks umma mengatakan Minkyu punya appa" gumam namja kecil bernama Minkyu itu lirih.

"Kalau kau punya lalu kenapa appamu tak pernah datang?"

"Iya benar, dia tak pernah menjemputmu seperti appa kami"

"Ne, kau pasti bohong. Kau hanya punya umma" kembali ia mendapat ejekan dari teman-temannya.

"Berhenti mengganggu anakku" seorang yeoja bersurai hitam panjang berseru marah ketika ia mendapati putranya diejek oleh teman-temannya, ini memang bukan kali pertama tapi tetap saja ia merasa marah ketika putranya diejek seperti itu.

Anak-anak kecil yang tadinya mengerumuni Minkyu, satu persatu berjalan mundur karena takut melihat wajah marah yeoja yang tak lain umma Minkyu. Sedangkan Minkyu yang melihat kehadiran ummanya segera berlari memeluk ummanya itu. Melihat putranya, yeoja itu segera berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Minkyu.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi ne, umma sudah disini jadi Minkyu sekarang aman" yeoja berparas cantik dan bertubuh mungil itu memeluk Minkyu guna menengkan putranya itu.

"Umma, sebenarnya appa kemana? Kenapa ia tak pernah pulang?" Tanya Minkyu kecil yang kini telah berhenti menangis. Yeoja cantik itu melepas pelukannya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi chubby Minkyu.

"Umma kan sudah bilang, appa sedang bekerja di tempat yang jauh. Nanti kalau Minkyu sudah besar appa pasti akan pulang dan menjemput kita" jawab yeoja cantik itu lembut.

"Nah kajja, kita makan siang Minkyu pasti lapar kan?"

"Ne" si kecil Minkyu berseru semangat dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putranya. Mereka berdua kemudian menuju kesebuah rumah makan sederhana yang tak jauh dari sekolah Minkyu.

"Kalian datang" ujar seorang namja imut berpipi chubby saat melihat kehadiran Minkyu juga ummanya.

"Xiumin ahjumma, Minkyu mau makan jjangmyeon" seru Minkyu kepada Xiumin pemilik rumah makan sederhana yang tak lain teman dari ummanya.

"Baiklah, Minkyu disini sebentar ne ahjumma ingin berbicara dengan ummamu" balas Xiumin kemudian menarik tangan umma Minkyu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya umma Minkyu kepada Xiumin. 'Hyung'? Kalian pasti berpikir yeoja itu aneh karena memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan hyung, bukan Oppa. Baiklah ini saatnya kita berkenalan dengan yeoja cantik atau lebih tepatnya namja cantik itu. Ia bernama Byun Baekhyun, usianya 22 tahun. Wajahnya cantik juga imut, serta bertubuh mungil. Yah umma Minkyu sebenarnya adalah seorang namja muda yang cantik, namun kenyataan ini tak pernah diketahui oleh Minkyu. Tentu saja ada alasan kenapa Baekhyun menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja di depan Minkyu dan orang-orang tertentu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi Minkyu, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Xiumin menatap namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tak tahu hyung, aku takut jika Minkyu tau yang sebenarnya ia akan semakin sedih. Cukup ia terluka karena tak pernah tau siapa appanya, aku tak mau ia semakin terluka ketika tau bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah seorang namja. Hyung tak tau bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ketika ia terus-terus diejek oleh teman-temannya karena tak memiliki appa" jawab Baekhyun sedih.

"Minkyu punya appa Baekhyun-ah, sampai kapan kau menutupi appa kandungnya?dan sampai kapan kau akan menjadi seorang yeoja didepan Minkyu?"

Namja cantik bereyeliner itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Xiumin dengan sendu, seolah menyampaikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak menutupi apapun hyung, jika aku tau dimana namja brengsek itu aku takkan membiarkan ia meninggalkan Minkyu. Hyung, aku melakukannya demi Minkyu karena aku tau ia akan semakin diejek ketika rahasiaku sebagai seorang namja terbongkar didepan teman-temannya. Bagaimanapun Minkyu satu-satunya anak yang terlahir dari rahim seorang namja bukan seorang yeoja seperti teman-temannya yang lain" ujar Baekhyun. Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, ia tau Baekhyun juga pasti tak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi tapi ia juga tau jika Baekhyun terus menutupi kenyataan maka Minkyu akan semakin terluka jika ia tau kebenarannya suatu hari nanti.

"Jadi hyung tolong, biarkan seperti ini untuk sekarang dan seterusnya selama hal ini membuat Minkyu bahagia" lanjut Baekhyun

"Baiklah, hyung mengerti"

"Umin ahjumma, mana jjangmyeonku?" Baekhyun juga Xiumin tersentak kaget ketika sosok Minkyu tiba-tiba telah berada dibelakang tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"A-ah mianhae sayang, akan ahjumma buatkan sekarang" ujar Xiumin lalu bergegas memasuki dapurnya.

"Kajja Minkyu, kita duduk" ajak Baekhyun menggandeng tangan kecil putranya untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang telah disediakan.

"Umma, Minkyu mau bertanya apa boleh?" ujar Minkyu menatap Baekhyun.

"Tentu sayang"

"Umm, bagaimana wajah appa umma? apakah ia tampan seperti Minkyu?" Tanya Minkyu antusias. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, jujur ia paling benci ketika harus dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. Namun karena tak tega terhadap Minkyu ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Ne, appamu tampan seperti dirimu. Ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, kulitnya juga sangat putih, hanya saja senyumnya berbeda denganmu, senyummu lebih mirip umma manis dan menawan berbeda dengan appamu yang jika senyum terlihat agak menakutkan, appamu juga berwajah datar namun ia tetap saja terlihat tampan" jawab Baekhyun, ia sedikit tersenyum membayangkan wajah namja yang ia kenal ketika ia masih di bangku kelas 3 SMP dan menghilang begitu saja ketika ia dibangku kelas 2 Senior high school.

"Wah, aku jadi semakin ingin melihat appa. Um apa umma punya foto appa?" Tanya Minkyu lagi, kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar terdiam, sejak namja itu menghilang sejak saat itu pula semua hal yang berhubungan dengan namja itu ikut menghilang kecuali Minkyu tentu saja.

"Hey, sudah mengobrolnya. Nah Minkyu, jjangmyeonmu sudah jadi sekarang makanlah yang lahap ne" ujar Xiumin yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan membawa semangkuk jjangmyeon ditangannya, melihat itu Minkyu membulatkan mulutnya dan segera melahap makanan favoritnya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, bukankah hari ini kau akan melamar kerja di toko bunga milik tuan muda Xi" ucap Xiumin mengingatkan Baekhyun, mendengar itu Baekhyun menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Ah benar, aku harus segera berangkat sebelum tuan muda Xi pergi. Kalau begitu aku titip Minkyu ne" balas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Minkyu pasti tak keberatan, lagipula sebentar lagi Jong Min pasti sudah pulang sekolah" ucap Xiumin. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian beralih menatap Minkyu yang masih sibuk melahap mie hitamnya.

"Minkyu chagi, umma pergi sebentar ne. Tak lama kok, selagi umma pergi bermainlah bersama Jong Min hyung. Kalau urusan umma sudah selesai, umma akan menjemput Minkyu disini" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Ne umma, tapi nanti bawakan Minkyu bubble tea ne" balas Minkyu. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah memastikan Minkyu memakan makanannya kembali, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk menyetop taxi.

Luhan's Florist

Namja tampan bermata rusa itu baru saja selesai melakukan interview dengan beberapa orang calon karyawan yang akan bekerja di toko bunga miliknya, ia tersenyum pelan sambil merenggangkan otonya yang sedikit lelah. Setelah memastikan, calon karyawannya benar-benar sudah tidak ada ia memutuskan untuk menutup toko bunganya apalagi melihat hari sudah sore.

"Chankkaman"

Brukk

Baru saja ia akan berbalik setelah menutup tokonya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja setelah sesaat sebelumnya ia mendengar teriakan seseorang. Ia merasakan sesuatu tengah menindih tubuhnya, ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Deg

deg

Detakan cepat terdengar dari dalam dada Luhan saat matanya bertemu dengan iris sabit berhias eyeliner milik seorang namja cantik yang menindih tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu ikut menatap mata rusa milik Luhan. keduanya terdiam sejenak dan saling berpandangan. Hingga..

"Mi-mianhae, a-aku tak bermaksud menabrak dan membuatmu terjatuh" ujar namja cantik itu kemudian segera beranjak dari tubuh Luhan. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya guna membantu Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Gwenchana" balas Luhan singkat. Ia menatap namja cantik didepannya, namja cantik itu tampak gugup dan takut.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan memarahimu" ujar Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Namja cantik itu ikut tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sopan. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat sebuah map ditangan kiri namja tersebut.

"Apakah kau juga ingin melamar pekerjaan disini?" Tanya Luhan

"Ne, mianhae karena aku datang terlambat. Sepertinya interviewnya telah selesai" jawab namja cantik yang tak lain Baekhyun itu. Saat turun dari taxi tadi ia bergegas mencari toilet untuk merubah kembali penampilannya.

"Interviewnya memang telah selesai" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sedih, melihat itu Luhan jadi tidak tega.

"Tapi karena sepertinya kau begitu membutuhkan pekerjaan, jadi mungkin aku bisa memberimu kesempatan" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya apa itu artinya ia diterima, tapi ia bahkan belum melakukan interview.

"Dan karena kau manis, jadi aku tidak butuh interview denganmu" lanjut Luhan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Tak sadarkah ia jika ucapannya itu menimbulkan desiran aneh dalam diri Baekhyun juga semburat merah tipis pada wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. Mata sipit Baekhyun berbinar senang.

"Kamsahamnida tuan muda Xi" ujarnya senang

"Hey, jangan memanggilku tuan muda kau bukan pembantuku" canda Luhan membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah malu. Luhan merebut map ditangan Baekhyun dan membaca data diri Baekhyun.

"Kau lebih muda dariku, panggil aku Luhan hyung saja ne Baekkie" ujar Luhan masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Melihat senyuman Luhan dan mendengar bagaimana namja itu memanggilnya membuat Baekhyun merasa jantungnya akan meledak sekarang juga.

"Ba-baekkie?" gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan.

"Ne, namamu Byun Baekhyun kan? Agar lebih akrab aku akan memanggilmu Baekkie"

Senyuman dibibir Luhan semakin mengembang ketika melihat tingkah malu-malu Baekhyun karena dirinya. Mungkin terlalu cepat jika kita menyebut Luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena bisa saja ia hanya sekedar menyukai Baekhyun bukan mencintainya. Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tau. XD

.

..

Sehun berjalan sendirian menikmati indahnya taman yang berada tak jauh dari kampusnya, ia sengaja datang ke taman untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang galau karena urusan asmaranya yang selalu saja gagal. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terpatri dibibirnya ketika melihat dua orang namja kecil yang tengah asyik bermain kejar-kejaran tak jauh ditempat ia tengah berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia teringat masa kecilnya sendiri, lebih tepatnya mengingat sosok dua orang namja yang pernah mengukir kebahagiaan dimasa kecilnya.

"Hyung bogoshippo" gumamnya pelan.

Brukk

Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara debuman yang sedikit keras, apalagi saat ia melihat jika sumber suara tersebut berasal dari salah satu namja kecil yang tadi dilihatnya. Namja kecil itu tampak tersungkur ditanah. Sehun segera berlari menghampiri dua namja kecil tersebut.

"Hiks sakit, hiks lutut Minkyu sakit hyung" gumam namja kecil yang tadinya tersungkur. Sedangkan namja kecil lainnya terlihat meniup pelan lutut Minkyu yang berdarah.

"Uuh Minkyu, maafkan Jong Min hyung ne. Hyung tak sengaja mendorongmu" ujar namja kecil lainnya yang lebih tua. Dua orang namja kecil itu Minkyu anak Baekhyun dan Jong Min anak Xiumin.

"Hey, adik kecil kau tak apa-apa kan?" ujar Sehun setelah berlutut didepan Minkyu juga Jong Min. Kedua namja kecil itu menatap Sehun.

"Kaki Minkyu terluka hyung, hiks ini salah Jong Min" jawab Jong Min yang entah sejak kapan ikut menangis karena merasa bersalah.

"Sst, ini bukan salahmu. Sudah kalian jangan menangis, sini hyung obati" ucap Sehun selembut mungkin agar kedua namja kecil didepannya berhenti menangis dan berhasil meski Minkyu masih terdengar meringis. Sehun merasa jika wajah Minkyu mengingatkannya pada salah satu teman kecilnya.

Sehun kemudian membuka tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah obat merah juga plester luka. Dengan hati-hati ia mengoleskan obat merah tersebut pada luka Minkyu.

"A-appo" ringis Minkyu

"Mianhae, sedikit lagi ne" setelah selesai memberi obat merah, Sehun kemudian menutupi luka Minkyu dengan plester luka.

"Nah sudah selesai" ujar Sehun. Mata Minkyu juga Jong Min berbinar senang.

"Gomawo umm

"Sehun hyung, nama hyung Sehun" potong Sehun

"Ne gomawo Sehun hyung" ujar Minkyu juga Jong Min bersamaan.

Melihat hari yang semakin gelap, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengantar Minkyu juga Jong Min untuk pulang dengan mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman.

"Ah jadi ini rumahmu Jong Min-ah, wah hyung sering makan disini lho" ucap Sehun setibanya ia dirumah Jong Min.

"Jinjja hyung?" Tanya Jong Min

"Ne, ah apakah yeoja yang didalam itu umammu Jong Min-ah?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat siluet seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dari balik pintu.

"Ani, itu umma Minkyu. Ayo masuk hyung, ahjumma pasti ingin menemjput Minkyu" jawab Jong Min. Sehun mengangguk kemudian membenarkan sedikit posisi Minkyu yang tertidur di gendongannya.

"Umma, aku pulang" ujar Jong Min senang diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya. Yeoja yang tadi dilihat Sehun berbalik kemudian menatap Jong Min juga Sehun. Saat melihat tatapan mata yeoja itu, Sehun merasakan sebuah perasaan lain, perasaan yang sama terhadap seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Yeoja itu kemudian menatap Minkyu yang tengah digendong oleh Sehun. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Sehun dan menatap namja itu cukup lama, ia tampak kaget sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya langsung berubah, ia terlihat marah dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Tangannya terangkat kemudian menunjuk Sehun.

"Kau…"

**TBC**

**Ini ff republish, jadi jangan heran kalau merasa udah pernah baca dan buat yang belum pernah baca semoga suka. Oh iya buat yang udah baca ff I Got U makasih sebelumnya dan ff itu bakalan ada sequelnya, so just waiting ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Behind Secret Chapter 2**

**Author : Miyuri_K **

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun **

**Oh Sehun **

**Xi Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other's**

**Pair : HunBaek, LuBaek, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 2 of?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua mereka, dan tentu saja SMent. Saya hanya memiliki fanfic ini sebagai karya saya dengan meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dan menyebabkan efek samping bosan karena ceritanya garing**

_**Preview Story**_

"_**Ne, ah apakah yeoja yang didalam itu umammu Jong Min-ah?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat siluet seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dari balik pintu.**_

"_**Ani, itu umma Minkyu. Ayo masuk hyung, ahjumma pasti ingin menemjput Minkyu" jawab Jong Min. Sehun mengangguk kemudian membenarkan sedikit posisi Minkyu yang tertidur di gendongannya.**_

"_**Umma, aku pulang" ujar Jong Min senang diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya. Yeoja yang tadi dilihat Sehun berbalik kemudian menatap Jong Min juga Sehun. Saat melihat tatapan mata yeoja itu, Sehun merasakan sebuah perasaan lain, perasaan yang sama terhadap seseorang dari masa lalunya.**_

_**Yeoja itu kemudian menatap Minkyu yang tengah digendong oleh Sehun. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Sehun dan menatap namja itu cukup lama, ia tampak kaget sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya langsung berubah, ia terlihat marah dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Tangannya terangkat kemudian menunjuk Sehun.**_

"_**Kau…"**_

_**Story begin**_

Sehun menatap yeoja di depannya bingung, apakah ada yang salah dari dirinya kenapa yeoja yang ia ketahui umma dari Minkyu itu terlihat marah padanya?

"Kau, kau apakan anakku eoh? kenapa lututnya terluka?" Tanya Baekhyun masih menatap Sehun garang. Tolong maklumi jika Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan, namun itu dikarenakan ia sangat menyayangi Minkyu.

"A-anu, mianhae tapi bukan aku yang melukainya" jawab Sehun gugup

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa? dasar anak muda" balas Baekhyun

'Kau juga masih muda tau -_-' ucap Sehun dalam hati tentu saja, karena ia takut yeoja didepannya lebih marah lagi terhadapnya.

"Sunnguh bukan aku, aku hanya menolongnya" ujar Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Xiumin yang berada di dapur segera keluar saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang marah-marah "Ada apa ini? dan siapa kau?" Tanyanya menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian.

"Mianhae, Oh Sehun imnida. Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengantarkan Jong Min dan Minkyu saja, tadi aku bertemu mereka di taman dan saat mereka bermain Minkyu terjatuh jadi aku menolongnya dan mengantarkan pulang" jawab Sehun jujur, namun Baekhyun tampaknya belum percaya melihat tatapan matanya yang seolah mengintimidasi Sehun.

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jong Min putranya yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Baekhyun juga Sehun "Min-ah, apa yang dikatakan hyung ini benar?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ne umma, Sehun hyung menolong Minkyu dan mengobati lukanya kemudian Sehun hyung megantar aku dan Minkyu pulang" jawab Jong Min.

Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah pun melembutkan tatapannya, ia kemudian membungkuk sedikit di depan Sehun "Mianhae sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, dan terima kasih sudah menolong dan mengantar Minkyu" ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa" balas Sehun sedikit gugup karena jujur saja ia terpana melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja, kasihan Minkyu ia sudah tertidur lagipula ini sudah malam" Xiumin member saran kepada Baekhyun melihat kondisi Minkyu sekarang.

"Mian hyu.. eh oppa, tapi besok aku harus berangkat pagi untuk bekerja" Baekhyun sedikit meruntuk dalam hatinya karena hampir memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan 'hyung' padahal sekarang ia berada dalam versi yeoja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, segeralah pulang"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, pandangannya tertuju pada Minkyu yang masih di gendong oleh Sehun "Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku sampai lupa mengambil Minkyu, kau pasti lelah kan menggendongnya" namun Sehun justru tersenyum seolah menyampaikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tak apa, aku senang bisa menggendongnya. Ah, kalau boleh bagaimana kalau aku mengantar kalian pulang?" tawar Sehun

"Ah itu, tak perlu aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu karena Minkyu, kita juga baru bertemu dan bahkan aku sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak" tolak Baekhyun karena merasa tidak enak.

"Ide yang bagus Sehun-ssi, tolong antarkan mereka berdua ne" ujar Xiumin yang tadi hanya diam melihat percakapan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap Xiumin tajam "Ah Jong Min sayang, kajja mandi appa sudah menunggumu di dalam" Xiumin berdalih dan segera menarik Jong Min mengikuti dirinya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggerutu kesal.

"umm jadi?" Tanya Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk, tak ada salahnya juga kan? pikirnya.

.

..

…

Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Baekhyun diselimuti kesunyian, mungkin efek karena baru pertama bertemu sehingga mereka hanya berdiam diri. Sesekali Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya, awalnya Baekhyun menolak untuk duduk didepan namun setelah mendengar alasan Sehun yang tidak terbiasa duduk sendirian didepan, Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah.

"Apakah kau seorang mahasiswa?" Tanya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah ne, aku berkuliah tak jauh dari sekolah Minkyu" jawab Sehun. Kamudian mereka kembali diam, merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali memulai obrolan.

"Um bolehkah aku tau namamu?" Tanya Sehun

"Byun Baekhye, dan kau?" balas Baekhyun, oke sekarang kita tahu nama Baekhyun dalam versi yeoja.

"Oh Sehun imnida, namamu bagus Baekhye-ssi"

"Panggil aku Baekhye nuna saja, sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu. Aku berusia 22 tahun Sehun-ssi" ucap Baekhyun

"Ah benar, kalau begitu nuna bisa memanggilku Sehun saja" dan obrolan demi obrolan terus bergulir sepanjang perjalanan membuat keduanya semakin dekat, Baekhyun pun tahu jika Sehun ternyata anak seorang pengusaha kaya.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai dirumah Baekhyun, rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman karena halamannya yang bersih dan ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga juga pepohonan rindang.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah sudah mengantarkan aku dan Minkyu, terima kasih juga telah menolong Minkyu kau benar-benar baik" Baekhyun berujar dengan senyuman mengembang yang manis, senyuman yang membuat Sehun kembali merasakan kegugupan.

"Ah itu, sama-sama aku senang mengenal nuna juga Minkyu" balas Sehun

"Baiklah, kami masuk dulu ne. Dan kau, mengemudi pelan-pelan ne selamat malam" setelahnya, Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan menggendong Minkyu, sementara Sehun masih terdiam menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang bergerumuh, apalagi saat mengingat senyuman Baekhyun. "Ah aku pasti sudah gila"

Kai dan Chanyeol sejak tadi menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung, pasalnya saat memasuki studio tempat mereka biasa berkumpul Sehun terus-terusan tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang gila.

"Kenapa dengannya?" bisik Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Kai. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

"Ahha" Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda "Kau sedang jatuh cinta lagi eoh?" ujarnya menaikkan kedua alisnya bergantian.

"Jatuh cinta ya? mungkin juga" gumam Sehun tak jelas membuat Kai sedikit kesal melihat tingkahnya.

"Ck, siapa yeoja tak beruntung yang menjadi korbanmu kali ini eoh?" ledek Kai

"Mwo? apa maksudmu yeoja tak beruntung? kau kira aku pembawa bencana eoh, ck" teriak Sehun kesal, ia yang tadinya tersenyum-senyum berubah menggerutu kesal.

"Calm down, jadi kau benar-benar jatuh cinta heh? Siapa yeoja itu?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Ne, apa dia sunbae kita atau mungkin hobae?" Chanyeol juga ikut bertanya.

"Ani, dia tidak kuliah disini lebih tepatnya ia sudah bekerja. Dia begitu cantik, rambutnya panjang, matanya sipit berhias eyeliner, bibirnya tipis, suaranya lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang, ia juga imut sama seperti anaknya" Chanyeol dan Kai menggut-manggu mendengar ucapan Sehun tapi mereka kemudian terdiam karena merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Sehun.

Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Imut seperti….

"MWOOOOO? Neo Micheoso?" pekik Chanyeol juga Kai serentak membuat Sehun merasakan telinganya berdengung karena perpaduan suara kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yak kalian yang gila, kenapa berteriak seperti itu sih?" protes Sehun mengusap kedua telinganya.

"Kau yang gila bodoh, apa kau trauma dengan gadis-gadis muda dan sekarang beralih pada yeoja tua yang sudah memiliki anak. Atau jangan-jangan kau beralih menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang" ujar Chanyeol tidak habis pikir. Namun Sehun justru tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin menjambak Kai, eh? abaikan -_-

"Dia seusia denganmu Chanyeol hyung, bahkan jika kalian pertama kali melihatnya kalian akan mengira jika ia masih berusia 17 tahun ia begitu imut, dan satu lagi suaminya sudah tak ada" balas Sehun

"Tapi tetap saja, memang secantik apa dia?" ujar Kai.

"Malaikat aku rasa" gumam Sehun membuat kedua sahabatnya sweatdrop.

LuBaekLuBaekLuBaek

.

..

"Kau datang pagi sekali Baekkie-ah" Luhan yang baru saja tiba ditoko bunganya menyapa Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu toko yang masih terkunci. Hari ini Luhan masuk jam 10 jadi ia bisa mengontrol tokonya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kampus. Baekhyun yang melihat kehadiran Luhan membungkuk sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Sebagai bukti keseriusanku hyung, jadi aku sengaja datang pagi" ujar Baekhyun ceria.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kajja masuk" ajak Luhan setelah membuka pintu tokonya, Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun kedalam. Mata sipitnya berbinar kagum melihat berbagai macam bungan yang tertata rapi didalam toko.

"Kau yang menata semuanya hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias

"Ne, tapi setelah ini kau akan menjadi salah satu yang menata mereka" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun terdiam, kali ini pandangannya terfokus pada sebucket bunga mawar. Melihat itu, Luhan mengambil setangkai kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kaget segera menatap Luhan "Untukmu, sepertinya kau suka mawar" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun kembali terdiam ia jadi mengingat sesuatu.

'_kenapa mawar?'_

'_Karena mereka cantik sepertimu' _

"Baekkie-ya, kau kenapa? ah kau tak suka eoh?" Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng "Aniya, bagaimana mungkin aku tak suka mereka begitu cantik" Luhan tersenyum lega.

"Sama sepertimu kurasa" goda Luhan

blush

Rona merah perlahan merambati pipi putih milik Baekhyun "A-aku namja hyung" gumam Baekhyun gugup.

Luhan tersenyum, ia merasa gemas sendiri melihat tingkah malu-malu Baekhyun, hah ia menyukai namja manis itu. Ok, sekedar menyukai karena ia tak ingin terburu-buru merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Kemana Luhan hyung, kau tak bersamanya Soo hyung?" Sehun bertanya saat tak menemukan sosok namja yang katanya agak mirip dengannya itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda tak tahu.

"Telefon dia" ujar Chanyeol

Sehun mengangguk kemudian menghubungi Luhan, namun tidak dijawab oleh namja China itu.

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk"

Back to LuBaek

"Baekkie-ah kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Luhan, Baekhyun menggeleng dengan imutnya.

"Uang untuk hidup saja harus susah payah aku cari, bagaimana jika aku kuliah. haha" Baekhyun tertawa namun Luhan dapat menangkap nada kesedihan dalam tawanya.

"Apakah kau tinggal disini tanpa orangtuamu?" Tanya Luhan lagi, raut wajah Baekhyun berubah muram namun ia tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah tau apa itu orangtua, sejak dulu aku memang sudah tinggal tanpa orangtua yang aku tau hanyalah aku terlahir sebagai seorang namja bermarga Byun" jawab Baekhyun. Lagi, lagi luhan menangkap nada kesedihan dalam ucapan Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud" lirih Luhan

"Gwenchana, hyung bertanya jadi aku harus menjawab bukan. Ah hyung tidak kuliah?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pemb icaraan mereka. Luhan tersentak, astaga ia lupa jika ia ada mata kuliah jam 10 pagi ini. Ia menatap jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 09. 20, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang, hm karena aku belum memberitahum tentang berapa harga bunga disini dan bagaimana mengelola toko selagi aku tak ada jadi kau boleh pulang dulu sekarang. Kita bertemu lagi sore nanti" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti tapi sebelum ia pergi ia ingat jika ia membawa bekal untuk Luhan hari ini, ia kemudian menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna baby blue kepada Luhan.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Luhan

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku aku membuatkanmu sarapan"

"Ah gomawo, kebetulan aku belum sarapan" Luhan menerima bekal dari Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu hyung" pamit Baekhyun. Saat hendak berbalik, Luhan menarik tangannya membuatnya berhadapan kembali dengan namja tampan itu.

Chu~

Baekhyun mematung saat Luhan memberinya sebuah ciuman singkat dikeningnya "Hati-hati dijalan Baekkie-ya"

.

..

…

Luhan berjalan dengan sebuah kotak bekal ditangannya, ia baru saja selesai belajar dan sekarang ia akan menemui sahabat-sahabatnya. Meskipun ia satu jurusan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tapi ia berada di semester akhir sehingga jam kuliah mereka tidak sama, istilahnya ia adalah senior Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di jurusan Bisnis

"Luhan hyung, kau kemana saja?" sambut Kyungsoo yang pertama kali melihat Luhan memasuki studio.

"Ne, kenapa kau tak menjawab telefonku?" Tanya Sehun juga. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, kemudian menatap handphonenya dan benar saja ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun.

"Aku ke toko bungaku sebelum ke kampus, setelah itu aku belajar dan baru saja selesai" jawab Luhan, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan duduk diatasnya. Senyuman mengembang dibibirnya saat menatap kotak bekal pemberian Baekhyun tadi.

"Hyung apa kau juga mulai gila?" Tanya Kai yang memang memperhatikan tingkah Luhan yang ia pikir persis seperti Sehun tadi.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau juga tersenyum-senyum sendiri, apa kau.. jatuh cinta juga?" jawab Kai dengan mata memicing tanda curiga. Luhan kembali tersenyum membuat sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain menatap Luhan sama seperti Kai.

"Jatuh cinta ya? umm apa kalian pikir begitu?" Tanya Luhan ambigu

"Entahlah, kau dan Sehun sama saja hyung. Jangan-jangan kalian jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama" celetuk Chanyeol.

"Maldo andwae, aku itu menyukai yeoja tau tidak seperti kalian" bantah Sehun cepat.

"Kau jatuh cinta lagi Sehun-ah?" Luhan mengalihkan padangannya kepada Sehun dan dijawab anggukan oleh namja pucat itu.

"Dan kau tau hyung, dia jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja yang lebih tua darinya dan telah memiliki anak" ujar Kai. Luhan membulatkan matanya, sedikit tak percaya namun melihat ekpresi wajah Sehun yang berbinar ia rasa mungkin Sehun lebih gila darinya.

Xiumin menatap Baekhyun bingung, pasalnya sejak namja cantik itu datang ke ruamhnya 15 menit yang lalu Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. "Baekhyun-ah" tegur Xiumin dengan sedikit mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung?" jawab Baekhyun pelan

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam, apa kau dipecat?" tebak Xiumin membuat Baekhyun menatapnya kaget.

"Aniya, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh" bantah Baekhyun

"Sesuatu yang aneh? ceritakan pada hyung, jangan menutupinya" desak Xiumin. Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian menceritakan apa yang ia alami pagi ini di toko bunga bersama Luhan.

"Sebenarnya sulit untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan seseorang, dari ceritamu dan dari apa yang aku tau tentang Xi Luhan ia memang namja yang baik dan lembut, ia mudah bergaul dengan orang lain termasuk denganmu juga, tapi mendengar bahwa ia bahkan memberi bunga mawar dan mencium keningmu aku rasa tidak salah jika kita menyebut kalau ia menyukaimu" Ucap Xiumin menyimpulkan.

"Tapi aku tak ingin ia menyukaiku hyung" gumam Baekhyun

"Kenapa? apa karena kau masih trauma? Baekhyun-ah tidak semua kisah cinta berakhir menyedihkan"

..

…

…

..

…

.

**TBC**

**Big thanks buat yang udah review , follow, sama favoritin ff ini Dhantiee, BintangAlphard, Yoona (guest), Rnine21, LuBaekShipper (guest), .146, hldjmsbkr, darkhyuners Shinning, icecream30, deestacia.**

**A/N : ini memang ff republish jadi kalau kalian merasa pernah baca memang iya karena udah pernah aku post disalah satu fanspage di FB. Ini ff yaoi bukan GS, karena jujur Miyu juga gak suka ff GS meskipun pairnya ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunBaek, LuBaek, maupun DaeBaek. Dan udah tau kan? Sehun bukan appanya Minkyu.. So, RnR lagi ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Behind Secret Chapter 3**

**Author : Miyuri_K **

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun **

**Oh Sehun **

**Xi Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other's**

**Pair : HunBaek, LuBaek, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 3 of?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua mereka, dan tentu saja SMent. Saya hanya memiliki fanfic ini sebagai karya saya dengan meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dan menyebabkan efek samping bosan karena ceritanya garing**

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun malam itu, Baekhyun sering sekali bertemu dengan namja tampan itu apalagi Sehun selalu datang ke sekolah Minkyu dan menjemputnya di sekolah, terkadang ia juga mengajak Minkyu makan bersama di toko Xiumin sambil menunggu Baekhyun pulang kerja. Selain dengan Sehun, Baekhyun juga semakin dekat dengan Luhan yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Minkyu tidak pernah melihat wajah appa hyung, Minkyu hanya tau dari Umma" ucap Minkyu ketika Sehun bertanya padanya tentang appa kandungnya, saat ini seperti biasa Sehun menjemput Minkyu di sekolahnya dan membawa namja imut itu jalan-jalan bersamanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun

"Ne, Umm bilang appa tampan sepertiku, ia tinggi, kulitnya putih, dan wajahnya sering terlihat datar" jawab Minkyu lagi, Sehun terdiam sebentar cirri-ciri appa Minkyu agak mirip dengan dirinya. Hanya mirip, karena Sehun bukanlah appa kandung Minkyu.

"Hyung, Minkyu senang sekali sejak hyung sering menjemput Minkyu teman-teman tidak lagi mengejek Minkyu tak punya appa, mereka juga sekarang mau berteman denganku" ujar Minkyu ceria. Memang benar, saat pertama kali Sehun menjemput Minkyu ia mendapati namja kecil itu tengah menangis karena ejekan teman-temannya. Karena merasa kasihan melihatnya, Sehun kemudian mengaku bahwa ialah appa Minkyu didepan teman-teman Minkyu.

"Seandainya saja appa ada disini, aku dan umma pasti sangat bahagia" gumam Minkyu penuh harap.

'Minkyu-ah, sejujurnya hyung menyukai ummamu apakah mungkin kau akan menerima jika hyung menginginkan posisi appamu?' batin Sehun

"Hyung, menurut hyung apakah umma cantik?" Tanya Minkyu tiba-tiba, ditanya seperti itu Sehun langsung tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, ummamu sangat cantik" jawab Sehun jujur

"Cantikan mana umma atau bidadari" Tanya Minkyu polos

"Tentu saja ummamu, dia kan secantik malaikat"

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, sontak saja membuat Minkyu tersenyum jahil "Hyung suka ummaku ya?" tebak Minkyu tepat sasaran. Wajah putih Sehun berangsur berubah menjadi kemerahan, efek malu tentu saja.

"A-aniya, hyung hanya berkata jujur" dusta Sehun, bagaimanapun ia tak mau membuat Minkyu marah karena ia sangat tau selama namja kecil itu belum melihat appa kandungnya maka Minkyu tidak akan pernah mau appanya digantikan orang lain.

"Umm, hyung Minkyu merindukan umma. Memangnya umma bekerja dimana? Kenapa umma selalu pulang sore?" rengek Minkyu, Sehun tak tau harus menjawab apa karena ia sendiri tak tau dimana Baekhye nuna bekerja.

Drrt

Sehun segera merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan hpnya bergetar pertanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_From : Kkamjong Kai_

_Sehun-ah, kau dimana? segeralah ke toko bunga Luhan hyung, kami sedang berkumpul disini. Kau tau namja pujaan Luhan hyung ada disini. Ppalliwa :D_

"Minkyu-ah, apa kau suka bunga?" Tanya Sehun, ia berniat mengajak Minkyu bersamanya daripada namja kecil itu bersedih terus.

"Bunga? Minkyu kan namja jadi Minkyu tak suka, tapi umma sangat suka bunga" jawab Minkyu ceria. Sebuah bohlam muncul diatas kepala Sehun

"Kalau begitu ayo kita belikan bunga untuk ummamu, anggap saja sebagai hadiah" ajak Sehun. Minkyu mengangguk setuju.

Luhan's Shop

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merangkai bunga mawar untuk seorang pelanggan, sejak Luhan memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada Kai, Kyungsoo, juga Chanyeol saat itu pula mata Chanyeol tak bisa lepas dari sosok Baekhyun. Dan yang ditatapi tentu saja merasa risih, juga bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Awwhh" karena terlalu memikirkan mengapa Chanyeol terus menatapnya, Baekhyun jadi tak fokus dan tak sengaja duri bunga mawar menusuk jarinya. Mendengar ringisan Baekhyun, Luhan segera berjalan menghampirinya. Namun…

"Eeh" Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatapnya sekarang tengah mengulum jarinya yang terluka begitu juga dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ssi tolong lepaskan" pinta Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol yang tersadar segera melepaskan bibirnya dari jari Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum canggung

"Mianhae Baekhyunie, aku hanya ingin menolongmu" ucap Chanyeol

"Ahh ne, gwenchana gomawo" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya

"Baekki-ya, apa sudah selesai? Kalau iya segera berikan pada pelanggan" ujar Luhan dingin, namun Baekhyun tak menyadarinya hanya Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sadar akan hal itu. Chanyeol pun tidak karena ia masih sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Kurasa Luhan hyung tengah cemburu" bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja, Luhan hyung jelas-jelas sudah memberitahu kita kalau dia menyukai Baekhyun tapi si Park itu malah dengan bodohnya menunjukkan rasa sukanya juga pada Baekhyun" dengus Kyungsoo kesal, ia memang tak suka jika ada seseorang yang mencoba merebut apa yang telah diinginkan orang lain apalagi dalam hubungan cinta.

Teng teng teng

Bunyi lonceng yang dipasang diatas pintu toko menandakan ada seorang pembeli yang baru saja masuk, sebagai karyawan yang baik Baekhyun bergegas menuju ke pintu guna menyambut para pembeli.

"Selama da… " Baekhyun yang biasanya bersikap manis saat menyapa pembeli sekarang malah terdiam saat melihat dua orang yang baru saja memasuki toko. Mereka berdua Sehun juga Minkyu, Baekhyun tentu saja gugup ia takut jika Sehun mengenalinya apalagi Minkyu.

"Sehun-ah kau sudah datang" sapa Kyungsoo saat melihat kehadiran Sehun, namun ia kemudian mengernyit bingung saat melihat Sehun datang bersama seorang anak kecil.

"Dia siapa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Kai mendahului Kyungsoo.

Tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang masih mematung, Sehun segera mengajak Minkyu masuk untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Hyung, apa kau ingat namja kecil yang selalu kuceritakan yang namanya Minkyu?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat "Ah yang selalu kau jemput setelah pulang kuliah?" tebak Kyungsoo

"Ne, ini dia orangnya nah Minkyu-ah ayo beri salam pada teman-teman hyung" suruh Sehun

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Minkyu imnida naneun 5 sal imnida, bangapseumnida" ujar Minkyu polos dengan nada imut khas anak-anak

"Kyaa kyeopta" Kyungsoo yang memang seorang anak tunggal berteriak heboh melihat tingkah Minkyu.

"Annyeong Minkyu-ah, nama hyung Kai dan yang berteriak itu Kyungsoo ia kekasih hyung" sapa Kai sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kekasih? apa itu?" Tanya Minkyu polos

Kai menepuk pelan keningnya, ia lupa anak umur 5 tahun mana tau apa itu kekasih, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Minkyu pada Kai.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" Luhan yang tadinya berniat ingin menemui Minkyu juga berbalik menghampiri Baekhyun yang terdiam didepan pintu.

"A-ah aku baik-baik saja" balas Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu ayo berkenalan dengan Sehun" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan rasa gugup yang meluap.

"Sehun-ah, kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun namja yang sering aku ceritakan pada kalian" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun menatap Sehun begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Deg

deg

Sehun terdiam, ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan saat menatap mata Baekhyun, ia merasa mata itu sama dengan mata seseorang.

'Baekhye nuna' Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin yang didepannya sekarang adalah Baekhye yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang yeoja. Tapi, mata Baekhyun seolah tak bisa membohonginya.

"A-annyeonghaseyo Sehun-ssi" sapa Baekhyun sedikit terbata karena gugup

"Ah annyeong Baekhyun-ssi" balas Sehun

"Apakah ini Minkyu? wah kau sungguh imut, kenalkan nama hyung Luhan senang bertemu denganmu Minkyu-ah" Baekhyun dan Sehun melepas kontak mata mereka begitu Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Minkyu, namun Minkyu tidak membalas sapaan Luhan. Namja kecil itu justru menatap Baekhyun. Melihat itu, Baekhyun kemudian berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Minkyu.

"Ada apa anak manis? kenapa terus-terusan menatap hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut seperti biasanya.

"Hyung cantik, mirip seperti umma" ujar Minkyu. Baekhyun kembali terdiam, sepertinya tak hanya Sehun yang merasa kemiripan antara Baekhyun dan Baekhye namun Minkyu juga melihatnya.

"Be-benarkah? tapi hyung namja adik manis" sanggah Baekhyun setenang mungkin.

"Oh iya, mianhae hyung" Baekhyun bernafas lega, dalam hati ia bersyukur anaknya menerima apa yang ia katakan.

"Kai-ah kemana Chanyeol?"

"entahlah hyung, mungkin di toilet" balas Kai acuh. Tak lama sosok tinggi Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka semua.

"Eihh anak siapa ini?" tanyanya menatap Minkyu

"Ini Minkyu, anak kecil yang selalu aku ceritakan itu" jawab Sehun.

"Ah anak yeoja genit itu" balas Chanyeol remeh, ia memang meyebut yeoja yang disukai Sehun genit. Menurutnya yeoja itu tak tau malu karena telah berani menggoda sahabatnya padahal ia telah memiliki seorang anak. Tak taukah ia bahwa sosok yang ia sebut genit itu tengah menatapnya sedih.

"Hyung, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat"

"Sudahlah, apa kalian semua lapar? sebaiknya kita pesan makanan saja" ucap Luhan mencairkan suasana.

"Tak perlu hyung, biar aku saja yang memasak tak baik makan makanan instan terlalu sering" ujar Kyungsoo yang jiwa keibuannya mulai keluar.

"Kalau boleh, aku akan membantumu Kyungsoo-ssi" usul Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang

"Tentu hyung, ah cukup panggil aku Kyungsoo saja"

Kedua namja bertubuh mungil itu kemudian memasuki dapur yang memang disediakan di toko milik Luhan. Sementara yang lainnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol serta bermain PSP diruangan Luhan.

"Kudengar dari Luhan hyung, kau sangat pandai memasak Kyungsoo-ah" ucap Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari kulkas hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga mendengar hal yang sama dari Luhan hyung, tentang dirimu hyung" balas Kyungsoo. Giliran Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya bisa memasak beberapa macam makanan" ujar Baekhyun merendah.

"Aih tak usah malu, lagipula masakanmu enak hyung. Luhan hyung sering membaginya pada kami" puji Kyungsoo. Setelahnya kedua namja keibuan itu mulai sibuk mengolah bahan makanan yang ada.

Sementara itu diruangan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kai sedang beatle game sedangkan Sehun menemani Minkyu menyusun puzzle. Luhan? Jangan Tanya, karena ia tidak ada diruangannya, ia sedari tadi sibuk memotret Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memasak.

"Kau memang namja sempurna, cantik dan pintar memasak" gumam Luhan tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat dan mendengar ucapannya.

"Ah benarkah? gomawo hyung aku memang sempurna makanya Kai jatuh cinta padaku apa kau juga mulai menyukaiku?" goda Kyungsoo, Luhan terlonjak kaget melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disini? bukankah kau sedang memasak?" Tanya Luhan gugup. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eoh? sepertinya kau terlalu fokus pada Baekhyun hyung sampai kau lupa kalau tadi kita berpapasan saat aku ke toilet" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum jahilnya.

"A-ah Kyungsoo-ya jangan katakan padanya ne" pinta Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya

"Haha tenang saja hyung, lagipula kau ini lambat sekali kenapa tak menyatakan sejujurnya saja eoh?"

"Aku belum siap Kyungsoo-ya, sudahlah segera bantu dia" Luhan pun meninggalkan tempatnya begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Baekhyun hyung kau membuat jjangmyeon? Wah kau begitu tau selera Luhan hyung" goda Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tersenyum singkat sebenarnya jjangmyeon itu ia buat untuk Minkyu.

"Hyung menurutmu Luhan hyung itu bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jika kau seorang yeoja, apakah menurutmu Luhan hyung masuk tipe idealmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menata mangkuk. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Luhan hyung namja yang tampan, ia baik, perhatian, juga sangat lembut, aku rasa dia tipe ideal semua yeoja termasuk bebarapa namja juga kurasa" jawab Baekhyun.

"Hyung benar, tapi menurutku dan Kai ia jauh lebih baik saat berhubungan dengan dirimu. Maksudku ia begitu senang bercerita tentangmu kepada kami. Apakah kau tau kenapa?" Kyungsoo mencoba memancing Baekhyun berharap namja itu sadar jika Luhan benar-benar menyukai dirinya.

Baekhyun tentu tau jawabannya, Luhan menyukai dirinya dan ia tak bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Perlakuan lembut Luhan, ciuman Luhan, juga perhatian Luhan terhadapnya. Baekhyun menikmati semuanya, ia takkan berbohong jika ia mungkin juga menyukai Luhan. Masih mungkin karena jauh dalam lubuk hatinya perasaannya terhadap Luhan juga ia rasakan pada orang lain.

"A-ah itu karena ia memang seperti itu, Kyungsoo-ya apa kau sudah selesai? kurasa mereka sudah kelaparan" ujar Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun Kyungsoo tidak semudah itu percaya karena ia bisa melihat jika sebenarnya Baekhyun memiliki rasa yang sama terhadap Luhan.

Kyungsoo membawa hasil makannya bersama Baekhyun kedalam ruangan Luhan, sedangkan Baekhyun ia masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan dua gelas susu strawberry.

"Wah kelihatannya enak sekali" ujar Kai yang sejak tadi memang sudah kelaparan.

"Kemana Baekhyun?" berbeda dengan Kai, Luhan jutsru menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Masih di dapur"

Tak lama Baekhyun datang membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua gelas susu strawberry dan semangkuk jjangmyeon diatasnya.

"Nah ini untuk Minkyu yang imut" ujar Baekhyun, ia meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa dan memberi segelas susu strawberry juga semangkuk jjangmyeon untuk Minkyu sedangkan, segelas susu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mata bulat Minkyu berbinar lucu "Hyung kok tau Minkyu suka susu strawberry?" Tanya Minkyu

"Karena kita berdua sama-sama imut, jadi hyung pikir selera kita juga akan sama" jawab Baekhyun asal, meski begitu Minkyu tetap mengangguk tanda mengerti.

'Kyeopta' batin ketiga namja yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun, well kalian pasti tau siapa mereka bertiga.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kai pamit pulang bersama Kyungsoo dengan alasan akan makan malam bersama keluarga besar Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih kekeuh untuk tinggal demi menatap Baekhyun, lain lagi dengan Sehun yang harus tinggal karena Minkyu yang begitu senang bermain bersama Baekhyun. Saat melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menyayangi Minkyu ia jadi semakin merasa bahwa sosok Baekhyun sama dengan Baekhye, selain itu ia juga baru menyadari satu hal bahwa Baekhyun dan Baekhye memiliki marga yang sama.

"Minkyu-ah, sudah hampir jam 5 ummamu pasti sudah menunggu dirumah Xiumin hyung" ujar Sehun, Minkyu yang tengah asyik menggambar bersama Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sehun juga Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatap kami begitu?" Tanya Sehun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Baekhyun hyung" jawab Minkyu sedih.

"Minkyu sayang, kau harus pulang sekarang nanti ummamu khawatir apa kau ingin ummamu sedih karena memikirkanmu? Minkyu anak yang baik kan? anak baik tak boleh membuat ummanya sedih lho" Baekhyun dengan segala kelembutannya membujuk Minkyu, ia menangkup kedua pipi Minkyu sambil menatap tepat pada mata bulat namja kecil itu kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ne hyung, tapi kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya?"

"Arraseo"

"Kalau begitu, Minkyu boleh tidak minta satu bunga mawarnya? Minkyu ingin memberikannya pada umma" pinta Minkyu dan Baekhyun mengangguk setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan.

"Baiklah, Luhan hyung, Chanyeol hyung kami pulang dulu ne" pamit Sehun

Sekarang tinggallah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, juga Luhan. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa canggung berada diantara kedua namja itu, berdua dengan Luhan saja ia sudah gugup setengah mati apalagi dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang selalu menatapnya, ia bisa gila kalau begini. Ck,

"Chanyeol-ah kau tak pulang? ini sudah sangat sore, sebentar lagi juga kami akan tutup" ucap Luhan terdengar menyindir.

"Aku masih ingin disini hyung, kenapa kau seperti mengusirku? kau tak suka aku disini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan menggeram kesal namun ia menahannya, ia tak ingin Baekhyun melihat ia marah. Ia harus jaga image kan?

"Terserah kau saja, hm Baekkie-ya hari ini aku antar pulang ne" tawar Luhan dan ini pertama kalinya ia menawari Baekhyun pulang bersama, tentu saja ia punya alasan tersendiri soal itu.

"Bukankah hyung harus langsung pulang? lagipula aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri jadi lebih baik hyung tak usah mengantarku" tolak Baekhyun, dan ia juga punya alasan sendiri untuk meolak ajakan Luhan.

Sebenarnya alasan Luhan ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang adalah karena ia yakin Chanyeol juga akan menawari Baekhyun hal yang sama dan Luhan takkan pernah mau memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Dan untuk Baekhyun, alasan ia menolak ajakan Luhan karena ia tak mau Luhan tau dimana ia tinggal.

"Tak apa, aku akan mengantarmu dulu" Luhan tetap bersikeras ingin mengantar Baekhyun.

"sudahlah hyung jangan memaksanya, apa kau ingin aku temani menunggu taksi Baekhyun-ah?" tawar Chanyeol dan dibalas gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, sudah ya aku pulang duluan annyeong" Baekhyun akhirnya tetap pulang sendirian, ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah toilet umum yang tak jauh dari toko Luhan untuk merubah penampilannya.

Setelah selesai ia kemudian menyetop taksi menuju rumah Xiumin, tanpa ia sadari sejak ia masuk toilet tadi seseorang mengintainya bahkan mengikutinya menuju rumah Xiumin.

"Umma belum pulang?" Minkyu berujar sedih setelah mengetahui ummanya belum pulang juga padahal biasanya ummanya sudah ada dirumah Xiumin jam segini.

"Sudah tak usah sedih, sebentar lagi umma pasti datang" bujuk Sehun

"Minkyu-ah, umma pulang" Baekhyun tampak tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah Xiumin dan langsung menyapa putranya yang tampak murung.

"Umma" melihat kehadiran sang umma Minkyu segera berlari ummanya itu.

"Mianhae umma pulang terlambat, apakah harimu menyenangkan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Minkyu mengangguk semangat.

"Ne hari ini aku berjalan-jalan ditaman, makan ice cream, lalu bertemu dengan teman-teman Sehun appa" jawab Minkyu. Baekhyun juga Sehun kaget mendengar ucapan terakhir Minkyu.

"A-appa?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Ne, Minkyu akan memanggil Sehun hyung appa karena ia memiliki ciri-ciri seperti appa, tampan, tinggi, dan berkulit putih jadi Minkyu akan memanggilnya appa" ucap Minkyu polos.

"A-ah Minkyu, appamu lebih tampan dari hyung" sanggah Sehun, sebenarnya dalam hati ia bertanya apakah itu berarti Minkyu menerima dirinya untuk menggantikan appa kandungnya?

"Tapi appa tidak pernah menemui Minkyu, jadi Sehun hyung mau kan menjadi appa untuk Minkyu sampai appa datang? Mau ya? Umma boleh kan?" rengek Minkyu. Ternyata Sehun salah, Minkyu hanya ingin ia menjadi appanya untuk sementara waktu sampai appa kandungnya datang menemuinya. Namun, karena tak tega melihat rengekan Minkyu Sehun kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"baiklah" ucapan singkat Baekhyun menjadi tanda persetujuan yang membuat Minkyu bersorak senang.

Sehun begitu canggung sekarang, sejak tadi ia hanya bisa diam. Kelihatannya ia memang sedang fokus menyetir tapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengajak Baekhyun berbicara.

"Nuna, apakah tak apa-apa jika Minkyu memanggilku appa?" Tanya Sehun

"Asal dia bahagia, maka tak apa-apa lagipula appanya juga sudah tak ada" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tak keberatan?" lanjut Baekhyun

"Karena aku menyayanginya, aku tak ingin ia sedih"

'Dan karena aku memang berharap menjadi ayahnya' sambung Sehun dalam hati.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah, kau begitu baik dan begitu menyayangi Minkyu. Suatu saat ketika kau memiliki seorang anak, ia pasti senang punya appa sepertimu" puji Baekhyun.

"Umm nuna apa kau tak punya niat untuk menikah lagi?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, pandangannya tertuju pada jalanan yang padat kendaraan.

"Jika suatu saat Minkyu menginginkannya dan aku merasa namja itu adalah orang yang tepat maka tak ada salahnya walau sejujurnya aku takut untuk berhubungan dengan seorang namja tapi demi Minkyu maka akan aku lakukan" jawab Baekhyun. Sehun perlahan menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Baekhyun reflex menoleh dan menatap genggaman tangannya dengan Sehun.

"Apakah jika Minkyu menginginkan aku menjadi appanya kau akan setuju?" Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Baekhyun, namun ia tak berniat membuka pintu sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun ia tetap setia terduduk sambil terdiam.

"Aku tau mungkin terlalu cepat aku mengatakannya, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi nuna, aku menyayangi Minkyu dan aku mencintaimu" ungkap Sehun. Setetes airmata jatuh mengaliri pipi putih Baekhyun.

"A-aku tak tau Sehun-ah, aku bingung" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku takkan memaksamu tapi tolong jangan memintaku untuk melupakan perasaanku karena kau masih belum memiliki jawaban yang pasti untukku" pinta Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

Sehun melepaskan beltnya kemudian memajukan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, ia berniat menghapus air mata dipipi Baekhyun namun saat melihat betapa cantiknya wajah Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini ia berubah pikiran.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman ia daratkan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, bukannya menolak Baekhyun jutsru menutup matanya. Ia tak tau mengapa ia melakukannya, yang ia tau hanyalah ia juga menginginkan hal ini meski hatinya masih bingung. Sehun melumat lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atas Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang sarat akan cinta bukan nafsu dan paksaan.

"Saranghae Baekhye nuna" lirih Sehun setelah memutuskan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun, dan yang ia dapat kembali hanya sebuah senyuman dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Sehun setelah menggendong tubuh mungil Minkyu yang tertidur di bangku belakang. Ia tersenyum melihat setangkai bunga mawar yang digenggam Minkyu, sepertinya putranya tak sempat memberikannya karena terlalu lelah.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sehunnie"

"Ne nuna, aku pulang dulu" Sehun pulang dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia, meski belum mendapat jawaban pasti setidaknya Baekhye nuna-nya memberinya harapan.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi mengikuti Baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong Minkyu memasuki rumahnya.

"Ternyata kau tinggal disini eoh?" gumamnya dengan seringaian yang makin lebar.

"I Got u Byun Baekhyun"

**TBC**

**RnR Juseyo**

**Saranghae ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Behind Secret Chapter 4**

**Author : Miyuri_K **

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun **

**Oh Sehun **

**Xi Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other's**

**Pair : HunBaek, LuBaek, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 3 of?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua mereka, dan tentu saja SMent. Saya hanya memiliki fanfic ini sebagai karya saya dengan meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dan menyebabkan efek samping bosan karena ceritanya garing**

_**Preview Story**_

"_**Saranghae Baekhye nuna" lirih Sehun setelah memutuskan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun, dan yang ia dapat kembali hanya sebuah senyuman dari Baekhyun.**_

_**Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Sehun setelah menggendong tubuh mungil Minkyu yang tertidur di bangku belakang. Ia tersenyum melihat setangkai bunga mawar yang digenggam Minkyu, sepertinya putranya tak sempat memberikannya karena terlalu lelah.**_

"_**Hati-hati dijalan Sehunnie" **_

"_**Ne nuna, aku pulang dulu" Sehun pulang dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia, meski belum mendapat jawaban pasti setidaknya Baekhye nuna-nya memberinya harapan.**_

_**Seseorang yang sejak tadi mengikuti Baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong Minkyu memasuki rumahnya. **_

"_**Ternyata kau tinggal disini eoh?" gumamnya dengan seringaian yang makin lebar.**_

"_**I Got u Byun Baekhyun" **_

Story Begin

Baekhyun menatap pantulah wajah cantiknya melalui cermin dikamarnya, dihapusnya eyeliner dan lipgloss yang menghiasi wajahnya, tak lupa ia juga membuka wignya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, ia tak tau kenapa ia bisa begitu nyaman saat bersama Sehun dan dengan mudahnya membiarkan namja itu menciumnya. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang, tapi ia juga memikirkan Luhan. Baekhyun juga selalu nyaman saat bersama Luhan, ia juga merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang sama seperti Sehun dari Luhan. Kedua namja itu memberikan rasa yang sama terhadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukannya tidak bersyukur karena dicintai dua namja yang baik sekaligus, namun disisi lain ia merasa terbebani dengan hal itu. Apalagi dengan kebohongan yang ia buat. Membohongi Luhan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang umma, juga membohongi Sehun dengan identitasnya sebagai namja. Mungkin mudah saja bagi Baekhyun untuk memberitahu kedua namja itu yang sebenarnya namun tidak lagi saat ia tau kedua namja itu terlanjur jatuh hati padanya. Apalagi Sehun yang bahkan sudah menyatakan keinginannya memiliki Baekhyun ditambah lagi rasa sayangnya terhadap Minkyu yang telah berhasil membuat anaknya itu menyukai sosok Sehun. Jauh dilubuk hati Baekhyun, ia mencintai salah satu dari kedua namja itu.

"Tuhan aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka berdua" doa Baekhyun dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

Kilauan emas sang raja pagi menyelinap melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamar namja mungil yang masih terlelap mengarungi alam mimpinya, tubuh mungilnya yang terbungkus selimut bermotif strawberry menggeliat kecil saat cahaya matahari menganggu tidurnya.

Drrrttt

Mata sipitnya membuka pelan saat indera pendengarannya menangkap getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya. Tangan mungilnya terulur meraih ponselnya dan membaca deretan kalimat yang baru saja masuk.

_From : Luhan Hyung_

_Selamat pagi Baekkie, apakah kau sibuk pagi ini? Jika tidak, bisakah kau menemaniku berbelanja kebutuhan apartemenku hari ini? Aku harap kau mau ^^_

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum membalas pesan dari Luhan.

_To ; Luhan Hyung_

_Jika itu yang hyung inginkan, aku sebagai karyawanmu tak bisa menolak kan? hehe :D_

Setelah membalas pesan Luhan, Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya sebelum membangunkan Minkyu untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Umma" rengekan parau terdengar dari luar kamar Baekhyun, yang ia yakini adalah suara Minkyu yang baru saja bangun tidur. Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai melepas piyamanya kembali memasangnya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai wignya, kemudian membuka pintu untuk Minkyu.

"Aigoo anak umma ternyata sudah bangun" Baekhyun mengelus lembut pipi anaknya yang semakin tembam. Minkyu mengangguk pelan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun.

"Umma belum mandi?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "Kalau begitu Minkyu ingin mandi bersama umma ne, kita kan belum pernah mandi bersama" rengek Minkyu lagi. Mata sipit Baekhyub membulat, ia tidak mungkin mandi bersama Minkyu, bisa-bisa Minkyu curiga melihat tubuhnya.

"M-mwo? Minkyu sayang dengarkan umma, Minkyu kan sudah biasa mandi sendiri kenapa sekarang ingin mandi bersama umma? Kalau begitu berarti Minkyu tidak akan tumbuh dengan cepat?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuat Minkyu membatalkan keinginannya. Namun diluar dugaan, namja kecil itu malah terisak pelan.

"Hiks, tapi Minkyu maunya mandi sama umma kenapa umma tidak mau? umma tidak sayang padaku? hiks. Kalau appa disini, Minkyu pasti maunya mandi sama appa tapi Minkyu hanya punya umma. Tapi kenapa umma juga tidak mau?" isakan Minkyu terus berlanjut, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menangkup pipi Minkyu agar namja itu menatapnya, Baekhyun tak menyangka jika anaknya itu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Bukan begitu sayang, hanya saja…"

Tok

Tok

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar, ia sedikit bingung siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini ke rumahnya.

"Minkyu sayang, sepertinya ada tamu kajja kita buka pintunya dulu" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Minkyu dan segera berdiri untuk membuka pintu, sementara Minkyu masih tetap pada posisinya dan masih terisak. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu, sepertinya ia begitu kecewa pada ummanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Minkyu sesedih ini.

"Jika Minkyu tak ingin ikut tak apa, umma akan keluar sendiri. Tunggu disini saja ne" Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Selamat pagi nuna" seorang namja tampan berpakaian casual berdiri didepan pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan sebucket bunga mawar merah ditangannya. Senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya membuatnya semakin tampan, mau tidak mau Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi Sehun-ah, terima kasih bunganya" balas Baekhyun, tangannya meraih bucket bunga mawar dari Sehun.

"Minkyu dimana nuna? apa dia belum bangun?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Masuklah Sehun-ah, Minkyu ada dikamarku" balas Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ah iya nuna kau begitu cantik bahkan saat pagi hari seperti ini, kau juga tampak imut dengan piyamamu"

Blushh

Pipi putih Baekhyun merona sempurna, astaga sepagi ini ia sudah digombal oleh seorang namja yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

"A-ah gomawo, aku akan memanggil Minkyu dulu" Baekhyun buru-buru masuk kekamarnya, ia bahkan tak sadar jika Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah malu-malunya.

"Minkyu sayang, Sehun appa datang" ujar Baekhyun begitu ia masuk kamarnya. Tanpa kata Minkyu segera berlari keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun sedih apa sekecewa itu Minkyu terhadapnya.

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaa" Minkyu memekik keras dan menghambur kepelukan Sehun yang sedang duduk santai diruang tamu.

"Aigoo ternyata uri Minkyu sudah bangun eoh, apa kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Sehun gemas, Minkyu menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Minkyu maunya mandi sama umma, tapi umma tidak mau. Hik aku benci umma" Minkyu menangis pelan dalam pelukan Sehun, sementara Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Minkyu matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Minkyu-ah, kau tak boleh mengatakan jika kau membenci ummamu. Hum bagaimana kalau appa yang menemanimu mandi? Kau mau kan?" bujuk Sehun, dan Minkyu mengangguk semangat. "Ne Sehun appa"

.

..

…

Baekhyun tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya, Minkyu, juga Sehun. Sementara Minkyu masih berada dikamarnya ditemani Sehun yang membantunya memakai seragam dan menyiapkan tasnya.

Grepp

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Umma, maafkan Minkyu" ujar sang pemeluk yang tak lain Minkyu, tangan mungilnya memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mungilnya membuat pelukan Minkyu terlepas, disejajarkannya tubuhnya dengan tubuh Minkyu.

"Aniya, anak umma tidak bersalah. Umma yang salah karena sudah membuat Minkyu sedih, maafkan umma ne" balas Baekhyun, Minkyu mengangguk ia kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun seakan mengerti namja tampan itu segera menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar kepada Minkyu.

"Umma, Minkyu tidak membenci umma, Sehun appa bilang jika aku membenci umma maka aku bukan anak yang baik, karena umma yang telah melahirkanku, umma Minkyu sangat menyayangi umma, Minkyu tidak mau umma meninggalkan Minkyu seperti appa, umma terima kasih sudah menjadi ummaku" Baekhyun begitu tersentuh saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Minkyu, ia tidak menampik jika Minkyu mampu mengatakan itu semua mengingat appanya yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Apalagi ketika namja kecil itu memberinya setangkai bunga mawar dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Minkyu dan menciumi wajah anaknya itu.

"Umma tau, Minkyu anak yang baik dan Minkyu tidak akan membenci umma. Umma juga sangat menyayangi Minkyu jadi umma tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Minkyu, umma juga senang karena Minkyu menjadi anak umma"

Melihat betapa besarnya kasih sayang Baekhyun terhadap Minkyu, membuat Sehun benar-benar merasa tak salah jatuh cinta terhadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja yang pernah disukainya.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita makan setelah itu berangkat sekolah"

Setelah selesai sarapan, Minkyu bergegas mengambil tasnya di kamar sementara Baekhyun membereskan meja makan ditemani Sehun.

"Sehun-ah gomawo ne, berkat kau Minkyu tidak marah lagi padaku. Aku sangat bersyukur sekali" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Ah bukan apa-apa nuna, lagipula memangnya apa yang salah jika Minkyu ingin mandi bersamamu?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Baekhyum bungkam sesaat, ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan jika ia takut identitasnya sebagai namja terbongkar didepan Minkyu, itu sama saja secara tak langsung ia membocorkan rahasianya pada Sehun.

"Uung itu, kau tau kan namja dan yeoja memiliki anatomi tubuh tertentu yang berbeda. Aku hanya takut saat aku mandi bersama Minkyu ia akan menanyakan hal itu. Minkyu masih sangat kecil untuk kuajari tentang hal-hal itu, jadi aku pikir ada baiknya ia tak mandi bersamaku selain itu ia juga bisa jadi lebih mandiri" jawab Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dalam hati, ia ingin sekali tertawa karena jawabannya sendiri selain itu ia juga sebenarnya malu apalagi saat melihat wajah Sehun yang perlahan memerah.

"Sehun-ah kau tak berpikir yang macam-macam kan?" tegur Baekhyun

"Ah eeh itu, tidak kok nuna" jawab Sehun kikuk

Other Side

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit pucat duduk dengan gelisah dibalik meja kerjanya, sejak tadi ia menunggu paket dari seseorang.

"Tuan, ini paket dari Korea yang dikirim oleh Jung Daehyun" namja itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya begitu melihat sebuah map yang dibawa oleh bodyguardnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka map tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah senyuman terpatri dibibirnya begitu melihat isi map tersebut yang tak lain lembaran foto. Ia kembali duduk dikursinya, matanya menatap senang foto-foto ditangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau masih tampak cantik seperti dulu, lihatlah kau bahkan menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja kenapa Baekhyun-ah? apa kau tak suka penampilanmu sebagai namja?ataukah kau ingin menghindariku agar aku tak mengenalimu saat kita bertemu nanti? ah apakah ini Minkyu anakku? dia begitu tampan sepertiku" namja itu bergumam, yah lembaran foto ditangannya memanglah siluet wajah Baekhyun juga Minkyu.

Drrttt

"Oh Daehyun-ah aku sudah terima paketnya"

"_Baguslah hyung, kau pasti sudah melihat ia memakai baju yeoja eoh?"_

"Ne, kenapa ia memakai pakaian yeoja?"

"_Baekhyun hanya memakai pakaian yeoja didepan anaknya juga didepan Sehun, kau tau hyung sepertinya pesonanya belum luntur. Sehun menyukainya, begitu juga dengan Luhan, dan sekarang Chanyeol juga mulai menyukainya, tapi dari apa yang aku lihat hanya Sehun yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Minkyu anakmu"_

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne, apakah perlu aku menjauhkan mereka bertiga dari Baekhyun?" _

"Tak perlu Daehyun-ah, kau kan tau mereka semua dekat denganku. Kau hanya perlu mengawasi Baekhyun juga anakku dan melaporkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Setelah urusanku di China selesai maka aku sendiri yang akan menemui Baekhyun"

Namja itu tersenyum pelan setelah memutuskan sambungan telefonnya dengan namja bernama Jung Daehyun. Ia mengelus pelan foto Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong Minkyu, diciumnya sekilas foto tersebut.

"Tunggu aku sayang"

Luhan benar-benar bahagia sekarang, ia tak pernah merasa belanja akan semenyenangkan ini sebelumnya. Kalau bukan karena kehadiran Baekhyun, ia tentu sangat malas untuk berbelanja hari ini.

"Hyung, apa masih ada yang ingin kau beli?" Luhan menghentikan senyumannya ketika Baekhyun bertanya padanya. Namja mungil itu tampak sibuk menatap belanjaan mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita bawa kekasir"

Setelah memastikan belanjaan mereka lengkap, Luhan dan Baekhyun segera memasukkan belanjaan mereka kedalam mobil.

"Baekkie-ah karena kita sudah terlanjur diluar bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hari ini?" ajak Luhan. Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, mungkin tak ada salahnya lagipula Minkyu juga masih disekolah diantar Sehun pagi tadi.

"Baiklah hyung, memangnya kita mau kemana?" Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

Lotte world menjadi tempat pilihan Luhan, ia rasa ini tempat yang cocok apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang senang. Namja bermata rusa itu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun mesra membawanya memasuki Lotte world bersama-sama.

"Wah, aku sudah lama tidak kesini hyung" seru Baekhyun takjub, mata sipitnya yang dihiasi eyeliner tak berkedip menatap berbagai macam wahana menyenangkan didepannya.

"Berarti aku tak salah membawamu kesini, kau mau naik yang mana Baekkie-ah?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun tampak bingung, semua wahana disini terlihat menyenangkan jadi ia tak bisa menentukan mana yang harus ia naiki pertama.

"Aku bingung hyung, semuanya tampak menyenangkan" jawab Baekhyun polos. Luhan mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun karena merasa gemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala terlebih dahulu" ajak Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan didalam bianglala, saat bianglala mulai berjalan naik mata Baekhyun terus-terusan menatap pemandangan kota yang begitu indah sedangkan Luhan ia lebih fokus melihat betapa cantiknya Baekhyun dengan mata sipitnya yang berbinar senang, benar-benar imut. Luhan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Baekhyun, sedangkan sinamja mungil tak menolak karena terlalu sibuk menatap pemandangan yang ada.

'Baekhyun-ah, kuharap aku bisa terus menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini' batin Luhan

Drtt

Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun saat sebuah telefon dari Kyungsoo masuk ke ponselnya. Ia kemudian menempelkan benda berbentuk pipih itu pada telinganya.

"Ohh ada apa Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Hyung kau dimana? kau tak ke kampus?"

"Tidak, hari ini kan jadwalku kosong. Aku sedang di lotte world bersama Baekhyun"

"Mwo? Kau bersama baby Baekhyun? Yak kau curang hyung, aku juga akan kesana" Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal, ia tak menyangka jika ternyata Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung mianhae, aku tak tau jika Chanyeol ada disini"

Luhan tak menjawab, ia memutuskan sambungan telefonnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak nekat membolos kuliah dan mengganggu jalan-jalannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Hyung? kau tampak kesal? Lihat bianglalanya sudah berhenti" Tanya Baekhyun, saking kesalnya Luhan sampai tak sadar jika bianglala yang ia naiki telah berhenti.

"Aniya aku baik-baik saja, kajja kita ke wahana yang lain"

Baekhyun hanya pasarah saja saat Luhan menggandengnya menuju tempat lain, sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan wajah Luhan yang tadinya tampak senang sekarang berubah datar, setaunya tadi Luhan mendapat telefon dari Kyungsoo.

"Baby Baekhyun" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan begitu keras.

"Oh? Chanyeol?" gumamnya tak percaya, diliriknya Luhan dan ia terkejut saat melihat raut wajah Luhan semakin datar. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti kenapa Luhan jadi kesal begini.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Luhan dingin, Chanyeol tak menghiraukan Luhan baginya melihat Baekhyun lebih penting daripada menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ah kenapa kau disini? Kau tak kuliah?" Baekhyun mengambil alih bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Membolos sehari tak apa kan? Lagipula aku kan juga butuh jalan-jalan. Kau mau naik wahana apa baby?" jawab Chanyeol, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauh dari Luhan.

"Ah sh*t, kau benar-benar keterlaluan Park Chanyeol" Luhan menggeram marah melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Rasa kesal Luhan tidak sampai disitu saja, sejak Chanyeol datang namja tinggi itu memonopoli Baekhyun agar selalu berada di dekatnya, Chanyeol bahkan selalu curi-curi kesempatan mencium pipi Baekhyun juga memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat tidak enak hati pada Luhan, ia tau namja China itu benar-benar cemburu sekarang mengingat Luhan menyukai dirinya, hanya saja ia juga takut menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol jika ia menolak perlakuan lembut namja itu meski ia tau tak ada salahnya menolak karena mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

"Baekkie, aku ke toilet sebentar ne" ucap Luhan dingin. Hari sudah semakin siang, dan mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kedai ice cream. Baekhyun yang menyadari nada dingin dari Luhan segera beranjak dari duduknya berniat mengikuti Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku juga mau ke toilet dulu" pamit Baekhyun. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan menatap wajahnya didepan cermin toilet, ia benar-benar kesal hari ini karena Chanyeol. Ia kesal karena sahabatnya itu terlihat seperti penghianat didepannya, ia sadar jika Chanyeol seorang playboy tapi tidak dengan merebut orang yang disukai sahabatnya juga kan?

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menatap siluet Baekhyun dari cermin didepannya, Baekhyun terlihat khawatir padanya. Namun, Luhan memilih tidak menjawab ia tak tau mengapa kekesalannya juga merujuk pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung, aku tau kau kesal karena Chanyeol tapi tolong jangan sampai kau membencinya" ucap Baekhyun lembut. Luhan berbalik menatap Baekhyun, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun. Mata rusanya berubah sendu.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan semuanya padamu? Apa kau belum mengerti perasaanku? katakan Baekkie, kenapa?" Luhan mengguncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun meringis merasakan sakit yang mulai merambati pundaknya.

Grepp

Luhan terjatuh dalam pelukan Baekhyun, ia merasa tubuhnya melemas begitu saja melihat raut kesakitan Baekhyun karena cengkramannya.

"Mianhae Baekkie-ah, aku terlalu cemburu" gumamnya lirih. Baekhyun mengusap lembut surai coklat Luhan "Maafkan aku hyung, aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi aku tak enak hati pada Chanyeol" batin Baekhyun.

Byun Minkyu anak kesayangan Baekhyun terlihat duduk sendirian di halaman sekolahnya, ia sendirian bukan karena ia kembali di bully namun karena ia tengah asyik menggambar sesuatu pada buku gambarnya padahal jam sekolahnya sudah berakhir. Namun karena Sehun belum datang untuk menjemputnya jadi ia memutuskan menunggu Sehun di halaman sekolahnya. Senyuman terpatri pada bibir mungilnya, ia terlihat senang pada hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Minkyu-ah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" panggilan dari sang songsaengnim menghentikan kegiatan menggambar Minkyu. Namja imut itu meletakkan buku gambarnya dan berbalik menatap orang yang katanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Minkyu-ah" sapa orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja muda.

"Annyeong, hyung siapa?" Tanya Minkyu menatap namja yang lumayan tampan itu. Namja muda itu tersenyum sekilas, ia kemudian duduk disamping Minkyu, tangannya meraih buku gambar Minkyu dan melihat hasil gambaran namja imut itu.

"Apa kau menggambar keluargamu eoh?" Tanya namja itu. Minkyu mengangguk imut. Namja itu kembali menatap gambar Minkyu, keningnya mengernyit saat melihat kejanggalan dari gambar Minkyu.

"Kau punya hyung Minkyu-ah?" Minkyu menggeleng

"Lalu namja yang satu ini siapa?" Tanya namja itu

"Sehun appa, karena appa belum datang jadi Sehun appa menjadi appa Minkyu sekarang" jawab Minkyu. Namja itu sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Minkyu.

"Ah begitukah, lalu kenapa Minkyu belum pulang eoh?"

"Aku menunggu Sehun appa menjemputku" jawab Minkyu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum, sebuah ide terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Minkyu-ah, kau mau tidak ikut hyung jalan-jalan?" ajak namja itu namun Minkyu malah menggelang

"Umma bilang aku tidak boleh ikut dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal" ucap Minkyu.

"Ummamu mengenalku, kenalkan nama hyung Daehyun aku kenal baik dengan appamu aku juga tau dimana appamu sekarang" ujar namja yang ternyata Daehyun itu. Minkyu menatap Daehyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah hyung? lalu appa dimana? aku ingin melihatnya" seru Minkyu. Daehyun tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum akhirnya membawa Minkyu bersamanya.

.

..

…

Harum masakan menyebar didapur apartemen milik Luhan, setelah tadi rasa kesalnya perlahan menghilang ia segera mengajak Baekhyun menuju ke apartemennya meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa pamit. Awalnya Baekhyun tak setuju, namun karena takut Luhan semakin kesal ia akhirnya hanya menurut. Dan mengingat sudah waktunya makan siang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuat makan siang untuk dirinya juga Luhan sementara Luhan sedang beristirahat dikamarnya. Namun ditengah kesibukannya itu sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Grep

Pikiran Baekhyun buyar ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, orang itu Luhan memposisikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit geli karena gelitikan rambut coklat Luhan.

"Hyung" gumam Baekhyun

"Hm, wae?"

"Aku sedang memasak tolong lepaskan aku" ucap Baekhyun. Namun Luhan justru mengeratkan pelukannya, diciumnya leher putih Baekhyun dengan lembut. Mau tak mau Baekhyun mematikan kompornya.

"Baekkie-ah, kau tau aku benar-benar menyukaimu" bisik Luhan, dibaliknya tubuh Baekhyun hingga mereka sekarang berhadapan. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, ia sedikit takut saat melihat tatapan sayu Luhan. Bukan hanya itu ia juga takut karena sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh, namja tampan itu membelai pipinya lembut dan terus menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Kau tau aku benar-benar tidak suka saat kau dengan mudahnya menerim semua perlakuan Chanyeol padamu hari ini, aku benar-benar tidak suka saat namja lain memelukmu bahkan menciummu, apakah kau tau jika hatiku terluka? Apakah kau akan terus membiarkanku merasa seperti ini hm?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada rendah. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?" tanyanya gugup.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh dan menciummu Baekhyun bukan namja lain apalagi Chanyeol, dan kau mulai hari ini adalah milikku" jawab Luhan tegas. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, ia memang tau Luhan menyukainya tapi tetap saja ia tak menyangka Luhan akan mengklaim dirinya bahkan tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"H-hyung mianhae tapi aku tidak bisa"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam, apakah ia baru saja ditolak? Luhan mencengkram pundak Baekhyun dengan kencang, matanya sedikit memerah pertanda ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ah? Kau menolakku?" teriaknya marah. Baekhyun menunduk takut, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pundaknya tapi nihil kekuatan Luhan jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun-ah? aku menyukaimu, dan kau juga seharusnya menyukaiku" bentak Luhan lagi. Air mata Baekhyun perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia tidak pernah menyangka Luhan yang lembut berubah kasar seperti ini karena dirinya.

"A-aku menyukai orang lain hyung" jawab Baekhyun

Brakk

Luhan menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga membentur dinginnya lantai. Baekhyun kembali meringis sakit pada tubuhnya, Luhan berjongkok didepan Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"Katakan padaku siapa namja itu?" Tanya Luhan, Baekhyun terdiam ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan.

"Apa namja itu Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Tidak, ia tidak pernah menyukai Chanyeol.

"Lalu siapa? Sehun?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget, kenapa Luhan bisa berpikir bahwa orang itu Sehun.

"Bu-bukan, kau tak mengenalnya" bantah Baekhyun cepat. Luhan menatap Baekhyun remeh "Kau membohongiku?" tanyanya, Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Katakan Baekhyun-ah, siapa orangnya?"

"D-dia.."

Luhan langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun, ia tak mau mendengar siapa namja yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Hatinya terlalu sakit sekarang. Luhan melumat kasar bibir mungil Baekhyun dan beberapa kali memberikan gigitan yang lumayan kasar membuat Baekhyun berkali-kali meringis apalagi saat bibir mungilnya terluka dan menyebabkan darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya bercampur dengan salivanya juga Luhan. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaganya mendorong tubuh Luhan, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"_Hiks lepaskan aku hyung"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, kau harus jadi milikku"_

Sekelabat bayangan tentang kejadian kelam dimasa lalunya menambah ketakutan Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama. Baekhyun kembali mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari apartemen Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah kembali kau" teriak Luhan keras. Namun Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya, ia tau Luhan terluka tapi ia lebih terluka atas sikap Luhan padanya.

"Baekhyun hyung kau kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada didepan apartemen Luhan.

Grepp

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memeluk Sehun erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena masih merasakan ketakutan. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu tentu saja bingung, apalagi Baekhyun menangis setelah keluar dari apartemen Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun kembali kau" teriakan Luhan dari dalam apartemennya juga didengar oleh Sehun, namja itu melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang basah oleh air mata dan bibirnya yang terluka. Tanpa kata, Sehun segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari apartemen Luhan meskipun ia tak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi ia merasa keadaan Baekhyun sekarang lebih penting. Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang dibawa pergi oleh Sehun.

.

..

..

"A-awhh appo" Baekhyun meringis pelan saat Sehun mengobati luka pada bibirnya dengan air hangat. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Apakah sesakit itu? Mianhae" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum manis

"Gomawo Sehun-ah" ucapnya pelan, Sehun tertegun melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Senyuman yang membuatnya berdebar sama seperti ketika ia melihat senyuman Baekhye.

"Umm Baekhyun hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan"

"Apa Luhan hyung yang melukaimu?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aniya, justru aku yang melukainya" jawab Baekhyun

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, tentu saja ia tak percaya akan ucapan Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun tadi saat mereka bertemu didepan apartemen Luhan, dan jangan lupakan teriakan Luhan yang terdengar marah. Lalu bagian mana yang Baekhyun maksud dia menyakiti Luhan?

"Hyung kau tak perlu berbohong padaku, kau tau meski terlihat pendiam juga lembut sebenarnya Luhan hyung sangat posesif apalagi terhadap orang yang disukainya"

"Benarkah? apakah Luhan hyung akan membenciku setelah ini? Aku menolaknya Sehun-ah" ungkap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Aniya, ia takkan membencimu hyung. Kau bukanlah orang pertama yang pernah disukai Luhan hyung, sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, ia juga menolak Luhan hyung karena telah berpacaran dengan Kai. Awalnya Luhan hyung memang menjauhinya, namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Jadi kau tenang saja hyung"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega mendengar cerita Sehun, ia harap apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar karena bagaimanapun Luhan banyak membantunya sejak perkenalan pertama mereka. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Sehun sejak tadi menatap dirinya.

"Kau mirip seseorang hyung" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menatapnya "Nugu?"

"Pertama kau mirip dengan umma Minkyu, mata dan senyuman kalian terlihat sama. Kedua kau mirip teman kecilku dimasa lalu" jawab Sehun

"Teman kecilmu? lalu dimana dia?"

"Aku tak tau hyung, aku mengenalnya saat aku berusia 5 tahun dan dia berusia 7 tahun. Ia tinggal disebuah panti asuhan dekat rumahku, ia sangat baik dan ceria aku selalu senang setiap ia didekatku karena ia selalu menghiburku. Tapi baru beberapa bulan kami berkenalan ia pergi karena diadopsi oleh keluarga teman kecilku yang lain"

"Teman kecilmu yang lain?"

"ne, selain namja itu aku juga berteman dengan seorang namja lain yang lebih tua 5 tahun dariku aku memanggilnya Danhobak hyung, sedangkan yang satunya aku panggil Puppy hyung mereka berdua sangat imut. Danhobak hyung sangat menyayangi puppy hyung, jadi ia kemudian membawa Puppy hyung ke China karena orangtuanya juga tinggal disana, dan sejak hari itu aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku masih sangat jelas mengingat kalau Puppy hyung secantik bunga mawar bagiku" jawab Sehun dengan mata menerawang begitu juga dengan Baekhyun mendengar cerita Sehun mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya sendiri.

'_kenapa mawar?'_

'_Karena mereka cantik sepertimu' _

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan ketika untuk kedua kalinya ia mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bunga mawar. Sehun yang bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun ingin menegurnya sebelum Baekhyun mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Um Sehun-ah, apakah kau tak bersama Minkyu hari ini?"

Sehun menepuk pelan keningnya, ia lupa jika tadi ia ke apartemen Luhan untuk mencari Minkyu.

"Ah aku lupa, sebenarnya tadi aku ke apartemen Luhan hyung untuk mencari Minkyu. Aku pikir mungkin kalian sedang bersamanya"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung "Maksudmu apa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir

"Tadi aku ke sekolahnya, tapi songsaengnimnya bilang ia sudah pulang. Aku mencarinya ke toko Xiumin hyung teman ummanya namun ia tak ada disini, aku juga menelfon teman-temanku tapi Minkyu juga tak bersamaku, jadi aku kira ia mungkin bersamamu dan Luhan hyung. Apakah Minkyu tidak menemui kalian?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Aah mungkin ia dijemput Baekhye nuna, ummanya" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng lagi "Tidak mungkin" ujarnya

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Sehun-ah kita harus segera mencarinya" ujar Baekhyun benar-benar panic. Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti, kenapa namja itu begitu khawatir pada Minkyu? Padahal mereka baru kenal kemarin.

.

..

…

"Oh dia sedang bersamaku sekarang hyung, kurasa karena terlalu lama bersama Baekhyun ia jadi memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun" Daehyun terlihat sedang bertelfon dengan seseorang, setelah tadi ia menjemput Minkyu ia kemudian membawa Minkyu berjalan-jalan bersamanya dan terakhir ia membawa Minkyu ke apartemennya karena Minkyu yang kelelahan dan mengantuk.

"_Benarkah Daehyun-ah? Kebiasaan apa?" _Tanya seseorang diseberang sana

"Makan ice cream strawberry" jawab Daehyun, terdengar tawa kecil dari sambungan telefonnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hyung?"

"_Aku hanya mengingat betapa manisnya Baekhyun ketika memakan ice cream strawberry, aku rasa Minkyu juga semanis itu"_

"Hyung apakah kau masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun?"

"_Tentu saja, sejak pertama kami bertemu aku sudah jatuh hati padanya, kenapa?"_

"Apakah hyung tidak berpikir Baekhyun mungkin membencimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada'nya'?"

"_Dengar Daehyun 'dia' pergi sepenuhnya bukan salahku, andai bukan karena 'dia' Baekhyun tidak akan menolakku dan membuatku harus meninggalkannya" _

"Tapi hyung, bagaimanapun 'dia' melakukan itu karena ia begitu mencintaimu, dan Baekhyun menolakmu demi 'dia' karena Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya"

"_Aku tidak mencintainya, dan aku begitu membenci'nya' karena 'dia' menjembakku saat itu padahal ia tau yang aku cintai hanya Baekhyun"_

"Kalau kau membenci'nya', lalu kenapa kau menginginkan Minkyu?"

"_Karena bagiku, seseorang yang pantas menjadi umma dari anakku hanyalah Baekhyun bukan 'dia' dan selama ini Baekhyunlah yang membesarkan Minkyu bukan 'dia' yang membunuh diri'nya' sendiri dan meninggalkan anak kami"_

**TBC**

Chap 4 update!

Miyu bakalan cepet update FF ini mulai hari ini, berhubung ini ff republish jadi ff ini udah selesai..

Miyu mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang udah setia review, follow, dan favoritin ff ini. Mianhae Miyu gak bisa sebutin siapa2 aja tapi Miyu bener2 berterima kasih sama kalian semua, makasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favoritin Miyu.

Mulai dari chapter ini kalian akan mulai bertanya-tanya siapa sih sebenarnya appa kandung Minkyu, dan Miyu kasih tau appa kandung Minkyu bukan Sehun maupun Chanyeol.. Tapi namja yang juga atasan Daehyun seperti yang disebutin diatas. Dan soal siapa Daehyun, nanti akan terjawab di 2 chap terakhir nanti..

Satu lagi, makasih buat oarang2 yang udah kasih kritik dan saran buat Miyu, bahkan yang udah ngebash Miyu juga Miyu ucapin makasih. Miyu bukan tipe orang yang suka fanwar dan berdebat, jadi Miyu gak bakalan bête kalau ada orang2 yang negbash Miyu karena itu hak dan pendapat mereka. So, Stay calm and keep the peace. ^^

Last, mind to RnR? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret Behind Secret Chapter 5**

**Author : Miyuri_K **

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun **

**Oh Sehun **

**Xi Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other's**

**Pair : HunBaek, LuBaek, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 5 of?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua mereka, dan tentu saja SMent. Saya hanya memiliki fanfic ini sebagai karya saya dengan meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dan menyebabkan efek samping bosan karena ceritanya garing**

_**Preview Story**_

"_**Dengar Daehyun 'dia' pergi sepenuhnya bukan salahku, andai bukan karena 'dia' Baekhyun tidak akan menolakku dan membuatku harus meninggalkannya" **_

"_**Tapi hyung, bagaimanapun 'dia' melakukan itu karena ia begitu mencintaimu, dan Baekhyun menolakmu demi 'dia' karena Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya"**_

"_**Aku tidak mencintainya, dan aku begitu membenci'nya' karena 'dia' menjembakku saat itu padahal ia tau yang aku cintai hanya Baekhyun"**_

"_**Kalau kau membenci'nya', lalu kenapa kau menginginkan Minkyu?"**_

"_**Karena bagiku, seseorang yang pantas menjadi umma dari anakku hanyalah Baekhyun bukan 'dia' dan selama ini Baekhyunlah yang membesarkan Minkyu bukan 'dia' yang membunuh diri'nya' sendiri dan meninggalkan anak kami"**_

Story Begin

Baekhyun begitu panik sekarang, pasalnya jika Minkyu tidak bersama Xiumin juga Sehun lalu kemana anaknya itu pergi? Tubuh mungilnya bergetar, jemarinya saling bertaut dan bergerak secara random.

'Minkyu-ah kau dimana sayang?' batinnya sedih. Sehun yang duduk disamping Baekhyun jadi tidak begitu fokus menyetir karena melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang begitu khawatir. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa namja imut disampinya itu mengkhawatirkan sesorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

"Sehun-ah, sebaiknya kita ke sekolah Minkyu dulu" ucap Baekhyun. Niat Sehun untuk bertanya ia batalkan dan menuruti keinginan Baekhyun.

Setibanya disekolah Minkyu, Baekhyun segera berlari memasuki sekolah itu untuk bertemu sang songsaengnim.

"Minkyu sudah pulang sejak tadi" ucap sang songsaengnim

"Bagaimana mungkin? Minkyu tidak tau jalan pulang, ia masih kecil" balas Baekhyun mulai emosi.

"Tapi memang Minkyu sudah pulang anak muda, seorang namja datang menemuinya siang tadi mereka mengobrol sebentar dan kemudian namja itu membawa Minkyu bersamanya, namja itu hanya mengatakan jika ia adalah teman dari orangtua Minkyu" jawab songsaengnim. Baekhyun merasakan lututnya lemas seketika, rasanya ia tak mampu berdiri sekarang. Pikirannya kacau, ia benar-benar tidak tau siapa namja yang dimaksud songsaengnim dari anaknya itu.

"Minkyu-ah, hiks kau dimana?" Baekhyun akhirnya menangis, melihat itu Sehun segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan membimbing namja mungil itu menuju mobilnya.

Didalam mobil Sehun, Baekhyun semakin terisak. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa gagal menjaga Minkyu. Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, ia sebenarnya sangat penasaran dalam pikirannya ia terus bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun itu adik dari Baekhye ataukah mungkin Baekhyun itu adalah appa kandung Minkyu mengingat marga mereka yang sama serta nama Baekhyun yang sedikit mirip dengan Baekhye. Tapi jika memang benar, lalu kenapa kemarin Minkyu tidak mengenali Baekhyun? Lalu jika tidak benar, kenapa Baekhyun sekhawatir ini sekarang?

Drrt

Baekhyun segera meraih ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya, mungkin saja itu Minkyu karena Minkyu menghafal nomer ponselnya. Melihat nomer yang tidak ia kenali, ia semakin yakin itu pasti Minkyu jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"yeobseyo"

"Umma" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat yang terdengar benar-benar suara Minkyu yang terdengar sedikit parau.

"Minkyu sayang, kau dimana?" Tanyanya khawatir. Sehun semakin penasaran saat tau yang menelfon Baekhyun adalah Minkyu, apalagi saat suara Baekhyun berubah sedikit lebih lembut. Mirip sekali dengan suara Baekhye.

"Umma, aku sedang berada dirumah Daehyun hyung. Daehyung hyung bilang umma mengenalnya dan ia juga teman appa" jawaban Minkyu membuat Baekhyun shock, siapa katanya tadi Daehyun? Namja yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat baik dari appa kandung Minkyu.

"Minkyu-ah kau tak seharusnya ikut dengan orang yang tak kau kenal" ujar Baekhyun sedikit marah

"Tapi Daehyun hyung baik umma"

"Aniya, sekarang katakan padanya untuk mengantarmu pulang kerumah kita" tuntut Baekhyun

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Baekhyun-ah, aku takkan menyakiti anak dari sahabatku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya, apakah itu salah?"

Wajah Baekhyun mengeras saat mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah Daehyun "Bawa anakku pulang sekarang juga Daehyun-ssi" ujarnya marah.

"Ck, tenang saja aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan kerumahmu" jawab Daehyun kemudian sambungan telefon mereka terputus. Baekhyun kembali menangis, ia benar-benar tau kenapa hari ini kejadian buruk terus menimpanya.

"Hyung, apakah kau sudah tau Minkyu dimana?" Tanya Sehun, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sehun benar-benar tidak tega melihat kesedihan Baekhyun, namun disisi lain ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Baekhyun sesedih itu.

"Sehun-ah aku tau kau mungkin tak mengerti kenapa aku begini, tapi tolong antarkan aku kerumah Minkyu sekarang, aku harus bertemu dengannya secepat mungkin" Baekhyun berucap seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Sehun. Sehun menurut dan mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dirumah yang sudah sangat Sehun hafal. Didepan rumah itu terlihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir. Baekhyun bergegas keluar dan menghampiri mobil itu, sedangkan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dimana Minkyu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran. Daehyun tersenyum tipis kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dimana Minkyu yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tertidur lelap sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci. Baekhyun langsung menggendong Minkyu dan menatap Daehyun tajam.

"Daehyun hyung?" Sehun heran melihat namja yang merupakan salah satu anak relasi appanya berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kau bersama Oh Sehun? Apakah ia sudah tau identitasmu eoh? Kemana wig dan dressmu Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Daehyun sedikit sinis. Sehun menatap Daehyun tak mengerti, sementara Baekhyun terdiam tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia sepenuhnya sadar jika secara tak langsung ia sudah membongkar rahasianya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? kau mengenal Minkyu juga Baekhyun hyung? Apakah kau appa kandung Minkyu? Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun hyung? dan Baekhyun hyung apa hubunganmu dengan Minkyu juga Baekhye nuna?" Sehun akhirnya menanyakan semua yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"I-itu..

"Jadi kau belum tau Sehun-ah? Dan Baekhye? Oh apakah itu namamu saat menyamar menjadi yeoja Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau sengaja menyamar jadi yeoja agar appa kandung Minkyu tidak mengenalimu hm? Dengar Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun yang berada didepanmu sekarang ini adalah yeoja yang kau kenal bernama Baekhye. Dan aku bukanlah appa kandung Minkyu, aku hanya sahabatnya" Daehyun memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan santainya. Sehun menatap Daehyun tak percaya, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"Apakah yang Daehyun hyung katakan benar, apakah kau adalah Baekhye nuna? apakah kau menyamar? kenapa kau melakukan itu? kau bahkan menyamar didepanku, lalu kenapa kau tak menyamar juga didepan Luhan hyung dan justru menutupi hubunganmu dengan Minkyu? apakah kau mempermainkan kami hah?" Sehun berteriak marah didepan Baekhyun, namja tampan itu hampir saja menampar Baekhyun jika ia tak ingat saat ini Baekhyun tengah menggendong Minkyu.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" Daehyun tanpa rasa bersalah, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis dan Sehun yang sedang menatap Baekhyun marah.

"Sehun-ah mianhae, tapi aku punya alasan untuk hal itu kumohon dengarkan aku dulu" ucap Baekhyun memohon.

"Aku menyesal telah jatuh hati padamu" kata Sehun sebelum akhirya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin terisak.

Sehun POV

"Arghh sial" aku berteriak marah didalam mobilku, aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika selama ini Baekhye nuna yang aku cintai adalah seorang namja dan parahnya lagi ia adalah namja yang disukai oleh Luhan hyung sahabatku sendiri. Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini padaku? aku sungguh mencintainya dan berpikir dialah seseorang yang benar-benar aku inginkan, tapi dalam sekejap ia membuatku membencinya karena kebohongannya. Aku bahkan terlanjur menyayangi Minkyu, dan begitu senang saat ia memanggilku appa. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kebohongan? Hah apakah ini karma darimu Tuhan? Karma karena selama ini aku selalu menolak hubungan sesama namja? Tapi bukankah kau tau Tuhan aku menolaknya karena cinta pertamaku yang seorang namja meninggalkan dan membuatku takut? Dan kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengan Baekhyun hyung yang begitu mirip dengan cinta pertamaku?

Aku benar-benar marah, ternyata senyuman itu, mata itu bukan karena kemiripan tapi karena mereka Baekhye nuna dan Baekhyun hyung adalah orang yang sama. Seharusnya aku tau sejak awal jika ternyata Baekhye nuna selalu terlambat menjemput Minkyu karena ia bekerja di toko bunga Luhan hyung, seharusnya aku juga tau jika kekhawatiran Baekhyun hyung tadi adalah karena ia tau Minkyu tidak bersama ummanya yang tak lain ia sendiri. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar bingung Tuhan.

Author POV

Sejak 3 hari yang lalu dimana Baekhyun menolak Luhan, juga hari dimana Sehun tau identitas asli Baekhyun sejak hari itu pula Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi bertemu mereka, ia memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari toko bunga milik Luhan. Daehyun juga tidak pernah lagi datang menemui Minkyu. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Minkyu sedih karena Sehun tak pernah lagi menjemputnya membuatnya kembali diejek oleh teman-temannya.

"Minkyu-ah maafkan umma ne, ini semua gara-gara umma kau harus kembali sedih seperti ini" Baekhyun menangis sendirian didalam kamarnya, selama tiga hari ini ia hanya berdiam diri dirumah setelah mengantar dan menjemput Minkyu disekolahnya. Ia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf kepada Sehun juga Luhan, tapi ia tak memiliki nomer ponsel Sehun sementara Luhan tak pernah sekalipun membalas pesan darinya. Ia pikir mungkin Sehun telah memberitahu semuanya pada Luhan. Baekhyun meraih bunga yang diberikan Luhan pada hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Luhan hyung maafkan aku, aku mencintai Sehun bukan dirimu" gumamnya. Ia kemudian beralih mengambil bucket bunga mawar yang diberikan Sehun 3 hari yang lalu. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir semakin deras, dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Sehun-ah kenapa semuanya harus terbongkar saat aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sejak kecil, ketika kau pertama kali memberiku bunga mawar dan mengatakan mereka cantik sepertiku sejak itulah aku menyukaimu Sehun-ah. Akulah puppy hyungmu Sehun-ah, tapi aku tak berani jujur saat kau bercerita tentang masa lalu kita, aku takut jika kau membenciku karena saat itu aku pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu. Dan sekarang, bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan akulah puppy hyungmu kau sudah membenciku karena membohongimu dengan memalsukan identitasku. Hiks, aku harus bagaimana? Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu" ujarnya lirih, diciuminya bunga pemberian Sehun berulang kali, meski bunga itu sudah sedikit layu tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli.

.

..

…

"Luhan hyung, kau benar-benar memecat Baekkie baby? Kenapa hyung, apa yang salah darinya?" Chanyeol sejak tadi terus-terusan menanyai Luhan pertanyaan yang sama, ia benar-benar frustasi saat ia datang ke toko bunga Luhan dan tidak mendapati Baekhyun disana bahkan sampai 3 hari ia mengunjungi toko bunga Luhan, namja itu juga tak terlihat bekerja disana.

"Bukan urusanmu Park Chanyeol, aku memecatnya atau tidak itu hakku dan kau tak perlu bertanya lagi tentang Baekhyun. Selama ini kau tau aku menyukainya, tapi kau terus-terusan mendekatinya kau bahkan dengan beraninya memeluk bahkan menciumnya tanpa peduli perasaanku. Apakah itu yang disebut sahabat? Kau lebih pantas kusebut pengkhianat" Luhan yang jengan dengan tingkah Chanyeol akhirnya menumpahkan rasa kesalnya selama ini membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak tau jika ia terlihat seperti itu. Ia bukannya tidak tau jika Luhan menyukai Baekhyun, hanya saja sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Baekhyun ia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya dan bertindak sesuai keinginannya.

"Hyung mianhae, aku tidak begitu menyadarinya selama ini mungkin kau benar hyung Baekhyun memiliki pesona yang besar sehingga aku terjerat dan tidak dapat mengontrol perasaanku selama ini, jika itu yang membuatmu memecat Baekhyun aku berjanji aku akan melupakan perasaanku terhadapnya" ucap Chanyeol tulus. Luhan tersenyum remeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau baru sadar eoh? Tapi sayang sekali, bukan perasaanmu yang menjadi alasanku memecat Baekhyun tapi karena perasaan Baekhyun terhadap namja lain dan ia menolakku padahal selama ini aku sudah berbaik hati padanya" ucapan Luhan membuat Chanyeol, Kai, juga Kyungsoo membulatkan mata mereka.

"Baekhyun menolakmu hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut, sebagai namja yang pernah disukai Luhan ia tau betul bagaimana sikap Luhan saat perasaannya ditolak.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya lagi Soo-ah" jawab Luhan dingin.

Kriett

Sehun membuka pintu studio dengan wajah kusut, ia berjalan malas kearah Kai dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah? Tiga hari ini kau terlihat tak bersemangat dan begitu kacau" ucap Kai. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan, sesaat kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol

"Chanyeol hyung, malam ini temani aku ke bar" ujarnya. Keempat sahabatnya menatap Sehun tak percaya, ini pertama kalinya Sehun ingin mendatangi tempat hiburan malam itu.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Kai

"Aku sudah dewasa Kai-ah dan aku butuh hiburan, beberapa minuman juga yeoja cantik aku rasa" jawab Sehun santai

"Kau tidak boleh ke bar Sehun-ah, kau akan merusak hidupmu apalagi jika kau berniat meniduri yeoja disana apakah kau tiba-tiba melupakan perasaanmu terhadap Baekhye nuna-mu itu?" tegur Kyungsoo, ia sangat tau Sehun itu namja baik-baik dan tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh yang namanya alcohol apalagi sampai meniduri seorang yeoja secara sembarangan.

"Jika aku tidak boleh meniduri seorang yeoja, apakah kau bersedia kutiduri Kyungsoo hyung?"

Buaghh

Kai menghantam wajah tampan Sehun dengan keras, membuat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun dan tubuhnya terhempas kelantai. Luhan dan Chanyeol segera menolong Sehun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Jika kau sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhye nuna, selesaikan dengannya jangan seenaknya kau berkata serendah itu kepada Kyungsoo-ku . Meski ia kekasihku tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir menyentuhnya sebelum kami menikah dan kau Oh Sehun dengan seenaknya menginginkannya? Kau benar-benar sialan" teriak Kai dengan amarah yang memuncak, Kyungsoo segera berlari memeluk Kai sejujurnya ia masih shock dengan ucapan Sehun tapi ia juga tidak mau melihat Kai memukuli Sehun.

"Kai, hentikan. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" Kyungsoo menangis sambil memohon pada Kai, menyadari itu Kai balas memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu emosi" ucap Kai berubah lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan studio.

"Sehun-ah apa kau gila? Aku pernah menyukai Kyungsoo tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menidurinya" ujar Luhan yang juga kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun.

"Benarkah? lebih gila mana aku atau dirimu yang memaksa Baekhyun hyung padahal kau tau ia tidak menyukaimu. Kau bahkan melukainya karena ia menolakmu, kau mungkin terluka tapi ia jauh lebih terluka karena perlakuan kasarmu" teriak Sehun tepat didepan wajah Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Apakah Baekhyun mengadu padamu? Ah atau mungkin benar jika ia menolakku karena dirimu? Ia menolak kusentuh, tapi ia tidak menolak saat kau memeluknya kemarin dan membawanya pergi bersamamu. Apakah setelah itu, ia mengatakan padamu jika ia menolakku karena menyukaimu? Oh mungkin saja ia juga memintamu menidurinya, makanya kau dengan berani ingin meniduri Kyungsoo karena kau sudah merasakan bercinta dengan seorang namja"

Buaghh

Kali ini Sehun yang melepaskan hantamannya pada wajah Luhan menghasilkan luka yang sama seperti yang ia dapat dari pukulan Kai.

"Baekhyun tidak serendah itu hyung, jika ia menolakmu itu memang sudah seharusnya karena kau tidak pantas mendapatkan namja sebaik dia" Sehun kembali berteriak didepan wajah Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, Sehun-ah hentikan" Chanyeol, satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan dan Sehun mencoba menghentikan perkelahian keduanya.

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol" bentak Luhan membuat Chanyeol benar-benar bungkam sekarang.

"Kau tau Sehun-ah sejujurnya aku curiga padamu, apakah mungkin kau tidak benar-benar mencintai yeoja yang bernama Baekhye itu. Kau pikir aku tak melihat bagaimana kau menatap dan memperhatikan Baekhyun saat kalian pertama kali berkenalan, apakah diam-diam dibelakangku kau jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun dan melupakan perasaanmu pada Baekhye itu? Kau bahkan datang disaat Baekhyun berlari keluar dari apartemenku, apakah rasa cintamu pada Baekhyun sebesar itu sampai kau mengikutinya ke apartemenku dan menjadi penyelamatnya? Ck, kalian berdua sama saja ternyata Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol mengkhianatiku" ucap Luhan panjang lebar, rasa sakitnya kembali hadir saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar, aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun bukan Baekhye nuna. Maka dari itu, aku takkan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun hyung menjadi milikmu karena aku tau Baekhyun hyung juga mencintaiku bukan dirimu" Sehun pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan hal itu kepada Luhan. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya sadar jika perasaannya pada Baekhyun sia-sia belaka, ia pun mengikuti jejak Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya Baekhyun berada diluar studio mereka dan mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan Sehun juga Luhan. Yah, Baekhyun memang memutuskan untuk mendatangi kampus keduanya untuk meminta maaf secara langsung, namun saat baru saja ia akan melangkah memasuki koridor kampus ia bertemu dengan Kai juga Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian diberitahu Kyungsoo jika Sehun dan Luhan berada di studio tempat mereka biasa berkumpul dan Baekhyun segera menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Saat Baekhyun ingin mengetuk pintu, saat itulah ia mendengar suara Sehun yang marah atas perlakuan Luhan terhadap dirinya 3 hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik tembok saat Sehun keluar disusul oleh Chanyeol. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang dan benar-benar menyesal atas kebohongannya. Kebohongan yang telah membuat dua orang namja yang begitu baik dan menyayanginya harus terluka, ia juga merasa sangat bersalah karena dirinya persahabatan Luhan dan Sehun sekarang jadi kacau. Apakah masih mungkin ia mendapatkan maaf setelah ini?

Menyadari Luhan yang sekarang sendirian, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan meski namja tampan itu mungkin saja akan langsung mengusirnya saat mereka bertemu.

"Luhan hyung" panggilnya pada sosok Luhan yang terduduk dilantai dengan luka lebam diwajahnya dan luka robek disudut bibirnya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya dingin. Baekhyun duduk tepat dihadapan Luhan, ah lebih tepatnya berlutut dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Luhan hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka, aku juga tidak bermaksud membuat hubunganmu dengan Sehun seperti ini. Jika aku bisa meminta hyung, aku akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk tidak membiarkanmu menyukai namja sepertiku hyung, kau terlalu baik hyung dan aku, aku dengan tidak tau dirinya justru menyukai Sehun sahabatmu sendiri" ucap Baekhyun, air matanya berjatuhan membasahi lantai.

"Jadi benar kau menolakku karena kau menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan nada dingin.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tau selama ini kau begitu baik padaku, kau begitu lembut dan menyayangiku dengan tulus tapi perasaanku tak bisa berbohong, aku mencintai Sehun bahkan meskipun sekarang ia membenciku" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu ia membencimu? Bukankah ia juga mencintaimu?" Tanya Luhan mulai melunak. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Luhan ia sudah bertekad untuk memberitahu semuanya pada Luhan.

"Dulu ia mungkin mencintaiku sebelum ia tau jika ternyata selama ini aku membohonginya. Hiks, a-aku sebenarnya aku, aku adalah Baekhye umma dari Minkyu" ungkap Baekhyun. Luhan terkejut bukan main dengan pengakuan Baekhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan dengan mata membulat..

"A-aku…-"

**TBC**

**Mianhae readernim ff ini baru bisa aku update hari ini berhubung pulsa modem habis, dan Miyu punya banyak tugas kuliah. Mianhae Miyu gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, tapi Miyu tetap baca kok dan Miyu berterima kasih karena kalian udah mau baca dan review ff Miyu ini…**

**Oh iya ini Miyu bikin pendek karena ya itu Miyu banyak tugas, semoga kalian ngerti.**

**Saranghae ^^**

**Umm,, RnR juseyo :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sehun, ia melihatku sebagai seorang yeoja yang kemudian ia kenal bernama Baekhye. Awalnya aku ingin memberitahunya tentang diriku yang sebenarnya seorang namja, begitu juga denganmu hyung aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa sebenarnya aku telah memiliki seorang anak. Tapi ketika aku tau kalian berdua menyukaiku, aku takut kalian akan terluka dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya dan itu benar-benar terjadi sekarang. Kalian berdua membenciku" jawab Baekhyun, digenggamnya kedua tangan Luhan dan menatap namja itu dengan matanya yang basah.

"Aku tau kesalahanku ini benar-benar besar dan kalian sudah sepantasnya membenciku, tapi aku tetap berharap kau mau memaafkanku hyung" lanjut Baekhyun. Sejujurnya dalam lubuk hati Luhan ia masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan tidak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti ini apalagi jika ia mengingat perlakuan buruknya pada Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, karena bagaimanapun kau masih namja yang aku cintai meski kau menolakku. Aku mengerti cinta tak bisa dipaksakan" ucap Luhan akhirnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian memeluk Baekhyun.

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat berjalan dengan gaya angkuh melewati pintu kedatangan di Incheon International Airport, senyuman yang lebih seperti seringaian mengembang pada bibirnya.

"Baekhyun-ah aku kembali" gumamnya. Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar bandara dan menyetop sebuah taksi untuk menuju Seoul. Didalam taksi ia menghubungi seseorang yang telah menunggunya di Seoul.

"Daehyun-ah, kau dimana?" tanyanya pada namja diseberang sana.

"Oh hyung kau sudah sampai? Aku masih diapartemenku" jawab Daehyun.

"Tunggu aku disana, dan segeralah bersiap kau harus mengantarku menemui Minkyu" perintahnya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega sekarang setelah Luhan memaafkannya, ia bisa kembali bekerja di toko bunga milik Luhan. Meski begitu ia masih belum lega sepenuhnya, karena Sehun namja yang ia cintai masih tidak bisa ia temui, bukannya tidak bisa tapi ia takut.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun-ah, aku yakin Sehun juga akan memaafkanmu sama sepertiku" melihat kerisauan Baekhyun, Luhan akhirnya mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"Semoga saja hyung" harap Baekhyun.

Seseorangn yang sejak tadi ditunggu Daehyun akhirnya tiba diapartemen Daehyun, namja itu langsung meletakkan kopernya dan segera berganti baju.

"Wah kau terlihat semangat sekali hyung" seru Daehyun kagum. Namja itu tersenyum tipis sambil memakai sebuah topi hitam.

"Tentu saja, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan dua orang yang paling kurindukan" jawab namja itu.

"Yeah aku mengerti, jadi kita berangkat sekarang? Sebentar lagi jam sekolah Minkyu berakhir, jangan sampai Baekhyun mendahuluimu menjemputnya" ucap Daehyun. Namja itu mengangguk mengerti.

Daehyun juga namja yang tak lain appa kandung Minkyu itu tiba disekolah Minkyu 5 menit sebelum jam sekolah Minkyu berakhir. Appa Minkyu tersenyum melihat bagaimana anaknya itu belajar dengan sangat serius.

Saat bel panjang tanda jam sekolah telah berakhir Minkyu segera berlari kehalaman depan sekolahnya, dimana ia biasanya menunggu sang umma menjemputnya. Wajah imutnya terlihat murung, karena sudah empat hari Sehun appa-nya tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Bukannya ia tak senang dijemput oleh ummanya, hanya saja ia selalu merindukan Sehun.

"Kasihan sekali, ternyata Appa Minkyu tidak datang lagi"

"Iya, berarti Minkyu memang tidak punya appa"

"Minkyu tidak punya appa"

Ejekan-ejekan yang telah lama tidak didengar Minkyu sejak kedatangan Sehun, kini kembali terdengar sejak Sehun tak pernah menjemputnya lagi. Minkyu menutup telinganya, biasanya ummanya sudah datang jam segini dan menolongnya tapi kali ini ummanya tidak datang tepat waktu. Appa Minkyu yang melihat anaknya dibully seperti itu menggeram marah.

"Hentikan" sebuah suara menginstrupsi ejekan teman-teman Minkyu. Semua anak-anak disana termasuk Minkyu menatap namja tampan yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah mereka. Mata Minkyu membulat dengan bibir yang juga membulat.

"Appa" teriaknya senang. Namja tampan itu segera menghampiri Minkyu dan memeluknya erat.

"Minkyu-ah appa merindukanmu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja itu lembut.

"Hiks appa, Minkyu juga merindukan appa. Kenapa appa baru datang sekarang?" Minkyu mulai terisak pelan dalam pelukan namja itu.

"Maafkan appa ne, nah kajja sekarang kita temui ummamu" ajak namja itu. Minkyu mengangguk senang apalagi saat namja itu menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi didepannya.

"Kau kalah cepat hyung, aku pikir setelah Sehun tau identitas asli Baekhyun ia akan membencinya tapi ternyata pesona Byun Baekhyun memang sangat besar" Daehyun memandang iba namja disampingnya. Yah, namja yang tadi datang dan membawa Minkyu pergi memang bukanlah appa kandungnya melainkan Sehun. Appa kandung Minkyu menggeram marah, tapi ia tentu tidak akan menyerah ia jauh-jauh datang ke China hanya untuk membawa dua orang itu –Baekhyun dan Minkyu- ikut bersamanya ke China.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Minkyu yang terlihat sangat lahap memakan ice creamnya, ia benar-benar merindukan anak itu. Ia mungkin kecewa pada Baekhyun, tapi rasa sayangnya terhadap Minkyu tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Minkyu tidak bersalah jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membenci anak itu.

"Appa, kenapa kemarin-kemarin appa tidak datang menemuiku? aku kan merindukan appa, umma juga selalu saja menangis sejak appa tidak datang kerumah kami" ujar Minkyu polos dengan mulut yang dipenuhi ice cream. Sehun meraih sebuah tissue dan mengusap bibir Minkyu yang belepotan ice cream.

"Maafkan appa, appa sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Hm setelah ini, kita akan menemui ummamu, ia pasti khawatir padamu" balas Sehun. Minkyu menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Aniya, aku masih ingin jalan-jalan berdua bersama appa kita bertemu umma nanti saja" rajuk Minkyu. Sehun mengacak surai Minkyu gemas kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Sementara itu Baekhyun baru saja tiba disekolah Minkyu ditemani oleh Luhan, ia bergegas masuk kesekolah Minkyu saat melihat sekolah yang sepi. Ia terkejut saat tak mendapati Minkyu dibangku dimana biasanya anaknya itu menunggunya.

"Astaga kemana Minkyu?" paniknya.

"Mungkin ia masih didalam" balas Luhan.

"Oh Baekhye-ssi" sapa songsaengnim Minkyu saat melihat kehadiran Baekhyun dalam versi yeoja.

"Songsaengnim apakah Minkyu ada didalam?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Minkyu sudah pulang 20 menit yang lalu Baekhye-ssi, seorang namja menjemputnya" jawab Songsaengnim. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pusing tiba-tiba, tidak ia tidak mau jika sampai Daehyun kembali mendatangi dan membawa Minkyu.

"Siapa yang menjemputnya?" Tanya Luhan karena Baekhyun terlihat lemas sekarang.

"Namja yang selalu menjemputnya, kalau tidak salah namja itu pernah mengatakan jika ia adalah appa Minkyu saat Minkyu diejek teman-temannya" jawab songsaengnim. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan lega seketika, ia sangat tau siapa namja yang dimaksud sang songsaengnim.

"Sehun menjemputnya hyung" gumam Baekhyun lega.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau aku menelfonnya?" tawar Luhan, dan Baekhyun mengangguk tak ada salahnya memastikan kan?

Luhan kemudian segera menghubungi Sehun, dan menanyakan keberadaan Minkyu. Setelah sekitar 5 menit Luhan memutus sambungan telfonnya.

"Minkyu bersama Sehun, dan Sehun akan mengantarnya pulang malam nanti" ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar tenang sekarang.

In the night

Sehun benar-benar mengantar Minkyu pulang kerumahnya, dan seperti biasa saat ia mengantar Minkyu pulang namja kecil itu pasti sudah terlelap. Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil Minkyu saat Baekhyun berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan penampilannya sebagai namja bukan lagi sebagai Baekhye.

"Tunjukkan kamar Minkyu, biar aku yang membawanya masuk" ujar Sehun dingin. Baekhyun megangguk kemudian berjalan didepan Sehun. Sesampainya dikamar Minkyu, Sehun segera membaringkan Minkyu pada kasurnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas keluar dari kamar Minkyu, ingat ia masih marah pada Baekhyun jadi ia tidak mood untuk berbicara pada namja imut itu sekarang.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu Baekhyun-ssi" balas Sehun dingin. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, ia tau akan seperti ini jadinya tapi ia juga tak ingin terus-terusan maarh padanya.

grep

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang sebelum namja tampan itu benar-benar melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sehun-ah kau boleh membenciku, tapi kumohon biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu" mohon Baekhyun. Diam-diam Sehun menangis dibalik pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon Sehun-ah, hanya ini yang aku inginkan setelah itu kau boleh menganggapku tak pernah mengenalmu tapi tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" mohon Baekhyun lagi. Sehun melepas pelukan Baekhyun, ia berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang basah.

"Jelaskan semuanya sekarang" ucapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengatakan semuanya alasan kenapa ia menyamar menjadi yeoja, dan tidak mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang anak.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti kalian berdua, aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama aku mampu menyembunyikan kebohonganku terhadap kalian, tapi ternyata aku salah karena Daehyun lebih dulu mengatakan semuanya. Aku menyamar sebagai yeoja karena aku tak ingin Minkyu semakin diejek teman-temannya, karena bagaimanapun disekolahnya ia satu-satunya yang memiliki umma seorang namja, aku sudah cukup terluka melihat ia diejek karena tak memiliki appa maka dari itu aku memutuskan menyamar sebagai yeoja didepannya juga teman-temannya" cerita Baekhyun. Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedikit banyak ia menyesal tidak mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun sejak awal dan membuat mereka berdua berada dalam rasa sakit selama 4 hari ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan Sehun-ah, a-aku aku mencintaimu" lanjut Baekhyun. Dengan itu Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat.

"Aku tau hyung, aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung. Aku tak peduli lagi kau namja atau yeoja karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu hyung" balas Sehun tulus. Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah, ia tak menyangka jika Sehun sekarang memaafkannya dan mengatakan jika ia mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya sekarang.

"Sehun-ah, ada satu hal lagi yang kurasa harus kukatakan sekarang juga. Karena aku tak mau setelah ini kau kembali marah padaku karena tak memberitahumu sejak awal" ujar Baekhyun, Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Kau ingat tentang dua sahabat kecilmu yang kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk, sedetik kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata memicing.

"Jangan katakan kau.."

"A-aku puppy hyungmu Sehun-ah, seorang namja kecil yang kau juluki puppy karena aku takut anak anjing, dan seseorang yang kau sebut cantik seperti bunga mawar. Itu aku, Sehun-ah. Aku baru menyadarinya saat kau bercerita saat itu" ungkap Baekhyun. Kebahagiaan Sehun rasanya menjadi berlipat, tapi ia tak meluapkannya begitu saja karena masih memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu dimana Danhobak hyung? Dan kenapa saat itu kau pergi tanpa pamit dariku?" Tanya Sehun setengah merajuk.

"Aku sudah tak pernah bertemu dengan Danhobak hyung, sejak aku kelas 2 SMA ia memutuskan meninggalkanku sendirian dan pergi ketempat yang lebih jauh yang tak pernah dapat aku temukan keberadaannya" jawab Baekhyun sambil menerawang, membayangkan hari dimana ia menangis tanpa henti ketika Danhobak hyung yang ia maksud pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Benarkah? Ahh padahal aku merindukannya, kau tau hyung aku rasa kita memang ditakdirkan bersama" kata Sehun tiba-tiba, kali ini Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau tau hyung, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu bukan karena sosokmu sebagai Baekhye nuna saat itu tapi karena tatapan matamu yang sejak kecil tak pernah berubah. Dan tatapan matamu semakin membuatku berdebar saat aku bertemu dirimu sebagai Byun Baekhyun di toko Luhan hyung. Kau puppy hyungku yang aku cintai sejak aku masih kecil dan saat dewasa pun kau masih seseorang yang mampu membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta hyung" jawab Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, ditangkupnya kedua pipi Sehun dan menghapus jejak airmata disini, menyadari itu Sehun melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun.

"Saranghae Hyung" gumam Sehun tulus

"Nado saranghae Sehun-ah" keduanya kemudian berbagi perasaan cinta melalui sebuah ciuman manis tanpa nafsu. Menautkan jemari mereka dan saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan melalu malam ini dengan tidur bersama hingga pagi menjelang.

Morning Day ^^

Baekhyun tersenyum saat dipagi hari ia menemukan Sehun yang tertidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya. Ia begitu kagum melihat wajah Sehun yang benar-benar tampan, ternyata rasa cintanya yang ia sejak kecil untuk Sehun terbalas dan ia tak pernah menyangka akan hal itu setelah apa yang ia lalui selama berpisah dengan Sehun.

Chu~

Baekhyun kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya, ternyata namja tampan itu menyadari jika sejak tadi Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Morning kiss puppy hyung" gumamnya sambil mengedip nakal membuahkan sebuah pukulan kecil dari Baekhyun pada dada bidangnya.

"Dasar kau ini, ah aku harus membangunkan Minkyu ia bisa terlambat sekolah" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Tidak hyung, kau sebaiknya menyiapkan sarapan saja biar aku yang membangunkan anak kita" ucap Sehun yang kembali mendapat pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"Ck, kau ini"

Other Side

"Kau yakin hyung, akan datang kerumah Baekhyun pagi ini?" Tanya Daehyun pada namja yang telah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitamnya.

"Ne, aku tak bisa membiarkan Sehun memiliki Baekhyun-ku juga anakku Minkyu" jawab namja itu yakin.

"Baiklah terserah padamu"

Namja itu tersenyum kemudian segera melangkah memasuki mobilnya dan menuju kerumah Baekhyun.

"Umma aku senang sekali, Sehun appa sekarang menjemputku lagi" ujar Minkyu riang, ia begitu senang saat pagi tadi mendapati Sehun yang membangunkannya dan menemaninya mandi.

"Umma tau sayang, duduklah kita akan segera sarapan"

Ketiganya makan bersama sambil sesekali bercanda, Baekhyun sungguh bahagia melihat dua orang yang ia cintai begitu menikmati masakannya.

"Umma, hari ini umma harus ikut mengantarku ne" pinta Minkyu setelah mereka selesai sarapan bersama. Baekhyun mengangguk "Tentu sayang"

Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya, Baekhyun segera menyusul Sehun dan Minkyu yang telah keluar terlebih dahulu dan menunggunya didalam mobil.

"Baekhyun-ah" langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat sesorang namja yang sangat tak ingin ia temui sekarang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"K-kau?" Baekhyun menunjuk namja itu dengan tubuh bergetar. Sedangkan Sehun yang telah duduk nyaman dimobilnya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bersama dengan seorang namja.

"Minkyu-ah kau tunggu disini sebentar ne" Sehun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menatap namja yang berada didepan Baekhyun.

"Lama tak berjumpa Sehun-ah" sapa namja itu.

"Hyung kapan kau datang? dan kenapa kau ada disini? apa kau mengenal Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun, sepertinya ia kenal baik dengan namja itu.

"Kau mengenal dia Sehun-ah?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya

"Oh, aku dan semua sahabatku mengenalnya dengan baik karena kami sering bertemu untuk rapat perusahaan" jawab Sehun

"Dimana anakku Baekhyun-ah aku merindukannya" ujar namja itu

"Dia bukan anakmu, dia anakku" sungut Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun juga namja itu bergantian.

"Anakmu? hm, Sehun-ah apakah Daehyun tidak memberitahumu sesuatu tentangku?" Tanya namja itu pada Sehun yang dibalas Sehun dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kenalkan, akulah appa kandung Minkyu" Sehun menatap namja itu tak percaya

"Kau pasti kaget, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jadi, mulai hari ini kau tak perlu lagi menyuruhnya memanggilmu appa" Namja itu menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah kaget Sehun dan wajah marah Baekhyun. Ia melangkah cepat menuju mobil Sehun dan menggendong Minkyu. Minkyu yang tidak mengenal siapa namja itu meronta sambil memanggil ummanya.

"Lepaskan anakku Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Baekhyun marah. Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menatap Baekhyun remeh.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, maka kau juga harus ikut denganku Baekhyun sayang" balas Kyuhyun sengit. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau ikut dengan namja brengs*k sepertimu" teriak Baekhyun lagi

"Hyung, lepaskan Minkyu kau tak kasihan melihatnya meronta dan menangis seperti itu?" Sehun mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia masih tak percaya jika Kyuhyun adalah appa kandung Minkyu.

"Lebih baik kau diam Oh Sehun, Minkyu anakku dan aku berhak atas dirinya"

"Umma, tolong aku hiks aku takut" melihat Minkyu yang benar-benar ketakutan Sehun langsung memukul Kyuhyun tepat dipipi kanannya dan segera mengambil alih tubuh mungil Minkyu. Kyuhyun berdecih kesal dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau tak berhak ikut campur Sehun-ah" teriak Kyuhyun

"Aku berhak hyung, karena aku mencintai Baekhyun hyung umma Minkyu" jawab Sehun, Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ck, kau benar Baekhyun memang seseorang yang dipanggil umma oleh Minkyu tapi bukan berarti ia umma kandung Minkyu kan?" ucapan Kyuhyun begitu menusuk hati Baekhyun.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun-ssi" geram Baekhyun.

"Umma" Minkyu bergumam takut saat melihat ummanya berteriak.

"Kenapa? Aku tak keberatan Baekhyun-ah jika kau yang menjadi umma Minkyu asal kau mau ikut denganku"

"Tidak, aku takkan pernah ikut denganmu. Minkyu anakku bukan orang lain" Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk Minkyu yang ada dipelukan Sehun.

"Wah sepertinya kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali terhadap hyungmu, bukankah karena aku lebih mencintaimu sehingga ia harus pergi bahkan sebelum ia melihat anak kami, jadi apakah sekarang kau akan kembali menyakitinya dengan mengakui Minkyu sebagai anakmu?"

Baekhyun benar-benar terluka sekarang, semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar.

"Kyuhyun hyung hentikan, kau membuat Baekhyun hyung semakin terluka" teriak Sehun marah

"Baik, dengar Baekhyun-ah kuberi kau waktu 2 hari untuk membuat keputusan ikut denganku dan kau bisa terus bersama Minkyu, atau membiarkan Minkyu bersamaku karena aku yakin meski kau menyewa pengacara terhebat sekalipun hakmu atas Minkyu akan dicabut karena kalian tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali" ancam Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis begitu juga dengan Minkyu karena ketakutan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tidak ia kenal.

"Baekhyun hyung sebenarnya apa maksud Kyuhyun hyung? dan apakah benar ia appa kandung Minkyu?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk kembali masuk kerumahnya.

Setibanya didalam, Baekhyun menenangkan Minkyu yang masih ketakutan. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Minkyu hingga anaknya itu tertidur. Setelah ia kembali keruang tengah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dia memang benar appa kandung Minkyu. Dan yang ia katakan tentang aku yang tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Minkyu juga benar Sehun-ah" cerita Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau bukan umma kandung Minkyu, lalu siapa umma kandung Minkyu hyung?" Tanya Sehun, kali ini ia takkan marah lagi karena ternyata Baekhyun masih menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang cukup besar karena ia percaya Baekhyun punya alasan dibalik semuanya.

"Danhobak hyung" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Danhobak hyung?"

"Ne dia umma kandung Minkyu lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin hyung" ungkap Baekhyun

"Ahh jadi namanya Lee Sungmin, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti hyung kenapa kau yang membesarkan Minkyu dan kenapa Kyuhyun hyung baru menemuimu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Sebenarnya…"

**TBC**

**Miyu tau ini updatenya gak sesuai janji Miyu, tapi Miyu bisa apa ternyata kesibukan Miyu makin banyak tiap harinya, lagipula kayaknya ff ini juga gak banyak yang nunggu melihat respon di chapter sebelumnya.. Tapi karena ff ini udah selesai jadinya aku baik2 aja kalau ngupdatenya. Setelah ff ini selesai Miyu bakalan hapus akun Miyu yang ini dan ganti yang baru dengan pen name baru juga.. Dan terakhir makasih buat semua yang udah review, follow, favorite ff ini mian gak bisa disebut satu2.. saranghae ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret Behind Secret Chapter 7**

**Author : Miyuri_K **

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun **

**Oh Sehun **

**Xi Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other's**

**Pair : HunBaek, LuBaek, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 7 of 8**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua mereka, dan tentu saja SMent. Saya hanya memiliki fanfic ini sebagai karya saya dengan meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo(s), M-Preg, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dan menyebabkan efek samping bosan karena ceritanya garing**

**_Preview Story_**

**_"_****_Cho Kyuhyun, dia memang benar appa kandung Minkyu. Dan yang ia katakan tentang aku yang tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Minkyu juga benar Sehun-ah" cerita Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_Kalau kau bukan umma kandung Minkyu, lalu siapa umma kandung Minkyu hyung?" Tanya Sehun, kali ini ia takkan marah lagi karena ternyata Baekhyun masih menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang cukup besar karena ia percaya Baekhyun punya alasan dibalik semuanya._**

**_"_****_Danhobak hyung" jawab Baekhyun singkat._**

**_"_****_Danhobak hyung?"_**

**_"_****_Ne dia umma kandung Minkyu lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin hyung" ungkap Baekhyun_**

**_"_****_Ahh jadi namanya Lee Sungmin, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti hyung kenapa kau yang membesarkan Minkyu dan kenapa Kyuhyun hyung baru menemuimu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian memejamkan matanya pelan._**

**_"_****_Sebenarnya…"_**

**_Story Begin (Last Chapter)_**

_FlashBack_

_17 years ago_

_Saat itu Baekhyun masih berusia 7 tahun, ketika seorang namja kecil berwajah tampan sekaligus imut selalu datang menemuinya dan mengajaknya bermain. Namja itu Oh Sehun, dengan cara bicaranya yang masih polos nan cadel begitu bersemangat jika menyangkut hal-hal tentang Baekhyun, bahkan dihari pertama mereka bertemu ia sudah begitu mengagumi Baekhyun kecil yang sama polosnya dengan dia. Setiap hari ia akan datang menemui Baekhyun yang selalu bermain disebuah taman tak jauh dari panti asuhan tempat Baekhyun tinggal._

_"__Puppy hyung, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu lho" ujar Sehun kecil dengan sebelah tangannya yang disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan mata yang membulat penasaran._

_"__Apa itu?" tanyanya_

_"__Ta-da" teriak Sehun sambil menunjukkan setangkai bunga mawar merah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak langsung menerima bunga tersebut, namja imut itu tidak pernah menyukai mawar karena menurutnya duri mawar bisa menyakitinya. Ia menyukai bunga tapi tidak dengan mawar. Namun, Sehun kecil tak pernah menyerah dan tetap saja membawakan Baekhyun setangkai bunga mawar setiap harinya._

_"__Kenapa mawar?" tanya Baekhyun suatu hari, ketika ia mulai bosan terus diberi bunga mawar padahal ia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan jika ia membenci bunga itu._

_"__Karena ia cantik sepertimu" jawaban polos Sehun kecil itu pada akhirnya menjadi alasan terbesar Baekhyun berbalik menyukai bunga mawar._

_"__Ciee Sehunnie, sudah dewasa eoh" goda seorang namja lain yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua. Namja itu Lee Sungmin, tapi Sehun menyebutnya dengan Danhobak hyung karena kebiasaannya memakan labu manis._

_"__Uuh Danhobak hyung, Sehun malu tau" ringis Sehun, sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Namun kebersamaan mereka harus berakhir ketika beberapa bulan kemudian keluarga Sungmin memutuskan mengadopsi Baekhyun dan membawanya pindah ke China._

_"__Maaf Sehunnie, tapi puppy hyung dan danhobak hyung sudah pindah. Mereka berangkat 2 jam yang lalu" ujar sang pemilik panti._

_"__Hiks, kalian jahat. Hiks puppy hyung aku menyukaimu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" isak Sehun sedih. Dan sejak itulah ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Baekhyun juga Sungmin._

_8 years Later, Beijing China_

_Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi namja yang benar-benar cantik dan mempesona, terbukti ketia usianya yang sekarang beranjak 15 tahun banyak sekali namja maupun yeoja yang jatuh hati padanya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama pada mereka karena hatinya telah terkunci oleh namja dimasa kecilnya. _

_Karena sekolahnya yang menyambung dengan Senior High School dimana Sungmin sekolah, ia juga jadi memiliki banyak penggemar di SMA padahal sekarang ia masih di semester terakhir Junior High School, termasuk Cho Kyuhyun namja terpopuler disekolah Sungmin yang begitu menggilai sosok imut Baekhyun dan juga merupakan orang korea asli._

_"__Baekkie-ah, aku sungguh cemburu padamu. Kyuhyun begitu menyukai dirimu, padahal aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama tapi tetap saja ia hanya melihatmu" keluh Sungmin kala itu. Baekhyun yang masih SMP hanya bisa tersenyum tak mengerti._

_"__Kenapa harus cemburu hyung? Aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyun hyung kok, aku juga masih SMP" balas Baekhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun, dengan gemas dicubitnya pipi namja yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu._

_"__Hehe kau janji ya, hyung sayang sekali padamu Baekkie" ujar Sungmin bahagia._

_Tapi kenyataan memang tak pernah sesuai harapan, 2 tahun kemudian saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki universitas yang sama. Sungmin berpikir bahwa itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik baginya untuk menjadi dekat dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah 3 tahun ia kagumi. Dugaannya meleset saat Kyuhyun justru menolak cintanya dan dengan tegas namja pucat itu menyatakan bahwa ia masih setia menunggu balasan cinta dari Baekhyun, adik angkat Sungmin sendiri. Sungmin benar-benar kalut saat itu, ia marah sangat marah pada Kyuhyun juga Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah._

_"__Aku membencimu Baekhyun, aku membencimu" teriak Sungmin marah, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis saat hyung yang sangat ia sayangi itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian._

_"__pergi kau dari sini, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi" usir Sungmin kasar. Baekhyun yang sadar akan posisinya yang hanya anak angkat, mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Sungmin._

_Baekhyun berjalan terseok karena tak kuat lagi menarik koper besarnya, ditengah hujan yang deras air matanya mengalir sama derasnya dengan aliran air hujan._

_"__Baekhyun-ah" seseorang memanggilnya membuatnya menoleh_

_"__Daehyun-ah" balasnya, ia mengenal namja itu. Daehyun teman sekelasnya yang juga sahabat baik Kyuhyun. Namja bernama Daehyun itu membuka pintu mobilnya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk masuk._

_"__Masuklah" pintanya dan Baekhyun menurut, ia membuka pintu belakang mobil Daehyun untuk menyimpan kopernya setelah itu ia beralih untuk duduk disamping Daehyun. Tanpa tau apa-apa Baekhyun hanya mengikuti kemana Daehyun mengemudi. Ia baru menyadari tujuan mereka saat melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun._

_"__Gomawo Daehyun-ah" ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian menarik Baekhyun ikut bersamanya memasuki rumahnya. _

_Baekhyun menatap takut saat Kyuhyun menghempaskannya ke ranjang dan menindihnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miring sambil membelai pipi basah Baekhyun. Matanya menelusuri lekukan tubuh Baekhyun yang tercetak dibalik kaos putihnya yang basah akibat guyuran hujan._

_"__Baekhyun-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" gumam Kyuhyun pelan masih dengan membelai pipi Baekhyun._

_"__H-hyung lepaskan aku" pinta Baekhyun memohon_

_"__kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti_

_"__Kenapa kau menolakku? kenapa kau tak mengerti perasaanku?" teriak Kyuhyun akhirnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya takut saat Kyuhyun membentaknya, air matanya perlahan kembali mengalir apalagi saat Kyuhyun mulai membuka kaosnya dan meraba permukaan seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya._

_"__Hiks, lepaskan aku hyung" isaknya _

_"__Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, kau harus jadi milikku" Baekhyun sadar sekarang, ia dijebak oleh Daehyun. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tau jika Daehyun akan membawanya pada Kyuhyun. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh saat namja itu semakin dalam mencumbunya, namun semuanya terasa sia-sia karena kekuatan Kyuhyun yang begitu besar. Baekhyun menyerah dan hanya bisa pasrah jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar menyentuhnya lebih dari ini._

_Brakk_

_Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya mencumbu Baekhyun saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras, menampakkan sosok seorang namja manis yang basah kuyup sama seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun turut menatap namja manis itu._

_"__Sungmin hyung" gumamnya tak percaya. Yah, saat Baekhyun pergi tadi Sungmin menyadari jika Baekhyun tak salah apapun ketika Kyuhyun menolaknya jadi ia kemudian mencari Baekhyun dan melihat ketika Daehyun membawa Baekhyun pergi dan Sungmin pun mengikuti mereka hingga kerumah Kyuhyun._

_"__Lepaskan adikku brengsek, ia tak mencintaimu" teriak Sungmin dengan mata yang berkilat penuh amarah. Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh dan kembali mencumbu Baekhyun tanpa peduli pada Sungmin. Melihat itu membuat amarah Sungmin memuncak dengan kasar ditariknya Kyuhyun menjauh dari Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia mencium paksa Kyuhyun dan memasukkan sebuah pil kedalam mulut Kyuhyun melalui ciuman mereka, menyadari itu Kyuhyun mendorong kasar tubuh Sungmin namun ia tak sempat membuang pil yang diberikan Sungmin karena ia terlebih dahulu menelannya._

_"__Apa yang kau berikan padaku bodoh?"_

_"__Baekhyun-ah, pergilah dari sini sekarang" perintah Sungmin pada Baekhyun_

_"__Ta-tapi hyung, kau…"_

_"__Pergi" Baekhyun akhirnya menurut, ia pergi setelah memakai kaosnya kembali. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia dapat melihat jelas saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama padanya terhadap Sungmin. Dan ia yakin itu karena pengaruh pil yang diberi Sungmin pada Kyuhyun tadi._

_Dua minggu sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun tak pernah lagi bertemu Sungmin juga Kyuhyun bahkan Daehyun. Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Sungmin namun ia tak tau dimana namja itu berada. Hingga suatu hari, Sungmin datang menemuinya dengan air mata yang deras dan mengatakan jika ia mengandung anak Kyuhyun._

_"__Hiks Baekkie, hyung harus bagaimana? Kyuhyun tidak mau bertanggung jawab" isak Sungmin sedih. Baekhyun ikut terpukul melihat penderitaan hyungnya itu. Karena kehamilan Sungmin, mereka berdua tidak bisa pulang dan tinggal bersama orangtua mereka lagi karena Sungmin benar-benar takut jika orangtuanya tau ia hamil diluar pernikahan. _

_Jadi kemudian bersama dengan Baekhyun, mereka tinggal disebuah desa tepencil di Beijing dan bekerja untuk menghidupi kebutuhan mereka hingga tak terasa kehamilannya semakin membesar dan semakin dekat dengan waktu melahirkan. _

_Baekhyun terpaksa membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit di kota karena Sungmin harus melakukan operasi untuk bisa melahirkan anaknya. Sayangnya saat dirumah sakit mereka bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang menemani ummanya check up._

_"__Baekhyun-ah, tolong pergilah dan bawa Minkyu bayiku bersamamu" pinta Sungmin sesaat setelah ia berhasil melahirkan Minkyu._

_"__Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti._

_"__Kyuhyun ada disini Baekhyun-ah, ia tau aku tak menggugurkan kandunganku. Tolong bawa Minkyu pergi, karena jika Kyuhyun menemukannya ia pasti akan membunuh bayi ini" jawab Sungmin penuh harap._

_"__Tapi hyung aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu" ujar Baekhyun sedih. Sungmin menggeleng kuat dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut._

_"__Aku mohon Baekhyun-ah, jangan pikirkan aku tapi pikirkan bayiku ia belum lama melihat dunia ini. Tolonglah pergi dan bawa dia ketempat dimana Kyuhyun tak bisa menemukanmu" mohon Sungmin lagi, Baekhyun yang tak tega akhirnya menurut dan membawa bayi Sungmin pergi. Ia kembali ke desa dimana ia dan Sungmin tinggal karena ia yakin Kyuhyun takkan menemukannya. 3 hari kemudian ia shock bukan main, saat mendengar kabar Sungmin yang gantung diri diruang rawatnya sendiri. _

_Baekhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah orangtua angkatnya yang tak lain orangtua Sungmin namun ia tak dapat menemukan mereka, menurut tetangga mereka ummanya mengalami depresi saat tau kematian Sungmin dan mereka memutuskan untuk menjual rumah mereka dan pindah ke Negara lain yang tak pernah Baekhyun tau Negara mana yang dimaksud. _

_Merasa tak ada lagi tempat berlindung baginya di Beijing, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke Negara kelahirannya di Korea Selatan dengan tekad membesarkan Minkyu selayaknya anak kandungnya sendiri. Awalnya Baekhyun tak ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Korea dengan alasan tak ada yang bisa menjaga Minkyu dan ia tak memiliki uang lebih untuk menyewa baby sitter namun untungnya ia bertemu dengan Xiumin yang bersedia menolong dan memberikan pekerjaan pada Baekhyun dikedai mie miliknya, juga bersedia menjaga Minkyu agar Baekhyun tetap bisa bersekolah._

Flashback End

Sehun mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya tanpa sadar, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum singkat melihatnya. Diserahkannya sebuah sapu tangan bermotif bunga mawar kepada Sehun. Namja tampan itu menerimanya dengan malu dan kembali mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, seandainya saat itu aku datang lebih cepat aku takkan membiarkanmu ikut dengan Sungmin hyung dan membuat harus merasakan kehidupan sekeras itu" ujar Sehun sedih, dipeluknya pinggang Baekhyun dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada dada Baekhyun.

"Hey, itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula hidupku tidak sekeras itu, karena Sungmin hyung juga umma dan appa begitu menyayangiku, Kyuhyun hyung juga meski dengan cara yang salah tapi tetap saja aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari mereka" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih sebaik dan setulus Baekhyun yang selalu menerima dan menjalani masalahnya seberat apapun itu.

"Hyung, aku takkan membiarkan Kyuhyun hyung merebutmu dariku. Akan kupastikan, Minkyu tetap bersamamu" janji Sehun. Baekhyun melepas pelan pelukan Sehun kemudian mengangkat wajah namja tampan itu untuk menatapnya, dikecupnya pelan bibir Sehun.

"Aku tau Sehun-ah, aku percaya padamu" balas Baekhyun. Tidak, ia memang percaya pada Sehun tapi ia tau kenyataan tidak akan seperti yang Sehun harapkan. Bagaimana mungkin Minkyu tetap bersama dengannya jika apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, ia tak punya hak apapun terhadap Minkyu yang bukan darah dagingnya meski ia yang membesarkan Minkyu selama ini.

"Hyung, aku sungguh mencintaimu juga Minkyu aku ingin kalian berdua menjadi bagian dari hidupku hingga aku tak bernafas lagi" gumam Sehun, kemudian kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun lama. Melumatnya dengan lembut, dan menginvasi setiap jengkal mulut Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan dan cinta.

"Umma, appa"

Sehun dan Baekhyun kompak memutuskan ciuman mereka, saat Minkyu tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka dan memanggil keduanya. Semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipi keduanya karena malu kedapatan berciuman oleh Minkyu. Bahkan Baekhyun dengan reflex memakai wignya yang sempat ia lepas tadi.

"Minkyu sayang, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Minkyu mengangguk pelan dan meloncat pada pangkuan Baekhyun dan memeluk erat ummanya itu.

"Umma, ahjussi yang tadi siapa? kenapa ia bilang kalau ia appa Minkyu dan umma bukan umma Minkyu?" tanya Minkyu polos. Sehun mengambil alih tubuh Minkyu dan mendudukkan tubuh kecil itu pada pangkuannya.

"Dengar Minkyu, ahjussi itu jahat ia ingin memisahkan ummamu darimu, juga ingin memisahkan ummamu dari Sehun appa. Jadi Minkyu jangan percaya padanya ne" jawab Sehun. Minkyu menatap ummanya meminta penjelasan.

"Oh, Sehun appa benar chagi" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Skip Time

Next day..

Kerisauan Baekhyun akan ucapan Kyuhyun semakin bertambah ketika ia terus mendapat pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun yang terus mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk berpikir baik-baik. Baekhyun tak pernah mau memberitahu Sehun tentang hal ini karena ia takut namja itu khawatir padanya.

"Sehun-ah, malam ini maukah kau berkencan denganku?" ajak Baekhyun siang itu, ketika ia dan Sehun menuju kesekolah Minkyu untuk menjemput namja kecil itu. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu, aku selalu menginginkannya" balasnya senang.

Tanpa Sehun tau, Baekhyun tersenyum miris sekarang dengan pandangan yang hanya tertuju pada padatnya jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Drrtt

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, saat menyadari ponselnya bergetar. Ia tau itu pasti pesan dari Kyuhyun.

From : Cho Kyuhyun

Ingat Byun Baekhyun sayang ini kesempatan terakhirmu, besok kau sudah harus membuat keputusan. Kuharap keputusanmu adalah pilihan yang bijak agar kau tak menyesal nantinya. Saranghae :*

Baekhyun tak membalas pesan Kyuhyun kali ini, sejak kemarin ia sudah membuat keputusan dan ia rasa Kyuhyun hanya perlu menunggu dan tak perlu untuk mengirim pesan kepadanya terus menerus.

"Kenapa Baekkie hyung?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Baekhyun agak kaget saat Sehun bertanya dan membuatnya gugup seketika.

"A-aniyo Sehun-ah, hanya merindukan Minkyu" jawab Baekhyun berbohong.

Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun karena untuk pertama kalinya ia akan berkencan berdua dengan Sehun tanpa harus memalsukan identitasnya lagi, namun kenyataannya malam ini justru membuat hati Baekhyun semakin gelisah. Minkyu sengaja ia titipkan pada Xiumin karena ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Minkyu sendirian dirumah.

"Kuharap ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik" gumamnya. Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari rumahnya ketika mendapat pesan dari Sehun yang mengatakan ia telah berada didepan rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah siap hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, namja imut itu mengangguk kemudian segera masuk kedalam mobil Sehun.

Yang Baekhyun lakukan selama perjalanan mereka menuju namsan tower (tempat yang Baekhyun pilih) hanyalah melamun dan memikirkan apakah keputusannya benar-benar keputusan yang terbaik? Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar ketika mereka sudah sampai dan Sehun membuka pintu untuknya.

"Baekhyun hyung? kau tak ingin turun?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun berkedip kaget dan langsung menatap Sehun.

"Ah ne, mianhae"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju cable car yang akan mengantar mereka sampai ke namsan tower. Melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang begitu indah dimalam hari, menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau suka hyung?" tanya Sehun lembut dan dibalas anggukan imut dari Baekhyun.

Sesampainya mereka dinamsan tower, Sehun langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk naik ke puncak menara itu. Sehun mengambil sebuah gembok cinta dan bermaksud menulis namanya dan Baekhyun disana.

"Hyung ayo kita buang kuncinya" ujar Sehun semangat namun Baekhyun malah menggeleng membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. Namja mungil itu mengambil kunci ditangan Sehun dan menyimpannya dalam saku jaketnya.

"Biar aku menyimpannya Sehun-ah, agar setiap kali aku melihat kunci ini aku akan mengingat jika kaulah namja yang telah membuka hatiku dan menguncinya untuk dirimu sendiri" ucap Baekhyun lembut. Sehun tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu, tanpa aba-aba ia segera menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapan hangatnya sambil menghirup dalam aroma harum yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Tak sadarkah kau Oh Sehun, jika perlakuan lembutmu justru menyakiti Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun hyung bahkan hanya dengan kata-katamu yang seperti itu membuatku sangat bahagia, aku sungguh mencintaimu hyung" bisik Sehun pelan dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut pada kening Baekhyun.

.

..

…

"Hyung, apakah kau pikir kau tak egois terhadap Baekhyun?" tanya Daehyun saat ia dan Kyuhyun bertemu di kantor Kyuhyun. Namja pucat bermarga Choi itu memutar kursinya dan menatap Daehyun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Aku egois bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan balas menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Tidakkah kehadiranmu dan permintaanmu akan menyakiti Baekhyun? Hyung, aku tau kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun tapi kau tau bahkan bisa melihat sendiri jika Baekhyun tak mencintaimu sama sekali dan ia lebih memilih Oh Sehun. Selain itu, kau juga mungkin saja menyakitinya karena meminta Minkyu kembali padahal selama ini sudah jelas jika Baekhyunlah yang merawatnya" jawab Daehyun

Brakk

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja kerjanya, sorot matanya begitu tajam saat menatap Daehyun. Kyuhyun tentu saja marah dengan apa yang disampaikan Daehyun, dan Daehyun tau itu tapi ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan tetap duduk ditempatnya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun hanya milikku begitu juga dengan Minkyu tak ada orang lain yang bisa merebut mereka berdua dariku. Jika perlu aku akan menyingkirkan Oh Sehun dengan tanganku sendiri, kau tau aku sangat tak suka jika seseorang menggangguku bersama Baekhyun jadi lebih baik kau diam atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu sekarang juga jika kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi" teriak Kyuhyun dengan amarah yang memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubunnya, wajah pucatnya memerah dan nafasnya tersengal pelan.

"Terserah kau hyung, tapi cinta dan kebahagiaan seseorang tak bisa dipaksakan. Semoga saja kau sadar, aku pergi" Daehyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali memukul mejanya, kesal akan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi penghianat –menurut Kyuhyun-.

HunBaek

Dalam penerangan yang remang-remang, terdengar deru nafas dua insan saling memburu disusul suara decitan yang cukup nyaring. Desahan juga erangan keluar bergantian dari bibir Baekhyun juga Sehun diatas ranjang minimalis milik Baekhyun. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak mereka menghabiskan waktu berkencan di namsan tower, dan sekarang mereka berakhir dengan Sehun yang menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun diatas ranjang. Keduanya dalam keadaan naked sehingga suara gesekan kulit mereka dapat terdengar. Berbagi ciuman lembut yang perlahan berubah liar, saling meremas, dan menumpahkan rasa cinta mereka yang meluap dengan penyatuan tubuh yang sempurna. Setiap hentakan yang dilakukan Sehun untuk menjamah bagian terdalam tubuh Baekhyun akan dibalas desahan merdu dari pemilik tubuh dibawahnya.

Tarikan dan dorongan bertempo cepat yang diberikan Sehun mampu membuat keduanya klimaks berkali-kali hingga deru nafas keduanya bersahutan dengan tidak teratur. Sehun klimaks terakhir dengan benih cintanya yang menyembur jauh didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Keduanya tersenyum dan kembali berbagi ciuman lembut. Baekhyun menyeka wajah tampan Sehun yang dipenuhi keringat, meski hanya mendapat penerangan dari cahaya lampu jalan, namun Baekhyun masih dapat melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun hyung karena membiarkanku menjadi yang pertama" gumam Sehun.

"Tentu, karena kau cinta pertamaku juga kekasih pertamaku maka untuk yang satu ini juga kau yang pertama" balas Baekhyun.

Sehun melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, ia menarik selimut ungu milik Baekhyun menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Dibalik selimut, Sehun memeluk Bekhyun erat dan mulai memejamkan matanya hingga ia tertidur lelap. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, namja mungil itu justru memandangi wajah Sehun seakan ia tak punya cukup waktu lagi untuk menikmati momen seperti ini bersama orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sehun"

teng

teng

teng

Detakan jam menjadi melodi pendamping langkah kaki seorang namja mungil yang berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari ruang kamarnya. Namja mungil itu –Baekhyun- menutup pintu kamarnya hati-hati agar namja yang masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya tidak terbangun. Dirapatkannya jaket tebal berwarna coklat miliknya agar udara dingin tidak terlalu terasa pada tubuh mungilnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan tatapannya jatuh pada jam dinding yang menunjukka pukul 5 subuh. Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada koper besar yang sejak tadi ia seret dengan pelan. Ia meraih ponsel yang berada dalam jeketnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Aku sudah siap, dan aku akan menemuimu sekarang untuk menjemput Minkyu" ucap Baekhyun pada orang yang dihubunginya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun yang telah menunggunya didepan rumah namja mungil itu, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Naiklah sayang, kita harus segera menjemput anak kita" titah Kyuhyun lembut namun sayang Baekhyun tidak tersentuh sama sekali dan hanya memasang wajah datar sebelum masuk kedalam mobil mewah Kyuhyun.

HunBaek

Minkyu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, namja kecil itu mengusap pelan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"umma" ia merengek dengan suara serak, mungkin ia sedikit kesal dibangunkan sepagi ini. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap sayang surai Minkyu.

"Ne sayang, kau masih mengantuk eoh?" tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan polos dari Minkyu.

"Minkyu boleh tidur lagi nanti, tapi sekarang Minkyu bangun dulu ne umma mau mengajak Minkyu naik pesawat lho" bujuk Baekhyun, mata Minkyu langsung terbuka sempurna mendengar ucapan ummanya.

"Jinjja umma? memangnya kita mau kemana? apa appa juga ikut?" tanya Minkyu heboh.

"Kita akan ke china dan yah appa tentu saja ikut" jawab Baekhyun. Minkyu tampak sangat bahagia, ia langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi milik Jong Min. Yah karena semalam Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun, Minkyu akhirnya menginap dirumah Xiumin dan tidur bersama dikamar Jong Min.

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Bukankah kau tak mencintai Kyuhyun?" Xiumin masuk tak lama setelah Minkyu berlari masuk kekamar mandi. Baekhyun yang duduk diranjang Jong Min menatap Xiumin dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain hyung, aku tak bisa membiarkan Minkyu dibawa oleh Kyuhyun hyung karena aku tau Minkyu sangat membutuhkanku" jawab Baekhyun, Xiumin dapat melihat setetes airmata yang terjatuh dari mata indah Baekhyun. Xiumin benar-benar sedih juga kasihan melihat namja yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri itu mengalami hal sesulit ini. Bagaimanapun Xiumin adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Baekhyun dan ia sangat tau bagaimana kisah hidup Baekhyun saat tinggal di China dulu.

"Oh iya hyung, tolong berikan surat ini untuk Sehun" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu kepada Xiumin.

Setelah memakaikan baju juga jaket pada tubuh kecil Minkyu, Baekhyun segera menggandeng anaknya itu keluar dari rumah Xiumin tanpa diantar oleh sipemilik rumah. Baekhyun sangat mengerti Xiumin melakukannya karena namja itu tak menginginkan dirinya pergi, tapi Baekhyun bisa apa? Keputusannya untuk ikut bersama Kyuhyun di China menurutnya adalah yang terbaik.

"Umma, mana appa?" tanya Minkyu saat mereka keluar dan tak menemukan sosok Sehun menunggu mereka.

"Didalam mobil sayang, kajja kita masuk" ajak Baekhyun dan membawa Minkyu memasuki mobil Kyuhyun. Mata Minkyu membulat saat melihat Kyuhyun, ia jadi teringat kejadian tempo hari saat Kyuhyun datang kerumahnya dan menggendongnya dengan paksa.

"umma kenapa dia ada disini? dia kan namja yang jahat umma, ayo kita turun Minkyu tidak mau disini" rengek Minkyu dengan menarik-narik jaket coklat Baekhyun.

"Sayang, dia appa kandungmu" ungkap Baekhyun. Gerakan tangan Minkyu terhenti, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Benarkah umma? lalu kenapa waktu itu ia marah-marah pada umma?" tanya Minkyu lagi.

"Ah itu kau hanya salah paham sayang, dan yah dia memang appa kandungmu namanya Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"Aniya, appaku hanya Sehun appa" diluar dugaan, Minkyu berteriak kesal dan menekankan jika baginya hanya Sehunlah appanya. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh karena terlalu kesal dengan reaksi Minkyu. Sementara itu Baekhyun yang cepat-cepat memeluk tubuh Minkyu yang bergetar takut karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, kau membuat Minkyu takut" teriak Baekhyun marah.

ckitt

Kyuhyun menginjak rem dengan mendadak membuat Baekhyun kembali menggeram kesal, Kyuhyun tak peduli dan malah menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Seharusnya kau tak membiarkan annakku memanggil Sehun appa, lihat sekarang ia seperti tak menerimaku" balas Kyuhyun sama marahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hiks umma a-aku takut" isak Minkyu dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Dengan segera namja mungil itu mengusap punggung Minkyu dan menggumamkan kata-kata lembut pada telinga anaknya itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, tangannya terulur mengelus lembut rambut Minkyu.

"Maafkan appa sayang sudah membuatmu takut" ucapnya pelan, ia kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju bandara Incheon.

Sehun terbangun saat cahaya menyilaukan dari sang mentari pagi menyapa penglihatannya, ia tersenyum singkat kemudian meraba ruang kosong disampingnya. Kosong? Sehun langsung terduduk saat menyadari sosok mungil berwajah cantik yang semalam menemaninya tak ada disampingnya sekarang. Ia segera menyingkap selimut ungu milik Baekhyun dan memakai baju juga celananya dengan cepat. Sehun berlari keluar kamar dan mencari Baekhyun di dapur, namun namja mungil itu tak ada disana jadi Sehun kembali ke kamar Baekhyun mengira namja mungil itu mungkin sedang mandi.

"Baekhyun hyung kau didalam?" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sambil berteriak namun tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat, hingga matanya menangkap secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin selain itu dibawah gelas kopi tersebut terdapat sebuah note kecil. Sehun memilih membaca note tersebut.

_Morning My prince ^^_

_Kau pasti kaget karena tak menemukanku disampingmu kan?_

_Hehe, maaf tapi pergilah ke rumah Xiumin hyung setelah kau meminum kopimu.. ok? Saranghae :*_

_Your Love, Baekhyun!_

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku hyung, membuat khawatir saja" gumam Sehun lalu tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya meminum kopi buatan Baekhyun dan segera berangkat kerumah Xiumin.

Suasana bandara cukup ramai ketika Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun serta Minkyu tiba disana. Kyuhyun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggu dirinya di café yang ada didalam bandara sementara ia mengecek jadwal keberangkatan mereka ke china.

"Umma, aku ingin bertemu Sehun appa" rengek Minkyu membuat hati Baekhyun terasa sakit. Kencan yang semalam memang telah ia rencanakan sebagai hari terakhir kebersamaannya dengan Sehun.

"Sayang, sekarang kan appa kandungmu sudah disini jadi jangan panggil Sehun dengan sebutan appa lagi ne, nanti Kyuhyun appa marah sayang" ujar Baekhyun

"Tapi umma, Minkyu tidak suka pada Kyuhyun appa dia jahat umma dia juga suka marah-marah tidak seperti Sehun appa yang baik dan penyayang. Umma bukankah Sehun appa berjanji akan jadi appa Minkyu, umma ayo telefon Sehun appa" rengek Minkyu lagi. Baekhyun baru saja ingin menyahut ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dan Minkyu, Dengan cepat Baekhyun menangkup pipi Minkyu dan menatap anaknya itu dalam.

"Minkyu sayang dengarkan umma ne, kau tidak mau kan dimarahi lagi oleh Kyuhyun appa? kau juga tidak mau melihat umma dimarahi dan sedih? jadi tolong jangan menyebut nama Sehun appa didepan Kyuhyun appa, umma janji akan menelfon Sehun appa untukmu asal kau menuruti keinginan umma. arrachi?" bujuk Baekhyun. Minkyu akhirnya mengangguk tepat ketika Kyuhyun duduk didepannya.

"Kita baru bisa berangkat sejam kemudian karena ada gangguan" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"kau tak perlu sekesal itukan hyung, sebaiknya kau sarapan saja dulu" ujar Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Sebenci-bencinya Baekhyun terhadap Kyuhyun ia juga masih punya sisi baik dimana ia pernah begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Ne, mianhae Baekhyun-ah" balas Kyuhyun

Other Side

Sehun menatap bingung sebuah amplop yang diberi Xiumin padanya 5 menit yang lalu, ia begitu heran ketika tiba dirumah Xiumin namja berpipi bulat itu tidak menyapanya sama sekali dan hanya menyerahkan amplop tersebut dan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya. Karena tak ingin larut dalam rasa penasaran Sehun segera masuk mobilnya dan membaca isi amplop tersebut.

_Dear My Prince_

_Oh Sehun_

_Sehun-ah apakah sekarang kau mencari dimana diriku? Maaf sebelumnya aku tak berpamitan padamu sayang, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku tau kau pasti takkan pernah mengizinkanku untuk pergi. Sehun-ah sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan jika kau adalah satu-satunya namja yang aku cintai sejak aku masih kecil, kau satu-satunya namja yang bisa membuatku merasakan apa kebahagiaan itu, kau juga satu-satunya namja yang membuatku merasa dihargai dan benar-benar dicintai. Sehun-ah, aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kau telah hadir dalam hidupku, aku juga berterima kasih karena berkat kau Minkyu tak lagi bersedih karena tak memiliki appa._

_Tapi, sekarang aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu karena meskipun aku begitu mencintaimu tapi rasanya takdir tak merestui kita Sehun-ah. Aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Minkyu, ahh cintaku pada kalian berdua sama besarnya. Aku bahkan berharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, tapi aku rasa semuanya hanya tinggal harapan Sehun-ah. Aku harus ikut bersama Kyuhyun hyung karena aku tak mungkin membiarkan Minkyu tinggal berdua dengannya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Sehun-ah, meski tubuhku bersama Kyuhyun hyung tapi cinta dan seluruh jiwaku sepenuhnya hanya untukmu. Kuharap kau mengerti keputusanku Sehun-ah, Saranghae :*_

_Your eternal love_

_Byun Baekhyun_

Sehun meremas surat dari Baekhyun tak terasa air matanya mengalir, hatinya terasa begitu sakit sekarang, ia merasa jika Baekhyun hanya mempermainkannya apalagi mengingat hal semalam.

"Kenapa kau harus membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa semalam jika pada akhirnya kau menghancurkanku hanya dalam waktu 1 menit? Kenapa Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun bergumam lirih, ia meremas dada kirinya yang terasa mengilu.

"Sakitkah Sehun-ah?" tanya seseorang yang entah sejak kapan duduk dijok belakang mobil Sehun. Sehun yang kaget langsung menatap orang dibelakangnya.

"Kau Jung Daehyun, kau pasti tau dimana Baekhyunku kan?" teriaknya pada seseorang yang memang Daehyun itu. Daehyun menatap Sehun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu aku tau Sehun-ah, tapi kurasa kau sudah terlambat untuk menemuinya sekarang" balas Daehyun tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tak sabaran.

"Aku sengaja menemuimu Sehun-ah karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan membawa Baekhyun ke China dan menikahinya disana. Dan aku tau kau pasti tak menginginkannya kan? jadi.."

Skip Time

Baekhyun menyeka keringat didahinya karena terlalu kelelahan menggendong Minkyu yang tertidur sejak pesawat berangkat hingga sekarang mereka tiba di Beijing International Airport. Yeah setelah menempuh perjalan hampir 2 jam Kyuhyun, Baekhyun juga Minkyu tiba di Beijing. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Kyuhyun memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menjemput mereka.

"Hyung, bisakah kau menggantikanku menggendong Minkyu?" pinta Baekhyun pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya, namun namja itu malah menatapnya datar.

"Bangunkan saja dia, dan suruh ia berjalan sendiri. Dia itu menyusahkanmu saja" ujar Kyuhyun ketus. Baekhyun memandang Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Hyung dia anakmu juga, apa kau setega itu padanya? Minkyu pasti lelah hyung" balas Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini saja aku akan menyuruh pengawalku untuk menggendongnya" putus Kyuhyun. Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, astaga memang apa susahnya menggendong anak sendiri?

"Tidak usah hyung, biar aku saja yang menggendong Minkyu lagipula kita sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar kan" tanpa mendengar balasan Kyuhyun, Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Setibanya diluar, pengawal Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun juga Kyuhyun dan membawa mereka menuju rumah Kyuhyun di pusat kota. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Baekhyun begitu sibuk mengelus lembut surai Minkyu yang masih tertidur dipangkuannya. Hingga tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkannya pada surai hitam namja tampan itu. Baekhyun menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Bisakah sekarang aku yang mendapatkan belaianmu? aku merindukanmu Baekhyun-ah, sejak tadi kau hanya fokus pada Minkyu" protes Kyuhyun. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya tak mengerti akan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah begitu lembut dan manja terhadapnya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, aku tak memintamu menatapku seperti itu aku minta kau juga mengelus rambutku hingga aku tertidur" lanjut Kyuhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan kemudian menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

Skip Time

Sudah dua hari sejak Baekhyun ikut bersama Kyuhyun ke China selama dua hari itu pula ia lost contact dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal di Korea termasuk Sehun. Minkyu bahkan menangis seharian karena merasa dibohongi oleh Baekhyun yang berjanji akan menghubungi Sehun untuknya. Baekhyun bukannya tidak mau, tapi sejak ikut bersama Kyuhyun namja pucat itu menyita ponselnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Kyuhyun juga membatasi ruang gerak Baekhyun, terkadang namja pucat itu tak membiarkan Baekhyun bersama dengan Minkyu dengan alasan ia juga butuh Baekhyun disisinya. Selain itu Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Baekhyun tidur bersama Minkyu meski Minkyu merengek dan menangis. Karena hal itu Baekhyun merasa jika Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya menginginkan Minkyu melainkan menginginkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Baekhyun hendak keluar untuk menjemput Minkyu disekolah baru anaknya itu.

"Aku ingin menjemput Minkyu hyung" jawab Baekhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun tajam, tanpa sepatah katapun ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa namja mungil itu memasuki kamar mereka. Kyuhyun tanpa peduli menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun diranjang dan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Sudah sejak kemarin aku katakan, kau tak perlu memikirkan tentang Minkyu karena pengawalku yang akan menjemputnya dan lagi Minkyu memiliki seorang suster yang akan mengurusi segala keperluannya. Ingat Baekhyun, kau hanya perlu berada disisiku" bentak Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan. Baekhyun menatapnya tak suka, namja mungil itu dengan berani berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dan balas menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau menginginkan Minkyu kembali padamu? Lalu sekarang saat ia sudah bersamamu, kau justru melarangku untuk mengurusnya? Kau bahkan tidak peduli saat Minkyu memintamu menggendongnya atau sekedar bermain dengannya, dan sekarang kau juga melarangku untuk berdekatan dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan kau hanya memanfaatkan Minkyu untuk mendapatkanku?" teriak Baekhyun, kekesalannya sudah memuncak dan ia juga tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang hanya seenaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh dan kembali menghempaskan Baekhyun ke ranjang dan menindih namja mungil itu sebelum Baekhyun kembali berontak.

"Jadi sekarang kau sadar eoh? Well, awalnya aku memang menginginkan Minkyu karena aku merasa bersalah pada Sungmin hyung tapi setelah aku sadar kau takkan membiarkan Minkyu ikut begitu saja denganku aku akhirnya memanfaatkan keadaan mengancammu hingga kau membuat keputusan untuk ikut denganku. Dan asal kau tau, memilikimu lebih penting bagiku disbanding menebus rasa bersalahku pada Sungmin hyung. Ah tidak, aku memang tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah karena Sungmin hyung menjembakku dengan obat perangsang sialan itu. Baekhyun-ah sejak dulu hingga sekarang perasaanku tidak pernah berubah padamu, kau tetap saja menjadi penguasa hatiku hum" Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya dan menciumi pipi chubby Baekhyun dengan gerakan seductive, kemudian beralih membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menyesap kulit halus Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras.

"Aakhhh lepaskan" ringis Baekhyun, ia menggerakkan kepalanya menghindari sentuhan Kyuhyun pada lehernya yang sensitif. Kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kuat begitu juga dengan kakinya yang menendang secara asal-asalan agar Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

Plakkk

Namun sepertinya usaha Baekhyun sia-sia, ketika Kyuhyun menampar pipinya kasar sehingga rasa sakit kini berpusat disana. Air mata Baekhyun jatuh perlahan, menyadari itu Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis sayang, salahmu sendiri berani melawanku" bisik Kyuhyun. Namja pucat itu kemudian berdiri dan mengambil sebuah tali tambang dilaci meja nakas, sebuah seringaian terlukis diwajah tampannya dan sangat jelas dilihat oleh Baekhyun yang menatapnya takut.

"Well, kurasa kita perlu ini agar kau tak berontak lagi"

Dan hal yang terakhir Baekhyun ingat siang itu adalah Kyuhyun mengikat paksa kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi ranjang, dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan paksa hingga ia benar-benar lelah dan akhirnya pingsan.

**END**

**#plakk**

**TBC ding. **

**Sesuai janji Miyu ff ini Miyu update sore ini, buat semua yang udah RnR, follow, dam Favorite makasih banyak maaf Miyu gak bisa sebutin satu-satu tapi yang jelas Miyu bener-bener berterima kasih pada kalian.. **

**Chap depan udah end, so keep waiting ne ^^**

**Saranghae :* :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret Behind Secret Chapter 8 (Last)**

**Author : Miyuri_K **

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun **

**Oh Sehun **

**Xi Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other's**

**Pair : HunBaek, LuBaek, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 8 of 8**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua mereka, dan tentu saja SMent. Saya hanya memiliki fanfic ini sebagai karya saya dengan meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, Typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dan menyebabkan efek samping bosan karena ceritanya garing**

_**Preview Story**_

"_**Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau menginginkan Minkyu kembali padamu? Lalu sekarang saat ia sudah bersamamu, kau justru melarangku untuk mengurusnya? Kau bahkan tidak peduli saat Minkyu memintamu menggendongnya atau sekedar bermain dengannya, dan sekarang kau juga melarangku untuk berdekatan dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan kau hanya memanfaatkan Minkyu untuk mendapatkanku?" teriak Baekhyun, kekesalannya sudah memuncak dan ia juga tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang hanya seenaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh dan kembali menghempaskan Baekhyun ke ranjang dan menindih namja mungil itu sebelum Baekhyun kembali berontak.**_

"_**Jadi sekarang kau sadar eoh? Well, awalnya aku memang menginginkan Minkyu karena aku merasa bersalah pada Sungmin hyung tapi setelah aku sadar kau takkan membiarkan Minkyu ikut begitu saja denganku aku akhirnya memanfaatkan keadaan mengancammu hingga kau membuat keputusan untuk ikut denganku. Dan asal kau tau, memilikimu lebih penting bagiku dibanding menebus rasa bersalahku pada Sungmin hyung. Ah tidak, aku memang tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah karena Sungmin hyung menjembakku dengan obat perangsang sialan itu. Baekhyun-ah sejak dulu hingga sekarang perasaanku tidak pernah berubah padamu, kau tetap saja menjadi penguasa hatiku hum" Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya dan menciumi pipi chubby Baekhyun dengan gerakan seductive, kemudian beralih membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menyesap kulit halus Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras.**_

"_**Aakhhh lepaskan" ringis Baekhyun, ia menggerakkan kepalanya menghindari sentuhan Kyuhyun pada lehernya yang sensitif. Kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kuat begitu juga dengan kakinya yang menendang secara asal-asalan agar Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. **_

_**Plakkk**_

_**Namun sepertinya usaha Baekhyun sia-sia, ketika Kyuhyun menampar pipinya kasar sehingga rasa sakit kini berpusat disana. Air mata Baekhyun jatuh perlahan, menyadari itu Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun. **_

"_**Jangan menangis sayang, salahmu sendiri berani melawanku" bisik Kyuhyun. Namja pucat itu kemudian berdiri dan mengambil sebuah tali tambang dilaci meja nakas, sebuah seringaian terlukis diwajah tampannya dan sangat jelas dilihat oleh Baekhyun yang menatapnya takut.**_

"_**Well, kurasa kita perlu ini agar kau tak berontak lagi"**_

_**Dan hal yang terakhir Baekhyun ingat siang itu adalah Kyuhyun mengikat paksa kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi ranjang, dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan paksa hingga ia benar-benar lelah dan akhirnya pingsan.**_

**Story Begin**

Sehun, Luhan, serta Chanyeol tengah dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Daehyun. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka kesana, awalnya Sehun hanya mengajak Luhan namun Chanyeol yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan mereka mengajukan diri untuk ikut bersama Sehun juga Luhan.

"Sehun-ah apa kau yakin Daehyun tidak berbohong?" tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir, pasalnya setelah mendengar cerita masa lalu Baekhyun dari Sehun ia merasa jika Daehyun bukan namja yang baik. Tujuan mereka mendatangi apartemen Daehyun adalah karena namja itu mengatakan jika ia akan membantu Sehun untuk bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun, tapi disisi lain Luhan merasa curiga dengan hal itu ia takut jika Daehyun akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Sehun sehingga Sehun bukannya bertemu Baekhyun tapi justru berpisah selamanya dari Sehun. Hey, bukankah Daehyun itu kaki tangan Kyuhyun? Bisa saja kan ia ingin menjebak Sehun agar tak bisa mengganggu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun?

"Aku yakin hyung, kali ini Daehyun hyung berkata yang sejujurnya lagipula kalau memang ia berbohong aku akan memaksanya untuk mengatakan dimana Baekhyun hyung dan Minkyu karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberiku petunjuk" jawab Sehun dengan tatapan yang fokus pada jalanan.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk dikursi belakang. Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan sedikit menerawang.

"Karena ia memberitahuku sesuatu yang bisa menjadi kunci untuk merebut Baekhyun hyung dan Minkyu dari Kyuhyun hyung" jawab Sehun.

Sekitar 20 menit mereka dalam perjalanan, mobil Sehun akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah gedung elit dimana apartemen Daehyun berada. Baru saja ia akan memarkirkan mobilnya, Daehyun namja yang akan mereka temui sudah menemui mereka duluan. Daehyun bahkan langsung kedalam mobil Sehun dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Cepat pergi dari sini" perintah Daehyun tiba-tiba. Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan bingung, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatap Daehyun.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat pergi dari sini, atau kau takkan pernah bisa bertemu Baekhyun lagi" ancam Daehyun yang membuat Sehun tanpa berpikir dua kali segera membawa mobilnya menjauh dari gedung apartemen Daehyun.

"Ada apa? kau tampak panik?" setelah kurang lebih berjalan sejauh 1 km, Luhan akhirnya bertanya pada Daehyun.

"Orang-orang suruhan Kyuhyun hyung mencariku, sepertinya ada salah satu dari mereka yang tau jika aku membuka rahasia Kyuhyun hyung pada Sehun" jawab Daehyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Daehyun merogoh saku jaketnya dan menunjukkan empat buah tiket kepada Sehun, Luhan, juga Chanyeol.

"Setelah kau mengatakan padaku jika kau akan datang bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol aku memutuskan untuk membeli tiket pesawat ke Beijing saat itu juga" ucapan Daehyun sontak membuat ketiga namja itu terkejut dan tak mengerti.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa Sehun, Kyuhyun hyung begitu menginginkan Baekhyun dan salah satu orang kepercayaanku yang juga bekerja pada Kyuhyun hyung di Beijing mengatakan padaku jika Kyuhyun hyung mulai bertindak kasar pada Baekhyun. Jadi aku pikir sebaiknya hari ini kita segera menyusul Baekhyun ke Beijing, mungkin tak akan mudah untuk langsung membawanya tapi setidaknya kita bisa mencegah Kyuhyun hyung melakukan hal yang lebih buruk terhadap Baekhyun juga Minkyu" lanjut Daehyun.

Sehun setuju begitu saja dengan keputusan Daehyun begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol karena bagaimanapun mereka berdua pernah menyimpan rasa terhadap Baekhyun lebih tepatnya sampai sekarang mereka masih memiliki rasa cinta terhadap Baekhyun. Mereka berangkat dengan penerbangan pukul 2 siang tanpa membawa pakaian. Lagipula mereka masih ingat jika Luhan memiliki rumah di Beijing jadi untuk apa membawa pakaian dan membuang-buang waktu.

Sementara keempat namja itu melakukan perjalan ke Beijing, Baekhyun justru sedang menangis sekarang dibawah guyuran air yang mengalir dari Shower didalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan berlaku sekasar itu padanya bahkan sampai tega menidurinya secara paksa dan setelahnya Kyuhyun dengan santai meninggalkan dirinya tanpa meminta maaf.

"Hiks, Sehunnie aku merindukanmu hiks" gumam Baekhyun lirih, hatinya begitu sakit sekarang mengingat tubuhnya telah disentuh oleh namja selain Sehun. Awalnya Baekhyun berniat bunuh diri dengan memotong nadinya sendiri, namun ia masih ingat bahwa Minkyu membutuhkan dirinya.

"Umma hiks" sebuah teriakan yang diiringi tangisan terdengar dari luar kamar mandi. Baekhyun yang masih setia terduduk dibawah shower langsung berdiri mendengar tangisan yang ia yakini adalah Minkyu. Baekhyun meraih bathrobe dan handuk kecil untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati wajah putranya yang pucat dan basah oleh air mata juga keringat. Baekhyun panic bukan main melihat kondisi Minkyu, segera diraihnya tubuh namja kecil itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Minkyu sayang, umma merindukanmu" bisik Baekhyun lirih sambil menciumi puncak kepala Minkyu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan tubuh Minkyu bergetar dan rasa panas yang terasa pada kening namja kecil itu.

"U-umma hikss appo" lirih Minkyu masih dengan tubuh bergetar, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap putranya lekat.

"Mana yang sakit sayang? katakan pada umma" ujar Baekhyun begitu khawatir. Dengan tangan mungilnya yang bergetar Minkyu mengangkat seragam sekolahnya dan menunjukkan beberapa luka memar pada perut kecilnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar melihat tubuh anaknya, sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya merawat dan membesarkan Minkyu ini pertama kalinya ia melihat putranya mendapat luka seperti itu.

"Katakan pada umma sayang, siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan airmata yang mengaliri pipinya yang sedikit tirus.

"Hiks, a-appa jahat umma hiks Minkyu hanya ingin memeluknya tapi appa memarahi dan memukul Minkyu. Hikss umma, Minkyu tidak ingin Kyuhyun appa hikss Minkyu ingin Sehun appa" tangis Minkyu pecah setelah menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dengan hati yang semakin terluka Baekhyun kembali memeluk Minkyu, ia merasa begitu bodoh karena tak bisa melindungi putranya.

"Maafkan umma sayang"

~HunBaek~LuBaek~Chanbek~

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil meringkuk sendirian dalam sebuah kegelapan sambil terisak pelan. Bukan, ia bukannya sedang disekap atau sedang di isolasi karena gila namja mungil itu lebih tepatnya sengaja mematikan alat penerangan apa saja yang ada diruangan tersebut karena ia tak ingin diganggu oleh orang lain. Terlebih lagi ketika seseorang yang selalu member warna dan menemani hidupnya kini tak lagi disampingnya, membuatnya merasa tak ada warna lain lagi yang bisa menggambarkan hidupnya kecuali kegelapan.

kriett

Seberkas cahaya yang cukup terang menyorot langsung pada tubuh mungil yang tengah meringkuk itu, namja mungil berparas manis itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap siapa orang yang dengan beraninya masuk kekamarnya dan menganggu dirinya.

"Sayang, ada seseorang yang mencarimu" seorang yeoja paruh baya berdiri diambang pintu dan menatap namja mungil itu dengan tatapan sendu. Namja mungil yang masih setia meringkuk itu menatap yeoja yang tak lain ummanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Siapa? apa 'hyung' yang mencariku? apa dia kembali?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aniya sayang, dia bilang dia adalah teman-"

"Ini aku, Jung Daehyun" ucapan yeoja paruh baya itu terpotong saat seorang namja tak lain Daehyun datang dan ikut menatap namja manis itu. Iris caramel namja manis itu melebar melihat Daehyun, tubuh mungilnya beranjak berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Daehyun.

"Mau apa kau? apa kau dan temanmu yang brengsek itu tak puas menghancurkan hidupku? apa kalian tak puas merebut kebahagiaanku dan membuat kekasihku pergi untuk selamanya?" namja manis itu berteriak dengan suara serak, tangannya mengepal hendak memukul Daehyun namun dengan cepat Daehyun menangkap tangan namja itu dan memeluk tubuh mungil didepannya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tak bermaksud membuat hidupmu sehancur ini" bisik Daehyun lirih, pelukannya semakin erat saat merasakan tubuh namja manis itu berontak dalam pelukannya.

"Daehyun-ah, Ahjumma yakin kau orang yang baik jadi tolong jangan membuat putraku semakin terluka ne? umma ada urusan diluar jadi ahjumma akan menitipkannya padamu" yeoja paruh baya itu berujar lembut sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan putranya bersama dengan Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ah apakah ini namja yang kau maksud? Dia namja yang membuatmu berubah pikiran dan berani mengkhianati Kyuhyun hyung?" Sehun yang berada dibelakang Daehyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah melihat namja manis dalam pelukan Daehyun mulai tenang.

Daehyun mengangguk pelan dan membawa namja manis dipelukannya untuk duduk diranjang milik namja manis itu. Sehun mengikuti mereka, sedangkan Luhan dan Chanyeol tengah berada dirumah Luhan untuk beristirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

"Ne, dia namja yang aku maksud Kim Ryeowook hyung saksi kunci perilaku buruk Kyuhyun hyung" jawab Daehyun, mendengar nama Kyuhyun namja manis itu reflex menatap Daehyun.

"Apa maksudmu Jung Daehyun?" tanya namja manis yang diketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

Daehyun tersenyum manis kemudian mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook, digenggamnya kedua tangan Ryeowook dan mulai menceritakan maksud kedatangannya bersama Sehun menemui Ryeowook.

"Maka dari itu, Ryeowook-ssi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu agar aku bisa memiliki kekasihku kembali" ucap Sehun setelah Daehyun selesai menceritakan tujuan mereka. Ryeowook menatap Sehun datar.

"Apa untungnya aku membantumu? Kau ingin aku menyelamatkan kekasihmu sedangkan kekasihku sendiri tak bisa aku selamatkan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan sinis. Daehyun reflex menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Ryeowook-ssi, justru karena kau sudah tau bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa menyelamatkan kekasihmu seharusnya kau mau untuk membantuku" Sehun sedikit berteriak karena emosi yang mulai mendominasi pikirannya. Melihat situasi yang mulai sedikit tegang, Daehyun menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Ryeowook lembut.

"Hyung jika kukatakan kekasihmu masih hidup apa kau akan membantu kami?" tanya Daehyun. Mata Ryeowook membulat kaget.

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat Minkyu telah terlelap dengan deru nafas yang teratur, sejak tadi tatapan sendu selalu terlihat dari iris sipit Baekhyun. Hatinya sakit melihat putranya yang masih berusia 6 tahun itu harus merasakan pukulan dari appa kandungnya sendiri, ia lebih sedih lagi karena keputusannya ikut bersama Kyuhyun justru membuatnya menderita. Sejak awal Baekhyun sadar keputusannya ini takkan membuatnya bahagia karena sedikitpun ia tak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun tapi ia tak pernah berpikir jika Minkyu juga akan menjadi korban dari keegoisan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjaga Minkyu dengan baik, hiks maafkan aku karena kehadiranku dalam hidupmu membuat orang yang kau cintai tega membuatmu menderita. Hiks seharusnya sejak awal aku sadar aku hanya anak yatim piatu tak berguna yang akan membawa masalah bagi orang lain" Baekhyun kembali menangis, mata indahnya bahkan begitu sembab karena terlalu seringnya ia menangis.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka menampakkan sosok tinggi Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah aku punya kabar gembira untukmu" ujar Kyuhyun semangat, saking semangatnya ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya ia terus berpikir kabar gembira apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Baekhyunie, 2 hari lagi kau akan resmi menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya" sambung Kyuhyun.

Jderrr

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, baginya kabar gembira yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah kabar terburuk baginya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun memiliki keinginan besar untuk memiliki dirinya tapi hingga hari ini ia takkan pernah siap jika harus menikah dan terikat oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar bulir Kristal kembali jatuh membentuk sungai kecil pada pipi putihnya.

"Kau senangkan Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, kepalanya menunduk bukan karena takut menatap Kyuhyun tapi karena rasa sakit dihatinya semakin terasa. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam ditambah isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun membuat emosi Kyuhyun kembali datang.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab Baekhyunie? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak suka eoh? Kau tidak senang akan menikah denganku hm? Jawab aku Baekhyun-ah" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit kasar, namun Baekhyun masih tetap pada posisinya. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengangkat wajah manis itu agar menatapnya.

"Katakan sesuatu bitch" bentak Kyuhyun, ia bahkan mengatai Baekhyun dengan nada merendahkan.

"A-aku hiks ta-tak mau" gumam Baekhyun susah payah karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu kasar menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Tak mau apa?"

"Me-menikah denganmu"

Brukk

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga membentur lantai dengan keras. Baekhyun meringis pelan saat merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berjongkok disamping tubuh Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis melihat ekpresi sakit yang terpatri diwajah Baekhyun. Dibelainya dengan lembut wajah Baekhyun, dengan sisa tenaganya Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menghindari sentuhan Kyuhyun. Mendapat penolakan seperti itu, Kyuhyun menarik kasar rambut Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"A-akh" Baekhyun merintih kesakitan, kepalanya begitu pusing dan tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tak berdaya.

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun, sekeras apapun kau menolakku aku takkan pernah menyerah dan membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Jika kau menolak maka aku akan membalas dengan cara yang bahkan tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Kau juga harus ingat, penolakanmu juga akan berdampak pada orang-orang yang kau sayangi khususnya Minkyu. Aku tak peduli meski dia anak kandungku dan tidak tau apa-apa" ancam Kyuhyun sadis kemudian mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Istirahatlah, karena aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu yang pucat seperti itu dihari pernikahan kita nanti. Aku akan mengurus semuanya, dan kau tidak kuperbolehkan keluar kamar karena segala kebutuhanmu akan diantarkan oleh para maid. Dan untuk Minkyu, sekarang aku membebaskan ia untuk bersamamu jadi kau tak perlu lagi berpikir untuk mengantar maupun menjemput dirinya disekolah" setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum ia keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar Baekhyun dari luar.

Baekhyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, ia hanya bisa berbaring sambil menangis tanpa menyadari sosok mungil yang sejak tadi menatapnya sedih.

"Umma aku akan membawa Sehun appa untukmu"

*Secret Behind Secret*

"Luhan hyung apa kau masih menyukai Baekkie?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap halaman rumah Luhan dari jendela kamar. Luhan yang baru saja selesai menggangti bajunya menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kurasa perasaanku sama denganmu" jawab Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia menghela nafas dan balas menatap Luhan.

"Yeah, entah bagaimana dia bisa membuatku begitu jatuh cinta padanya. Dia berbeda dari kekasihku yang lain" tanggap Chanyeol

"Berbeda?"

"Ne, aku dengan mudah mendapatkan namja maupun yeoja yang aku mau. Mereka bahkan memberikan tubuh mereka secara sukarela dan aku menikmati semuanya. Tapi dibalik itu semua aku sadar keinginanku untuk memiliki mereka hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang, sedangkan keinginanku memiliki Baekhyun adalah karena aku benar-benar menyukainya, setiap saat ia berada ditempat yang sama denganku aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk memeluk bahkan menciumnya, aku selalu ingin melindunginya hyung" jawab Chanyeol membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Yeah aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan aku merasa begitu menyesal pernah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Kau tau Chanyeol-ah, aku rasa Tuhan dengan sengaja menjauhkan para yeoja dari Sehun karena ia telah menjodohkan Sehun dengan namja sebaik Baekhyun. Meski jauh dalam hatiku aku benar-benar iri pada Sehun tapi aku bersyukur ia jatuh cinta pada namja yang tepat" balas Luhan.

"Ah kau benar hyung, Sehun sangat beruntung. Hm hyung, aku ingin keluar sebentar mencari makan kau mau ikut? atau aku belikan saja untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kajja kita pergi bersama" ajak Luhan.

Kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu berjalan bersama menuju salah satu restoran yang tak jauh dari rumah Luhan. Tepat di persimpangan jalan, terjadi keributan yang mengundang rasa penasaran mereka dimana terlihat 4 orang namja berbadan besar dengan setelan jas hitam mengelilingi seorang anak kecil.

"Astaga, apa mereka sedang memaksa anak majikan mereka untuk pulang?" gumam Chanyeol bingung. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, awalnya ia memang penasaran tapi karena merasa itu bukan urusannya dan Chanyeol jadi ia melanjutkan langkahnya, sementara Chanyeol masih setia menatap orang-orang itu.

"Chanyeol-ah itu bukan urusan kita, jadi berhentilah menatap mereka seperti itu" tegur Luhan yang sedikit kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Ne hyung, mianhae"

"Hiks lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau pulang kerumah itu. Hiks Kyuhyun appa jahat, hiks Minkyu mau mencari Sehun appa" langkah Chanyeol berhenti begitu saja saat ia menangkap suara anak kecil yang tengah menangis sambil berteriak menyebutkan dua nama yang sangat ia kenal, Kyuhyun dan Sehun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap pada objek yang sama.

"Haha, dasar kau anak kecil kau pikir kau bisa melawan kami" balas salah satu dari keempat namja berbadan besar itu kemudian dengan paksa mengangkat tubuh seorang anak kecil yang tengah meronta.

"Byun Minkyu" Chanyeol tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, namun langkahnya membawanya berlari menghampiri keempat namja itu.

"Lepaskan dia" ujarnya keras. Keempat namja itu menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Maaf tapi ini bukan urusan anda" balas salah satunya, Chanyeol menatap mereka tajam dan merebut paksa Minkyu dari gendongan namja itu.

"Chanyeol hyung" gumam Minkyu yang masih terisak.

"Lepaskan dia sekarang, atau anda akan berurusan dengan kami tuan"

Luhan yang sadar Chanyeol tak ada dibelakangnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk mencari Chanyeol, ia begitu kaget saat melihat Chanyeol tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil dan berhadapan dengan empat namja yang tadi mereka lihat.

"Ck, kenapa ia tiba-tiba mencampuri urusan orang lain?" gumam Luhan kesal. Ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan begitu terkejut saat menyadari anak kecil yang ada digendongan Chanyeol.

"Minkyu-ah" serunya tak percaya

"Luhan hyung, segera hubungi orang-orangmu aku sedang tak minat bertarung dengan mereka" ujar Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk dan segera menelfon bodyguardnya untuk membantu mereka. Setelah itu ia dan Chanyeol berlari secepat yang mereka bisa untuk menghindari kejaran bodyguard Kyuhyun, beruntung karena tak lama kemudian bodyguard Luhan datang dan menyelamatkan mereka.

"Hubungi Sehun, dan suruh ia pulang sekarang" titah Luhan ketika ia dan Chanyeol kembali kerumahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk setelah membaringkan Minkyu diranjang Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, pulanglah sekarang"

.

..

..

Kyuhyun menatap marah keempat bodyguardnya yang tadi ia suruh untuk mengejar Minkyu yang kabur dari rumah, ia marah karena keempatnya tak berhasil membawa Minkyu kembali kerumahnya.

"Maafkan kami Tuan, tapi Tuan muda Chanyeol dan Tuan muda Luhan membawanya pergi dan menyuruh bodyguard mereka untuk menghajar kami"

"Diamlah, sekarang juga kalian pergi dari hadapanku" teriak Kyuhyun marah, keempatnya mengangguk patuh dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Sial, berani-beraninya mereka menyusulku dan Baekhyun bahkan sekarang mereka berhasil membawa Minkyu. Tsk, apa mereka pikir bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun? Haha selamanya Baekhyun hanya milikku" Kyuhyun berucap dengan sebuah seringaian yang terpatri diwajahnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Oh Nona Shu, aku ingin pernikahanku dialihkan ke Korea aku merasa tidak nyaman untuk menikah disini jadi tolong atur untukku"

Sehun begitu senang ketika ia pulang kerumah Luhan dan mendapati Minkyu yang berdiri didepan pintu menyambutnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hiks appa, Minkyu merindukanmu" isak Minkyu dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Appa juga merindukanmu sayang, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun, Minkyu menggeleng pelan dan menengadah menatap Sehun dengan mata basahnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Kyuhyun appa tidak menyayangiku, ia tidak mau bermain denganku, ia melarangku memeluk dan tidur bersama Umma, ia juga sering memarahiku dan memukulku. Hiks aku tidak suka padanya, ia jahat sekali hiks tadi ia memukuli umma" jawab Minkyu sedih. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar cerita Minkyu, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Minkyu dan menatap namja kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kau aman disini bersama appa, Chanyeol hyung juga Luhan hyung. Dan appa berjanji akan membawa dan menjaga umma, kita akan kembali bersama sayang jadi jangan menangis lagi ne?" ucap Sehun lembut. Minkyu mengangguk, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Minkyu untuk beristirahat.

"Appa kau harus segera menolong umma, aku tidak mau ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun appa" gumam Minkyu sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya, ia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya karena hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang mendengar kekasih yang begitu ia cintai diperlakukan begitu kasar oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai appa kandung Minkyu.

"Sehun-ah kita tak punya pilihan lain, malam ini juga kita harus datang kerumah Kyuhyun hyung sebelum ia berbuat lebih kasar pada Baekhyunie" usul Luhan sembari menepuk pelan pundak Sehun yang terlihat begitu terpuruk.

"Biarkan aku pergi sendiri hyung" ujar Sehun.

"Aniya, kau tak boleh pergi sendiri atau kau akan mati ditangan Kyuhyun hyung. Setidaknya biarkan aku menemanimu demi Baekhyun" pinta Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, setelah memastikan Minkyu tertidur pulas ditemani oleh Chanyeol ia segera menghubungi Daehyun dan mengatakan jika ia akan kerumah Kyuhyun malam ini juga. Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun dan Luhan menjemput Daehyun dirumah Ryeowook dan bergegas menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Sayang sekali harapan mereka untuk menolong Baekhyun malam ini tidak terwujud begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu mereka tidak ada? Jangan membohongiku Jakcson, kau pikir aku tak tau jika bosmu itu membawa Baekhyun ke sini?" Daehyun menatap tajam orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun setelah dirinya yang sejak tadi menahan ia, Sehun, dan Luhan untuk masuk kerumah Kyuhyun dengan alasan bosnya itu sudah tidak ada dirumah begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah jika kalian tak percaya, kalian boleh masuk dan memeriksa sendiri" balas Jakcson. Daehyun mendecih pelan dan mengajak Sehun juga Luhan untuk masuk kerumah Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga berpencar membuka setiap ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, namun apa yang dikatakan Jakcson terasa benar saat mereka tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Sehun terduduk lemas didalam sebuah kamar yang kata Jakcson kamar milik Baekhyun, rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi dan membuat Sehun benar-benar frustrasi sekarang. Sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah note kecil diatas bantal. Ia mengambil note tersebut dan begitu kaget saat tau jika itu tulisan tangan Baekhyun.

_Untuk Anakku,_

_Minkyu-ah saat kau menemukan note ini, mungkin umma sudah tidak disini lagi. Umma senang mendengar kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan hyung dan ikut bersama mereka sehingga kau tak perlu lagi merasa sedih karena dimarahi Kyuhyun appa._

_Minkyu-ah berjanjilah pada umma jika kau bertemu Sehun appa kau harus hidup bahagia dan menyayanginya. Sehun appa sangat menyayangimu sayang, jadi menurutlah padanya. Mianhae karena umma harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun appa dan meninggalkanmu. Umma harap kita bisa kembali bertemu sayang, umma mencintaimu_

Sehun meremas note ditangannya, benar kata Jakcson Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun tidak berada di China lagi. Kyuhyun membawa Baekhyun-nya pergi.

"Bagaimana aku dan Minkyu bisa hidup bahagia berdua jika kau tak disisi kami hyung?" lirih Sehun

"Sehun-ah, mereka benar-benar tak ada disini lagi"

"Ne hyung, Baekhyun-ku dibawa pergi oleh Kyuhyun hyung. Aku merasa hidupku akan berakhir hyung, aku tak sanggup hyung kehilangan Baekhyun-ku. Aku harus bagaimana hyung?" Luhan ikut sedih melihat namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini begitu terluka.

"Sehun-ah segera hubungi Kai dan Kyungsoo dan suruh mereka memantau Incheon Airport" Daehyun muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung memberi perintah pada Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Daehyun-ah meminta Sehun menelfon Kai dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan

"Kyuhyun hyung juga Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Korea, kita butuh Kai dan Kyungsoo memantau mereka hingga kita kembali ke Korea agar kita tak kehilangan jejak mereka Luhan hyung"

.

..

…

"Kai-ah ppalli irreona, kita harus segera pergi" Kyungsoo berusaha keras membangunkan Kai yang tertidur lelap dibawah gelungan selimut. Namja bermata bulat itu begitu kesal saat ia tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo segera bangun saat Luhan menelfonnya dan mengatakan Kyuhyun membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, sayangnya Kai tampak begitu susah diajak kerjasama saat ini. Sejak tadi Kyungsoo sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membangunkan kekasihnya itu, ia bahkan menyiram Kai dengan air namun tetap saja Kai terlelap.

"Ah aku tau" Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya saat sebuah ide yang dirasa cukup ampuh terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kedalam selimut Kai dan menggenggam 'sesuatu' dibalik selimut Kai. Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas pada bibir miliknya dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia meremas 'sesuatu' itu dengan keras, hingga..

"AAHHKKKK" Kai menjerit keras dan terduduk begitu saja, sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan polos seolah tak tau apa-apa.

"Yak Kyungie hyung apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa kau begitu kasar pada'nya'? Bagaimana kalau 'dia' terluka dan tak bisa lagi memuaskanmu? Kau mau eoh?" tanya Kai dengan begitu frontal. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan respon Kai.

"Aku malah bersyukur kalau sampai terluka, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi memberi jatah padamu tiap hari" balas Kyungsoo sinis, mendengar itu Kai buru-buru memasang wajah memelas dan menggelayutkan tangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo bukan begitu maksudku sayang, baiklah aku minta maaf tapi tetap saja kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku eoh? apa salahku?" tanya Kai dengan nada manja yang dibuat-dibuat membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Kau bertanya salahmu dimana eoh? apa kau tak sadar sejak 20 menit yang lalu aku mencoba membangunkanmu tapi kau tak bangun juga, dasar kau menyebalkan sekali" jawab Kai dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot.

"Mwo? tapi kenapa kau membangunkanku sayang? ini bahkan masih jam 3 pagi, kau tau aku sangat lelah. Atau kau mau lagi eoh?" Kyungsoo reflex memukul kepala Kai saat namja tan itu justru menggodanya.

"Kalau maksudmu mau memukulmu lagi jawabannya iya, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dengar Luhan hyung menelfonku dan meminta tolong pada kita berdua untuk segera kebandara Incheon" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa? menjemput mereka? astaga mereka bahkan baru tiba siang tadi" gerutu Kai.

"Bukan, Kyuhyun hyung membawa Baekhyun hyung kembali ke Korea dan berencana menikahinya disini. Jadi kita harus segera menemukan mereka sebelum Kyuhyun hyung benar-benar menikahi Baekhyun hyung" jelas Kyungsoo. Setelah mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya, Kai segera bangun dan mengenakan pakainnya juga meraih kunci mobilnya.

Busan Airport

Kyuhyun menggandeng Baekhyun yang tampak kelelahan, yeah Kyuhyun memang membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea tapi ia memilih untuk mendarat di bandara Busan karena ia tau Sehun pasti takkan tinggal diam saat ia tau dirinya membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea dan ia juga sangat yakin Sehun memerintahkan orang-orangnya untuk mengawasi dirinya dan Baekhyun jadi ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa kita ke Busan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Untuk menghindari orang-orang yang akan memisahkan kita" jawab Kyuhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, harapannya untuk bersama Sehun juga Minkyu benar-benar sudah berakhir sekarang dan ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan takdirnya sekarang.

Beijing Int'l Airport

"Mwo? Kau yakin Kyungsoo-ah? tapi seharusnya mereka sudah tiba di Korea sekarang mana mungkin mereka tidak ada" Sehun berteriak kesal saat Kyungsoo memberitahunya bahwa ia dan Kai tidak melihat kehadiran Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun

"_Aku serius Sehun-ah, aku dan Kai bahkan meminta bantuan orang-orang suruhan kami tapi tetap saja kami tak menemukan mereka berdua. Kami sudah menyusuri seluruh bagian bandara, dan ini bahkan sudah 3 jam kami disini. Aku rasa mereka tidak kembali ke Korea" _jawab Kyungsoo dari seberang sana.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya merasa benar-benar gelisah sekarang, apakah Daehyun salah informasi? Bisa saja kan orang suruhan Kyuhyun berbohong pada mereka, bisa saja Kyuhyun bukannya membawa Baekhyun ke Korea tetapi ke Negara lain.

"Kalian bodoh ya?" Ryeowook yang juga mereka ajak untuk ikut ke Korea tiba-tiba saja membuka suara dan mengatai keempat namja tampan itu.

"Apa maksudmu Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Yah aku pikir kalian bodoh dan bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Apa kalian pikir Kyuhyun itu memiliki pikiran yang sempit? Kalian pikir ia akan dengan mudahnya membiarkan kalian mengetahui keberadaannya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada meremehkan. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang semakin kesal, Daehyun segera memeluk Ryeowook.

"Hyung bisakah kau memberitahu kami maksudmu?" tanya Daehyun lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan menatap tepat pada mata Sehun yang berada didepannya "Kyuhyun pasti sudah menduga jika kalian akan datang kerumahnya malam ini saat ia tau Minkyu berada ditangan kalian, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi sesaat sebelum kalian datang kerumahnya. Dan tentang teman kalian yang tak menemukan Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun di bandara Incheon itu juga hal yang wajar, Kyuhyun bukan tipe namja yang ceroboh ia tentu telah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya ia tau jika kalian pasti akan mengirim orang untuk mengawasi dia dan Baekhyun dibandara saat kalian tau ia ternyata membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea. Dan kalian juga terlalu cepat menyimpulkan jika Kyuhyun membawa Baekhyun ke Negara lain, apa kalian pikir satu-satunya bandara di Korea hanya ada di Incheon? Apakah kalian sudah memeriksa jadwal penerbangan dari China ke Korea sebelumnya?" jawab Ryeowook panjang lebar membuat keempat namja disana menatapnya kagum, terlebih lagi Sehun yang merasa bodoh karena menyerah begitu saja tanpa berpikir lebih jauh. Ia kemudian segera menemui operator bandara dan menanyakan jadwal penerbangan hari ini dan benar saja ia menemukan sebuah penerbangan dari Beijing airport menuju Busan airport.

"Ryeowook hyung, aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena telah dipertemukan denganmu" ujar Sehun senang, tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali menghubungi Kyungsoo dan meminta namja mungil itu untuk bergegas ke daerah Busan.

Tanpa disadari Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, dan ini adalah kali pertamanya ia tersenyum setelah insiden ia kehilangan kekasihnya karena Kyuhyun.

"Appa, kita akan bertemu Umma lagi kan?" tanya Minkyu yang berada dalam gendongan Sehun dan dibalas anggukan pasti dari Sehun.

Kelima namja itu beserta Minkyu tiba dibandara Incheon tepat pada pukul 7 pagi, sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah memerintahkan supirnya untuk menjemput dan membawa mereka ke Busan. Selama perjalanan Sehun terus-terusan menghubungi Kyungsoo yang sampai saat ini belum menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun juga Baekhyun.

Mereka tiba disalah satu restoran di Busan untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo juga Kai yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Minkyu-ah" Kyungsoo berteriak senang saat melihat Minkyu yang digendong oleh Sehun.

"Kyungsoo hyung, Kai hyung" sapa Minkyu ceria

"Aku tak menyangka kalian benar-benar berhasil membawa Minkyu, dan ah siapa namja ini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat kehadiran Ryeowook

"Ah dia Kim Ryeowook hyung, namja yang akan membantu kita membebaskan Baekhyun hyung dari Kyuhyun hyung" jawab Sehun memperkenalkan Ryeowook.

"Mwo? kau sudah menemukan mereka? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Daehyun yang sejak tadi terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya tiba-tiba berteriak membuat teman-temannya yang ada disana menatapnya bingung.

"Temanku bilang ia menemukan apartemen dimana Kyuhyun hyung dan Baekhyun tinggal sebelum pernikahan mereka besok"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana sekarang" ujar Sehun

"Tidak, kalian jangan berangkat sekarang. Kalian harus menyusun rencana terlebih dahulu jadi dengarkan aku" cegah Ryeowook.

In the morning

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin apartemen yang disewa Kyuhyun untuknya, ini adalah hari pernikahannya dan sekarang ia terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin panjang berwarna putih yang dipadu dengan wig coklat madu sebatas bahunya. Ia tidak kaget melihat betapa cantiknya wajahnya karena ia sudah terlalu sering menyamar menjadi yeoja dulu, tapi secantik apapun penampilannya sekarang Baekhyun tetap saja tidak senang karena ia harus menikah dengan namja yang sedikitpun tak pernah ia cintai. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya meraih kain penutup wajahnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke gereja bersama supir pribadi Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya.

"Tolong jalan pelan-pelan saja, aku sedikit mengantuk jadi bangunkan aku saat kita sudah sampai" titah Baekhyun pada sang supir. Baekhyun memang benar-benar lelah sekarang, setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun hidupnya yang tenang berubah menjadi begitu melelahkan. Ia harus berada dibawah kendali Kyuhyun dan bertindak sesuai dengan keinginan namja itu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 15 menit mobil yang tadinya membawa Baekhyun tiba didepan gereja, disana sudah ada seorang ahjussi yang menjadi wali Kyuhyun dan akan membawa pengantin wanita memasuki altar. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat mempelai yang ditunggunya sejak tadi berjalan dengan anggun menghampiri dirinya, meskipun kepala namja mungil itu terus menunduk tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia sangat tau Baekhyun terus menunduk karena masih tak terima pernikahan ini, tapi memangnya Baekhyun bisa apa sekarang?

Kyuhyun segera meraih jemari namja mungil tersebut dan membawanya berhadapan dengan dirinya untuk memulai janji suci mereka dan keduanya tentu saja menjawab 'ya' untuk saling mencintai dan memiliki satu sama lain sebagai sepasang suami istri.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, sekarang anda boleh mencium pasangan anda" ujar sang pendeta menambah kadar kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, dengan lembut ia membuka kain yang menutupi wajah cantik yang selalu dipujanya. Saat kain itu terbuka menampakkan wajah manis sang namja, senyum Kyuhyun justru memudar dan matanya membulat kaget.

"Senang melihatku Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya sang namja manis

"K-kim Ryeowook apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kemana Baekhyun-ku?" teriak Kyuhyun marah. Ryeowook menyeringai tipis dan menatap Kyuhyun remeh.

"Baekhyunmu? Owhh aku rasa kau yang menikahinya hanya ada dalam mimpimu, Baekhyun tidak ada disini" jawab Ryeowook santai.

Kyuhyun menampar pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan keras karena amarahnya yang memuncak membuat namja manis itu jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Pendeta dan tamu undangan yang ada disana menatap kaget kejadian didepan mereka, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya bermaksud memukul Ryeowook.

Buaghh

" Akhhh" tidak, itu bukan suara ringisan Ryeowook tapi itu suara ringisan Kyuhyun yang saat hendak memukul Ryeowook justru mendapat pukulan dari Daehyun. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani memukulnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi anda ditahan karena kasus pembunuhan terhadap saudara Lee Sungmin dan Kim Jongwoon serta kasus pemerkosaan dan penculikan terhadap saudara Byun Baekhyun" belum habis rasa terkejut Kyuhyun karena kehadiran Daehyun, kini ia kembali terkejut saat segerombolan polisi mengacungkan pistol kearahnya dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya ditahan.

"Brengsek kau Kim Ryeowook beraninya kau buka mulut" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia hampir saja memukul Ryeowook jika saja Daehyun tidak segera memeluk Ryeowook dan polisi segera memborgol dan membawa Kyuhyun ke kantor polisi.

Kalian tentu bingung kan bagaimana bisa Ryeowook menggantikan posisi Baekhyun? Jadi..

_Flashback_

"_Tolong jalan pelan-pelan saja, aku sedikit mengantuk jadi bangunkan aku saat kita sudah sampai" supir yang mengantar Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi perintah Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur lelap dibangku penumpang._

_20 minutes later_

"_Baekhyun-ssi kita sudah sampai" ujar sang supir. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sekelilingnya, keningnya berkerut saat menyadari bangunan yang ada didepannya bukanlah sebuah gereja melainkan sebuah penginapan._

"_Kenapa anda membawaku ke Hotel? bukannya kita harus kegereja? Kyuhyun hyung akan marah padamu, astaga apa jangan-jangan kau menculikku?" Baekhyun berteriak heboh saat pikiran buruk tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya. Sang supir yang masih setia duduk dikursinya terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian membuka kacamata hitam yang dipakainya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman manis._

"_Bukankah kau seharusnya senang jika aku menculikmu?" goda sang supir. Baekhyun menatap supir didepannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang bergetar._

"_Se-sehun-ah?" tanyanya tak percaya begitu menyadari supir yang membawanya tak lain namja yang ia cintai, Oh Sehun._

"_Ne, ini aku hyung. Oh Sehun kekasihmu, aku sangat merindukanmu hyung" balas Sehun. _

_Keduanya tersenyum bahagia dan langsung berpelukan saat keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun bahkan menangis dalam pelukan Sehun karena tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan namja yang ia cintai itu._

"_Tapi Sehun-ah bagaimana dengan pernikahannya?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir._

"_Tenanglah seorang malaikat yang merencanakan semua ini sekarang menggantikan posisimu untuk melengkapi rencananya. Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti hyung, dan sekarang orang yang harusnya kau temui adalah anak kita Byun Minkyu" jawab Sehun._

_Flashback End_

Ryeowook tersenyum senang karena rasa sakitnya atas perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya bisa terbalas sekarang, awalnya ia memang tak ingin membantu Sehun tapi mengingat bagaiman sakitnya hatinya ketika namja yang sangat ia cinta harus mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya ia akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan menolong Sehun. Dan tentang ucapan Daehyun saat itu, ia tak pernah mempercayainya karena ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat dimana kekasihnya mati tertembak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung gomawo, dan maafkan aku karena membiarkan Kyuhyun hyung membuatmu menderita" ucap Daehyun sambil memeluk Ryeowook sayang.

"Aniya, aku tau kau orang yang baik dan aku rasa kehilangan Jongwoon hyung memang sudah takdirku" balas Ryeowook.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dirumah sederhana milik Baekhyun. Sang pemilik rumah begitu senang dan tak menyangka bisa kembali kerumahnya. Ia juga sudah bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan menurut Baekhyun wujud malaikat yang dikatakan Sehun benar-benar nyata saat melihat senyuman manis Ryeowook. Namja yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat begitu cantik dan tegar saat menceritakan bagaimana ia kehilangan kekasihnya karena Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa. Kyuhyun mengancamku, ia mengatakan akan membatalkan bantuannya pada perusahaan Jongwoon hyung jika aku buka mulut tentang pembunuhannya terhadap Lee Sungmin yang tak sengaja aku lihat saat aku akan memeriksa Lee Sungmin. Aku merasa menjadi dokter terbodoh saat membiarkan pasienku terbunuh didepan mataku saat itu. Dan merasa lebih bodoh lagi saat aku tau ternyata Kyuhyun tidak menepati janjinya, ia membuat perusahaan kekasihku bangkrut dan karena aku marah aku mengatakan jika aku akan melaporkan perbuatannya pada polisi. Sayangnya ia jutsru berbalik ingin membunuhku dan berakhir menembak kekasihku yang berniat menyelamatkanku, saat itu aku merasa benar-benar tak berguna karena menyebabkan dua kematian orang yang berbeda" cerita Ryeowook dengan airmata yang mengalir, bukan hanya ia yang menangis Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol pun ikut menangis mendengar cerita Ryeowook. Baekhyun baru tau ternyata kehidupan yang berat bukan hanya dialami olehnya tetapi juga oleh Kim Ryeowook.

*HunBaek*SeHyun*

Baekhyun memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang dari teras rumahnya, ia tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan hyung?" tanya Sehun, orang yang memeluk Baekhyun. Si namja mungil yang tadinya asyik menatap bintang beralih menatap wajah tampan dibelakangnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tadinya iya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena kau memelukku" balas Baekhyun menampilkan eyesmilenya yang benar-benar cantik.

Sehun memutar tubuh Baekhyun lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis yang terasa hangat tersebut. Mengulum bibir Baekhyun bagian bawah dan atasnya bergantian di bawah sinar bulan juga bintang.

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun" ucap Sehun saat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

"Nado Saranghae, Oh Sehun" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengecup bibir Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun mengacak surai coklat namja mungilnya tercinta dengan gemas.

Sehun menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Baekhyun dan mengajak Baekhyun untu masuk kedalam rumah namun namja mungil itu menggeleng tanda tak setuju. "Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku ingin disini saja Sehun-ah" lanjut Baekhyun dengan pandangan memelas. Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Disini dingin sayang, kau bisa sakit" balas Sehun lembut.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat bintang Sehun-ah, mereka begitu cantik apa kau tak tertarik eoh?"

"Kenapa aku harus lelah menatap langit hanya untuk melihat bintang jika aku bisa memandangi dirimu yang jauh lebih indah dan bersinar dari sebuah bintang?"

Blushh

Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun. "A-ah aku tiba-tiba mengantuk Sehun-ah, a-aku akan masuk sekarang" ujar Baekhyun salah tingkah dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malunya

Sehun menyusul Baekhyun memasuki kamar namja mungil itu dan tersenyum saat mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah berbaring nyaman diranjangnya. Sehun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk namja mungil itu erat.

"Baekhyun hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu tadi" Sehun berujar dengan nada manja yang dibuat-dibuat.

"Apa Sehun-ah?kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang" balas Baekhyun

"Aku ingin menikahimu hyung" ucap Sehun tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Bukannya kaget, Baekhyun justru tertawa dan mencium lembut bibir Sehun.

"Aku tau, jadi segeralah nikahi aku" jawab Baekhyun juga tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Tentu hyung, saranghae" gumam Sehun kemudian beralih menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Nado" balas Baekhyun sebelum mereka berdua terlarut dalam sebuah penyatuan yang menghasilkan kehangatan bagi tubuh keduanya.

END

Epilog

"Sehun-ah, Baekhyun hyung chukkae akhirnya kalian menikah juga. Aigoo betapa manisnya kisah cinta kalian" ujar Kyungsoo begitu upacara pernikahan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun selesai diadakan. Kedua pasangan baru itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan selamat dari Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie-ah kau begitu cantik dan bersinar, ahh membuatku semakin jatuh cinta saja sini aku cium"

Plakk

Sehun menggeplak kasar kepala Chanyeol saat namja itu dengan beraninya menggodan dan mencoba mencium namja yang baru saja resmi jadi istrinya itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mencium istriku hyung" ancam Sehun garang. Melihat itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Baekhyunie, selamat atas pernikahanmu hyung benar-benar senang akhirnya kau dan Sehun menikah dan sekarang Minkyu benar-benar punya appa" ucap Xiumin yang datang bersama suaminya Chen dan Jongmin anaknya.

"Ne Hyung gomawo" balas Baekhyun

"Umma appa, Minkyu boleh bilang sesuatu?" tanya Minkyu menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tentu sayang, katakan saja" Baekhyun menatap putranya dengan sayang.

"Umm, tolong buatkan aku adik ne?" ujar Minkyu semangat. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya sedangkan Sehun jutsru tertawa

"Tentu Minkyu-ah malam ini juga umma dan appa akan membuatkan adik untukmu. Appa berjanji jika malam ini tak bisa, maka umma dan appa akan membuatkannya setiap hari untukmu dirumah. hehe" Sehun menjawab dengan penuh semangat ditambah sebuah seringaian yang ditunjukkan untuk Baekhyun,.

"Yak kau pikir aku ini robot eoh? aku tidak mau melakukannya setiap hari" gerutu Baekhyun antara kesal juga malu.

"Hiks umma jahat, appa bagaimana ini?" rengek Minkyu pura-pura akan menangis.

"Tenang saja jika ummamu tak mau, appa akan mengikatnya seharian diranjang. Hahaha" ujar Sehun membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya ngeri begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"MWO? ANDWAEEEEE"

HunBaek

Real End

**Well Miyu mutusin buat upload dua chapter sekalian, berhubung akun Miyu yang ini gak bakalan Miyu pakai lagi. Sebenarnya Miyu agak malas nanggepin orang-orang yang negbash khusunya buat seorang guest atas nama MAHARDIKA yang bilang gini :**

"**eh author abal abal!**

**kalo bikin ff hunbaek ga usah dikasih CHANBAEK!**

**gue sebagai CBHS GA TERIMA!**

**penuh penuhin pencarian fanfic CHANBAEK aja lu!**

**yang ngasih review cuma dikit aja pede banget nulis fanfic -_-"**

**Emang pernah Miyu bilang kalau Miyu seseorang yang professional? Miyu juga CBHS terus salah gitu kalau Miyu nulis ff selain ChanBaek? Miyu gak pernah bilang juga kalau main pair ff ini itu HunBaek, Miyu nulis ChanBaek itu sebagai SLIGHT. So, kalau muncul dipencarian ChanBaek yah wajarlah tapi harusnya juga dibaca kan kalau ChanBaek cuma Slight bukan Main Pair. Buat masalah yang review dikit, itu gak berpengaruh buat Miyu, karena pada dasarnya Miyu suka nulis so ada yang baca atau gak bukan hal yang bakalan matahin semangat Miyu. Nulis itu sekedar hobi yang Miyu coba salurin ke FFN.. Sebelumnya ff ini udah pernah di publish dan banyak juga CBS yang baca tapi gak ada yang protes juga. Lagian banyak juga ff lain yang main pair ChanBaek tapi dikasih slight HunBaek atau someoneXBaekhyun lainnya. it's just fanfiction dan setiap orang bebas mengekspresikan kecintaan mereka dalam hal menulis. -_-**

**Well dan buat semua yang udah review, follow, dan favorite di FF ini Miyu ngucapin banyak terima kasih karena udah mau baca ff ABAL-ABAL dari author ABAL-ABAL ini. Mianhae karena Miyu gak sebutin siapa aja tapi Miyu bener-bener berterima kasih, dan mianhae juga kalau ternyata ff ini bener-bener buruk dan banyak kekurangan. Thanks guys, saranghae :* ^^**


End file.
